Fake or Fancy
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: This fanfiction is about a new law by the Ministry of Magic, who want all wizards to hurry up and get married. Hermione Granger has to find a guy...and the one she least expects wins her heart.
1. The letter

Ring Ring

_What the hell?_

Ring Ring

_Gah crap…work_

Ring Ring

"I'm up I'm up." Hermione got out of bed feeling extremely bad. She had not slept at

all the previous night. She had been way to busy attempting to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, which had started flying about because of her first day at work.

She walked down the stairs to her kitchen and found a note on her table. Odd. The only people she talked to much these days were too lazy to even get out of bed. How would they write her a letter?

With the idea of Harry and Ron actually getting out of bed by themselves amused her. She was still chuckling at her wit when she opened the letter. A few seconds later, Hermione Granger froze.

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_The Ministry of Magic has enforced a new law to save our world after the many tragic deaths after the war_

_We now require people who are unmarried and single to get married within the next year_

_If you have not picked your suitor in the next 8 months and RSVP'd back to us we will have to pick for you_

_We apologize for the inconvenience_

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

The letter fell to the floor and Hermione stood there in shock. Married? She hadn't even started work! She had just finished school a few years ago! For Merlins sakes, she was only 20! And they wanted her to get MARRIED? She hadn't been with anyone since her tragic breakup with Ron the year before. She had been sure that that relationship was going to last forever.

What was she going to do?

Who was she going to marry?

More importantly, who would marry her?


	2. Visiter

0...

7...

0...

2...

3..

2...

4..

8...

4...

2...

7...

As her fingers pressed the buttons on her cell phone [yes she had one of those, flu powder was convenient but extremely painful] she wondered how Harry and Ron would react to being woken up at 7 in the morning. Not that she was looking for Ron, quite the contrary; she was hoping he wouldn't answer the phone. What she really wanted was to talk to Harry.

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring

_four rings? They usually answer after 2...maybe they were still sleeping,_

ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring,

_Okay this was just annoying. Maybe their phone was broken, maybe they were attacked by the remaining Voldemort supporters, maybe they were trapped in Azkaban, maybe the dark side had taken over again and thats why she needed to get married!_

Several knocks on the door woke Hermione up from her melodramatic wonderings.

_Wow, _she thought to herself, _stupid war really screwed me up._

She hung up the phone and ran to open the door. She found herself looking into familiar, comfortable deep grass green eyes. Of course Harry would come over after he received the letter. It showed what a good friend he was.

"Harry! Oh my goodness! Thank you _so_ much for coming over! I was just calling you." She said smiling up into her best friends face. She and Ginny had been through a lot together, and so had she and Ron, but Harry was definitely her bestest friend.

"Hey Hermy," Harry had not stopped using Hagrid's little brother's nickname for her since Grawp rescued them in the Forbidden Forest, it was a bit annoying really... "I thought you'd might need some calming down after the ministry of moron's letter".

That was another thing she loved about Harry. He knew her inside out and he genuinely cared about how she was. He also represented all that she believed in, like the ministry of morons thing.

"Yes you were quite right. I only just read the letter. This is ridiculous! How can they expect me to find someone in 8 months that I want to marry? Am I just supposed to THROW away my life so that they can ruin the REST OF IT as well like they did our childhood! This is so fucking stupid! I was going to go to work today! My first day! This is driving me crazy! What am I supposed to do! I swear on Merlin's saggy left breast that if they make me-"

Hermione was shut up by Harry's hand over her mouth. Once he was sure she was going to shut up he moved his hands down to hold her by the upper arms.

"Hermione. You need to chill. You _will _find someone. You are the freaking' brightest witch of our generation. If anyone can find a guy you can. Trust me, I know what I am saying, you know, being a guy myself and all. Here is what you are going to do. You are going to go to work, have a great first day and start thinking of a plan to find the right man. Ha-ha that rhymes. Anyway. There is no way around this law so you are just going to have to face it and find a guy who you could like..." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he kept yelling over her, "NO you can't not do anything. You are Hermione frikkin Granger, you do not give up, and you always get what you want. Now shut up, get dressed, and go to Hogwarts. I have to get back home because I swear to god Ron has not woken up and he has to go to work in like 20 minutes. God you guys make me seem like a parent. Now goodbye," he said kissing her on the forehead and with a stern look followed by an easy smile he apparated away.

So much for help.

Not knowing what to do she got dressed and apparated on the spot, going to her favourite place in the world...Hogwarts.


	3. The Idea

A few days later

"Harry! Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Hermione was standing beside Harry's bed in the grand manor that he and Ron shared. The mansion had been given as a gift from the Ministry for all the Golden Trio had done for the magical world. He had given her a spare key for emergencies. This was an emergency...sort of....

"Harry Potter get your bum out of bed before I get you out of there myself!"

"Mione? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Harry moaned. His eyes were still closed. Hermione didn't know why but that really irritated her. She had been awake for hours creating her genius plan which he wouldn't acknowledge at all. He just kept sleeping. Talk about inconsiderate.

"For goodness _sakes _Harry. It's 8 'o' clock. Wake the hell up!"

"HERMIONE! YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY!!!!" On the positive side, he had woken up. On the down side, he was glaring at her. She hated it when he looked at her like that. He sighed and continued, this time in a much gentler tone, "Sorry, outburst. I had a long night" his lips twitched.

Hermione was curious. Now that she looked closely he was practically glowing. It was unnerving seeing Harry like this. He was usually the dark, brooding mysterious guy but now he was the happy guy who was in love....

"Harry? Did I miss someth-". Right then the bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out. Hermione stopped dead in the middle of her sentence. Harry and Ginny had been dating on and off after Hogwarts. Seeing Ginny wasn't what shocked Hermione into silence though. Ginny was glowing as well. What? Hermione examined her best girlfriend closely. She was wearing an oversized shirt (Harry's) and little shorts which barely showed from underneath. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and as she brushed her hair out of her eyes Hermione saw the reason for all the happiness. There was a sparkly diamond ring on Ginny's finger.

"YOU GUYS GOT ENGAGED! OH MY GOD! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she yelled running into Ginny's arms with a giant grin on her face. She turned around to see Harry with a bigger grin on his face. He stumbled out of his bed wearing nothing but his boxers and held his arms out. Hermione stepped into them and hugged her best friend. The truth was that most women would die to be here in Harry's arms but Hermione had never made much of it. He was Harry, and she was Hermione, and that was how it would always be. Just then a thought struck her, "well good luck! I hope Ron takes it okay" she said giving Harry a devilish grin

"Hey. He's been fine with us all along. He should be fine, and anyways, this way, he can trust the person marrying his sister right?" Harry said giving her a grin, but she heard more behind his charade, he was worried. Before she could offer words of comfort, Ginny walked up to them, pushed Hermione out of the day and kissed Harry on the lips

"It'll be fine. My choice right? Not his." She said planting another kiss on his mouth, "Anyways. I have to go or I'll be late for Auror training. I'll just stop by home to change". And with that she disapparated, probably to her apartment to change. Harry started at the point she had disapparated from for a few seconds and then turned his head to Hermione with a small smile on his face.

"So, you had to tell me something? "He said bringing her back to the world. She was busy fantasizing about finding a relationship just like Harry and Ginny had.

"Oh yes. I have a plan"

"A plan?" he said, his face was a question mark. It made her smile remembering how he used to look when he needed help with history of magic. How she missed the good old days.

"To get me a man" she said, a devilish grin slipping on her face.

"Tell me! I need to judge to make sure you're not a complete moron."

She ignored the jibe. She knew she wasn't a complete moron. "Well it's not that complicated."

"Hermione are your plans _ever _complicated?" He said smiling. Typical Harry.

"Yes they are thank you very much. This one is special."

"Okay. Hit me." Harry said sitting down on his bed patting the spot next to him. Hermione sat down next to him and explained it in one word.

"Auditions"


	4. Unforgiveable Wounds

"Hermione are you sure?" said Harry as Hermione busied herself preparing the table where she and her '10 minute dates' would sit, "I mean, couldn't you..."

Hermione turned to glare at him. He looked like a small boy who had just been caught by his mum while stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She was sure she knew what he had been about the say...

_Couldn't you just marry Ron?_

"No Harry I couldn't and do NOT try to change my mind...that ended gruesomely enough..."

Which it had. She had to admit, she had been in love with Ron. That's right. She, Hermione Granger, had been head over heels for Ronald 'the dimwit' Weasley. And she also had her heart shattered to a zillion pieces by Ronald 'the dimwit' Weasley.

She remembered that night as if it were only yesterday, as it had been haunting her since it had happened...

_1 year previously_

_Hermione had just gotten home and she was ecstatic. Professor...well now Headmistress...McGonagall had just informed her that she would be her successor to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Professor, no wait, Headmistress McGonagall was going to sack the teacher who was currently teaching that subject, Pansy Parkinson, because she was doing a rotten job. _

Oh Bugger _Hermione thought _Well that's a right shame..._she laughed out loud at her sarcasm. How Pansy Parkinson had ever landed a job at Hogwarts or a job that required brains, or a job at ALL she would never know. Maybe McGonagall was just giving her another chance? Or was Pansy actually very talented inside her thick skull? Hermione doubted it was possible. The only thing Pansy was capable of doing was drowning herself in hers, and Draco Malfoy's, giant egos. _

_Hermione was practically dancing with joy (which was saying something as she was about as graceful as a drunk Hagrid) as she ran up the stairs of her house to tell Ron. They had been living together since they completed their 7__th__ and final year at Hogwarts. The whole population of Hogwarts students had been told to repeat the year of Hogwarts that had been fogged over by the horrible events of the war, and also the year where they had had Death Eaters teaching them. Hermione and Ron had been together since the day of Voldemort's death and Hermione was so sure that this was it, and that this would last forever._

_She couldn't have been more wrong _

_Only when she got to the hallway leading to her room did she finally hear them. She heard a girl giggling. That giggle. She knew that giggle. That giggle had haunted her dreams throughout her 6__th__ year at Hogwarts when Ron had been dating that girl. What was her name again? Daffodil? Sunflower? Daisy? Poppy? Rose?..No. She knew it was a flower though, she had joked about that with Ginny. All of a sudden she remembered. That giggle belonged to-_

_Ron walked out of the door wearing nothing but Gryffindor boxers, pulling her arm. He didn't see Hermione because he was too busy looking down at her. With a last giggle and blush, Lavender Brown got up on her tiptoes and kissed Ron on the lips. He didn't protest but kissed her back with a lot of enthusiasm. More enthusiasm than he used when kissing Hermione. Lavenders hands went up into Ron's hair, just like Hermione's did. His hands held her to him, one in her hair and one on the small of her back, just like he did with Hermione. _

_Hermione stood there feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces. Why? Why was Ron cheating on her? How long had Ron been cheating on her? What happened to forever and ever? She looked down at her hand. She was wearing the bracelet Ron had given her for her 20__th__ birthday. The words 'forever and ever babe' were carved into it in Ron's own messy scrawl. She hadn't minded. She had thought it was even more unique this way. Now, looking at it, she wondered if Lavender had the same bracelet around her wrist. She wondered if Lavender had an extra ever on hers. _

_Suddenly Hermione was furious. She tore the bracelet from her wrist and threw it, with all the force she could muster, at Ron's stupid forehead. It hit him right in the middle, and created a cut that began to bleed. The bracelet landed on top of Lavenders head and she pulled away from Ron quickly to see what had happened. Hermione watched as Ron fished the bracelet out of Lavenders hair and look at it. She watched as understanding dawned on that bastard's face and how he looked up, straight into Hermione's eyes._

_They stood like that for a few seconds, the time it took for Lavender to notice her, the time it took for Ron to have enough sense to let go of Lavenders waist, the time it took for Hermione to get her voice back, and also the time it took for Lavender to shriek and attempt to run down the stairs, but Hermione didn't give her that chance. _

_As soon as Lavender had been in Hermione's reach, she launched herself at her, sending a punch right in the bitch's stomach. Lavender doubled over in pain, Ron started yelling and trying to pull Hermione away, but she was to strong for him. She slapped Lavender across the face so hard it made the sound of shattering glass, she might've even broken the bitch's cheekbone, what the hell, she kept abusing the girl anyways. Ron grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. She wasn't stopped though. She aimed a kick at Lavender that got her in the shin. Lavender fell over, but was smart enough to crawl her way to the stairs, get out, and limp down them. Hermione let her go. She had some matters to discuss with her boyfriend. She swallowed. He was soon going to be her _ex-_boyfriend. _

_Ron was still holding on to her but he felt her calm down. He started to slowly release his hold on her and turn her around. He looked down at her face and felt guilt and disgust at himself crash over him. How could he have hurt her?_

_Hermione's face was covered in tears. She hadn't realised she was crying, but she didn't try to control herself either. She could see the pain in Ron's eyes..._let him suffer _she thought. She let the tears fall quicker, and soon she couldn't breathe she was crying so hard. Ron didn't know what to do, that much was obvious. He tried to pull her into a hug, but that's when she snapped. _

"_RONALD WEASLEY YOU ABLSOLUTE ARSE! YOU _CHEATED _ON ME! HOW _COULD _YOU?!? I THOUGHT WE HAD S-SOMETHING SP-SP-SPECIAL! I- I – I L-L-L-LOVED YOU!" she yelled while attempting to fight off her tears. It wasn't working at all. Her voice was breaking and the front of her shirt was soaked in tears. "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO END UP MARRIED! I THOUGHT Y-YOU WOULD ALW-WAYS B-B-BE THERE FOR M-ME! I CANT F-FUCKING BELEIVE THIS YOU B-B-BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I H-HATE YOU! I H-HOPE YOU D-D-D-DIE!" and with that she fell to the floor. She was on her knees crying her eyes out. She had never cried so hard in her life. She was upset, she was betrayed, she was furious, she was confused, and to top it off, seeing Ron just standing there with tears flowing down his face reminded her of why she loved him. _

_It took her a few minutes to catch her breath and when she did she was able to talk in a calm voice. "Ronald Weasley. I want you to get out of this house. I want you to pack your stuff this instant and leave. I don't want to see you anymore. It's over."_

"_Hermione-" Ron choked out, "Hermione please. I fucked up. I'm sorry! I made a mistake! Don't do this! Please. Please, please please..." his voice trailed off as a sob escaped from Hermione._

"_No Ron. It's over." She managed to yell at him through her tears. She could barely see him anymore. The edges of her vision were blurred. Ron took a giant stepped towards her and crushed his mouth to hers. She tried to pull away but he held her in place. She finally got enough control over her body to slap him in the face. He backed away. Stunned. There was a huge red mark on his face, it would be a bruise by the next day. She remembered the time she had punched Malfoy. He had had to have his nose repaired in the hospital wing. She mustve used much more force than necessary. She remembered how hard she had hit Lavender. Multiple times. Lavender... that arose a question. Just as a dejected Ron started to walk towards her bedroom she asked him, _

"_Ron." He turned around, a hopeful expression on his face. "Ron I need to ask you a question, and I need you to answer truthfully. Ron, how long have you been cheating on me with Lavender?" As she asked this her knees started to shake. She realised she wanted to hear the answer just as much as she didn't. She didn't not notice the way his expression fell. She knew the answer before he said so._

"_Hermione, to tell the truth, a while...." He said not looking at her, but staring at the floor where his blood was staining the carpet, she had forgotten about his stupid bleeding forehead. Then she realised she didn't give a fuck._

_Before Ron could do anything, Hermione sent a stunning spell at him. He fell to the floor, his eyes open wide staring around to suddenly focus on her. She saw everything in those eyes. She forced herself to look away and in a flash, she had his bag packed with all his stuff, and with another she had him unstunned, standing up with his bag in his hand._

"_We can't never talk again Ron. But I am going to need some time. Bye Ron." And with that, she sent him to Harry's mansion, knowing that he would be okay there. Then she fell to the floor and cried. _

Present

"Hermione are you okay? What's wrong?!?!" Harry asked, peering at her. She had blanked out for a few minutes and now had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh nothing Harry! I'm s-sorry! It's just, you asking that question, it just...it brought back memories." She didn't need to say anything else, Harry understood. In one swift step he was hugging her to him and she was openly weeping into his shirt. They didn't talk for a while, they just stood like that until Hermione's sobs subsided. Once they did, Harry started to talk.

"Hermione, I know this has been hard for you, and I am really proud of you for letting Ron back into your life as a friend. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't. And you know that you wouldn't be complete without that twat around you all the time," he said and saw a flicker of a smile across her face. She seemed better and hugged him thanks, so he changed to topic

"OKAY. So, we should get this 10 minute date thing of yours over with eh? So, I'm going to be sitting behind this mirror, don't worry it has a concealer charm, it's sort of like a muggle two way mirror now. I can see you but you can't see me. This is your plan remember? You have 10 minutes with each guy, don't worry about finding them, I went through the trouble of putting up a sign in Diagon Alley and in the Ministry. You have a fairly good list. I looked at all the resumes, not the names, so don't worry I have no idea who is going to show up, all I checked was age and job. I picked out all the decent ones, so it'll make it easier for you. Now, if you want this date to end early, just shoot sparks out of your wand under the table and I'll see it and I'll send the men to the lobby okay? Good luck Mione. I love you. As a friend, don't think otherwise or Ginny will _kill _ me." That made Hermione laugh and she took a seat at the table. There was only one other chair, for the boys.

"Ready Mione?" Said Harry from his spot behind the two way mirror thing. She nodded her head, feeling her insides become jelly. This would be easy, she told herself, all I have to do is smile and talk. All good. Harry pointed his wand at the door and a man walked in. He sat down at the table and she looked up with a smile on her face, feeling it vanish almost instantly. Ronald Weasley was sitting across from her. Before she knew it he had vanished. She turned to the mirror and heard Harry say "It was for your own good."

She was grateful to him and nodded her appreciation. Then she shook her head and looked pointedly at the door.

This time it opened, and she looked at the door and breathed in a deep gasp, which put her into a coughing fit. Real ladylike. This man was gorgeous, no doubt about it. He had on black dressrobes with long sleeves and his hair was slicked back in a very Dracula-esque style. There was a smile on his face that lit up his gray eyes. It was weird to see him smile. It made her feel almost happy. She heard Harry's short intake of breath as he too recognized the suiter. As he sat across the table, a lock of his pale blonde hair fell into his eyes. He looked up at her and met her eyes. Then a big goofy smile lit up on Draco Malfoy's face.


	5. Audition

"Hey Granger."

Hermione was frozen stiff. Her mouth was hanging open. What was _he _doing here? _He _had been the one who had made her life at Hogwarts a living hell, well he didn't cause ALL of it but he was definitely one of the sources, and a big one at that. He had made fun of her, he had pissed her off so bad she had physically hurt him, he had hurt all her friends, he had helped kill her headmaster, and he was a death eater.

She stopped herself there; she knew he wasn't a death eater. There had been a lot of stuff in the Daily Prophet in which they had crapped him but she had followed his career after that. She hadn't stalked him, him and Ginny worked in the same office, just on different sides. He had done really well for himself.

But still....

He was Draco Malfoy.

Why had he shown up at her search for a _husband_?!?!?!

Did it mean something? Did he feel something about her? Did he...possibly...have feeling for her? Where was Ginny when she needed to talk to her? But. Looking in those handsome gray eyes, Hermione didn't think it could be all too bad if they did get together.....

_No! _She yelled at herself, _this is DRACO MALFOY. He's,....he's....he's....._

Malfoy's eyes had gone all foggy. She had forgotten he was good at Occlumency _and _Legilimancy. That jackass was reading her mind! As she thought that a smile that could have belonged to Satan crept across Draco's face.

Oh marvellous. The jackass _was _reading her mind! She was still frozen in shock and her mouth fell open wider. He had heard her think (What a weird statement) about how it wouldn't be too bad if they hooked up. And he just heard her say it again. This was irritating. How did anyone DEAL with this guy?

Malfoy's eyes became clear again and he chuckled, "trying to catch flies Granger?"

She had forgotten that her mouth was still wide open. Oh gosh how embarrassing. She shut it so fast and hard that it made an audible snap. Malfoy was smiling. It wasn't an evil smile but it wasn't perfectly pleasant either. She looked down at her lap for a few seconds trying to compose herself. When she was ready she looked back up into Malfoy's eyes. He was smiling even wider now.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds so Hermione decided to start.

"So Malfoy, what brings you here?" That sounded smart and composed.

"What do you think brought me here Granger?" he said with a smirk on his face. Hermione didn't like his tone. She didn't like it at all. It sounded like he was mocking her. _What a-_ but she looked up quickly. His eyes were not foggy so that meant he didn't know what was going on in her head. Good. She could swear at him. What a cheeky little ferret! Okay, that was not exactly swearing, but Hermione didn't want to risk the embarrassment of him actually hearing her swear, she had a goody girl image to protect. She chuckled, and Malfoy, thinking it was her joke smiled even wider, if that was possible.

She stopped chuckling immediately. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She actually didnt like his tone. It was rude, and it was sarcastic. She tried to remember what Harry had said; she usually had an excellent memory but she had been too busy pulling herself together and locking up the Ron drawer to listen to him. She thought for a second and then remembered; _if you want this date to end early, just shoot sparks out of your wand under the table and I'll see it and I'll send the men to the lobby okay?_ Thank god she had an excellent memory. As she started to pull her wand out of her dress robes (she had wanted to look pretty) Malfoy spoke.

"Look Granger, I mean Hermione, I know you're really shocked to see me here. And to tell the truth I had never thought that I would be here, but I am in the same situation as you remember? I need to find a person to marry as well, and I mean, what could be better than the brightest witch in our generation right?"

That was the wrong thing to say, and she could tell, by the sudden change in Malfoy's expression, that he knew it too. He sounded like a collector. It was as if he wanted to marry her to seem cool, or to bring up his family name. _NO FUCKING WAY! _Hadn't he fucked her life up bad enough before? She had managed to pull her wand out now and was just about to shoot red sparks out of it when she felt something close slowly around her hand.

She jumped up in surprise to see Malfoy's hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up slowly to see his eyes piercing into the two way mirror thing that Harry was sitting behind. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! She waited for the explosion. She honestly did. She waited for the shattering of the mirror, she waited for the spells flying everywhere, and she waited for the ruining of her 'auditions'. She waited for a war, but it never came. Instead, Malfoy spoke.

"Potter, I am not here to hurt her. You don't need to sit watch. I just want a proper...uhh....audition with her," Hermione saw his lips twitch at the word 'audition', "I just want a chance, is that really so hard to ask for? You can leave and by all means come back in for the next desperate loser, not that I am one..I just want a chance...is that really so hard to believe?" he had whispered the last two phrases. It was unnerving to see how much he changed when he was being sincere.

"Malfoy. No offence, but you have to know, if I have to trust anyone here the least, it would be you...." Harry said in the harshest voice Hermione had ever heard him use. If anything, the tone made the statement made Harry sound a lot more intimidating, regardless of the height difference between him and Malfoy. As he walked out from behind the mirror, Hermione saw him pull his wand out of his pocket. What he had been doing back there, she didn't want to know. Malfoy was still holding onto her hand, and he didn't react at all to the drawn wand.

"I know that Potter. But I still want a chance, I promise, if I hurt her in anyway, I give you full permission to beat the crap out of me." He sounded sincere enough...she wondered if he was just a really good liar.

"I'll hold you to that." Harry said and he apparated away. Hermione panicked, how was she going to get him back?!??!!?

"Don't worry Granger," she turned to Malfoy to see him looking at her intently, "It's a 10 minute date, he'll be back in about...." he glanced at his watch (detaching his hand from hers), "in about 7 minutes."

She couldn't think of anything to say to that. The fact that he actually tried to comfort her was overwhelming her...so she said...like the genius she is..."Oh."

Malfoy burst out laughing. He had never seen her so nervous and confused. He had to admit, it felt nice sitting across from her, "Well Granger don't you just have a way with words?"

Hermione shot him a sarcastic look, and had to try extremely hard not to laugh. He was funny, that she would give him, "Oh shut up Malfoy"

The conversation flowed comfortably from there on. They talked about everything,

Jobs:

"_So Malfoy, what do you do?" as if she didn't already know...._

"_Well Granger, I am in training to be an Auror,""Hermione raised her eyebrows, she had been under the impression that he was a bad guy...although she had known he was training to be an Auror, it still came as a shock to hear him say it..."I know what youre thinking, it's what everyone thinks, why would a DEATH EATER join the forces that tried to make them extinct," Hermione blushed, it was exactly what she had been thinking, how typical, "well in all honesty, they ruined my life just as much as they did yours. My dad forced me to be someone I hated, they took my life away, and they caused the death of my godfather, and they killed the man who offered me a way out. And to top it off, my own aunt tortured you, which bothered me as I thought you weren't really all that bad. I was just prejudiced, another thing to blame those BLOODY death eaters and the dark lord for."Hermione felt bad for him, but before she could sympathize he changed the topic, who knew maybe he was sensitive? _

"_And you Granger, what do you do?" _

"_I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts" she really loved the way his eyes widened at that. _

Families:

"_So Malfoy, how are your parents?" She asked with reluctance, to be 100% honest, she didnt give a shit about them but it only seemed polite that she asked. His eyes, which had been laughing a second ago darkened._

"_Dead" he said it with no emotion. She didnt know how to react. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile, "I dealt with it a long time ago, the guilt." She was still confused and he could tell, he sighed and explained, "I was glad they were gone, the guilt took forever to get over." _

_Hermione could understand that. _

"_So what about you? how are your parents? They're...eh...dentersts right?" his attempt at saying a muggle profession made her smile. _

"_Close, they're dentists. They're good, theyre retired now and are basking in their wealth." Malfoy smiled at that. _

"_That sounds awesome" he said._

And the rest of the polite, boring stuff. When Harry apparated back, 7 minutes later, it felt like it had barely been seconds. Harry told Malfoy that it was time for the next suitor, Malfoy stood up, smiled widely at Hermione and said, "Hope I get a callback." He winked at her, nodded at Harry and apparated away.

Harry looked at Hermione, and she shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the door once he got back to his hiding place. Another guy walked in. Hermione cleared her mind of Malfoy and payed attention to the rest of the guys for the rest of the day.

Hermione got home late that day. She was thankful that the auditions were only for one day. She wasn't sure she could deal with more guys, even though a LOT had shown up that day. She had been there from 8am until 10pm interviewing guys. They were all 10 minute long auditions. That, in general, was a LOT of guys.

Hermione and Harry had been there until 11pm deciding on boys and had narrowed it down to 3 guys; who would have a meeting with Harry the next day to discuss what was going to happen next, which was Harry's idea, she was clueless....

Jack Mayson [he had been 2 years above them in Hogwarts, he was a healer, and he was incredibly good looking, and very nice.]

Gram Pruffernoob [his last name had cracked her up and so had he, he was an adorable man, he was a year younger than she was, he was a lawyer, and he had a sense of peace around him...he was so chill..]

And

Draco Malfoy


	6. Periwinkle

Hermione woke up in cold sweat. She had had a nightmare, again. And of course, it was about the same thing.

The guy problem. It had been 5 days since the audtitions and 4 since Harry had had a 'talk' with them. Nothing had happened since, except that she felt as if her house had been transformed into an exhibition of flowers.

No joke, there were flowers everywhere from her suitors. Well, only two suitors out of three. Malfoy was the only one who hadn't sent her flowers. Gram and Jack had sent her plenty each. She had a vague suspicion that they were having a competition to see who could send her more. Which, was extremely childish and stupid of them as she had to now keep her doors and windows locked to prevent bees from flying in. She was glad that Malfoy hadn't given her flowers but at the same time she felt hurt. Had Harry shunned him off? It wouldn't be too nice to Malfoy, he had been through a lot.

As soon as she got downstairs she forgot all about her worries about Malfoy and the flowers. Because right there in the middle of her living room, was a new little basket. She ran towards it, it wasn't full of flowers and that was making her curious. All she had received in a few days were flowers.

It was a little basket that looked sort of like a crib or one of those strollers from the olden days, and there was a periwinkle cloth covering the opening of the cot. She carefully lifted the periwinkle cloth and a girly squeal escaped her mouth. Inside the basket thing, there was a little fur ball. At least that's what it looked like at first sight. She saw a tiny paw move out as it stretched and it lifted its head to look at her. It had gorgeous green eyes and it had a constantly cheerful aura around it. It was a practically newborn kitten. It was adorable. It was an orange tabby with green eyes and it was about the size of her hand. Definitely a newborn.

Hermione swooped the kitten into her arms and cuddled it to her. It was purring almost as loud as a muggle motorcycle would be. She stroked its smooth fur and kissed it on the head. It turned its head up to her and nibbled her nose. She felt a giggle escape her. She had forgotten how much she loved cats. She hadn't had another pet after Crookshanks had died and they had discovered the cats body under the Whomping Willow after the war. The new little kitty had instantly filled in the hole in her heart that Crookshanks had left. She still missed that grumpy fluff but this one was another little child for her to care for. She put the little kitten on the floor and watched it run around. She couldn't help but laugh as it kept bumping into walls with the same wild expression on its face.

Then she turned around to look for the note that had come with the kitten. It was a cute little periwinkle card that was underneath the kittens little mattress that had been placed for the kitten to sleep on. On the front of the card there was a picture of a girl and a cat. She smiled at the picture, the girl couldn't have been more than 14, and it reminded her of her and Crookshanks. She opened the card to see a very beautiful cursive handwriting. It beat Dumbledore's by far.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I sensed that you didn't want any more flowers. Your house must looks like a flower bed already with the amount of flowers Pruffernoob and Mayson have sent. I remembered how attached you were to that ridiculous cat of yours back at school and how torn up you were when he was discovered. I thought you would like this gift a lot more than flowers. If you don't, feel free to return him to me as I became instantly attached to the little guy as soon as I laid eyes on him. His basic information, he is a male, he is 3 months old, extremely active, and the cuddliest thing I have ever met. No joke, I was going to send him to you yesterday but he refused to leave my side and just a warning, he is a serious pillow hogger. I woke up with fur all over my face. _

_I also think that we should start calling each other by first name as we will be married one day. I say will because I have no intention of marrying anyone else. _

_Love, _

_Draco _

_P.S- Thank you for giving me a second chance, I appreciate it. _

Hermione read the letter multiple times. She smiled at the pillow hogger part, the kitten was so small, how could he manage to push Malfoy off a pillow? The thought of the two of them in a wrestling match, and the kitten winning was amusing. How had Malfoy known about the flowers? And he was completely right, she loved this gift better than ALL the flowers she had received, even though they were really pretty, no one could get attached to flowers. How had Malfoy known how much she missed cats when she herself hadn't known herself? How had he known how torn up she had been about Crookshanks. She also hadn't known how much he appreciated her giving him a second chance. He deserved it didn't he? So why should he thank her? He hadn't had a choice about most of the things he had done. She read it another time and stopped at something. _I have no intention of marrying anyone else. _The sentence rung through her head, what did that mean?

A loud THUMP startled her out of her reverie. She turned to see the little kitten lying on the floor by the glass screen door that she had kept locked out of fear of bees. As she watched, the kitten got up and tried to get through the glass again...and fell over with a thump again. The kitten kept doing that until she, laughing, went to put the poor thing out of its misery. The little kitten saw her walking towards him and started to run as fast as its little legs could carry him towards her. It was the cutest thing Hermione had ever seen. She bent down and lifted the little guy up and took him to the kitchen counter where she gave him a little saucer of milk. The kitten drank the milk so ferociously he splattered milk all over the counter. Hermione laughed, shook her head and turned to make her morning cup of coffee.

While she drank her coffee, with her new kitten sitting on her lap, while they watched television, she started to think about a name for the kitten. She thought through the padding and the letter from Malfoy and decided to call him Periwinkle. It was a cute pixie-like name that made him sound like a little bullet, which he was.

When she was done, she got dressed, scooped up Periwinkle and apparated to Harry's mansion. One thing that was so convenient about cats, they didn't feel the awkward shoved-through-a-tube sensation when they apparated. Harry and Ron were both awake and were sitting in the kitchen. When she saw Ron she stopped in her steps. It was weird seeing him. They had, of course, made it past the whole breakup but she hadn't seen him since Harry had vanished him from the Auditions. Ron was talking fast with Harry with a giant smile on his face. There was a ring on his finger.

Hermione sucked in air and turned so she had her back resting against the wall. Ron was engaged. And it wasn't to her. She had always known it would happen after the breakup, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She pulled herself together, promising herself she could cry when she got back home and knocked on the kitchen door. Even though it was open it was always polite to knock. She heard a chair scraping and then cushioned feet padding towards her. She thought of the kitten that was still in her arms and smiled. Harry pulled the door open and a brief second of disappointment flash across his face and then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Harry. I just received a gift from one of my suitors and I wanted to show it to you." She couldn't help but smile as Harry's face turned into a question mark

"Hermione," he sighed, "you know I don't give a shit about flowers". She couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. Of course she had told Harry everything. She shook her head when she was done.

"It's not a flower Harry."

He instantly perked up. She didn't know how he was going to deal with arranging flowers and seating's for his wedding, but she supposed that would be Ginny's job. "Great! What did you get?"

Before she could say anything Ron walked up behind Harry and gave Hermione a small smile. She gave him a small smile and then opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything though, Periwinkle gave a very loud _meow._ It wasn't exactly loud, but it was for his size. Both Harry's and Ron's eyes moved to the little kitten in her arms and identical adoring smiles split on their faces. Harry reached out to Periwinkle and the kitten jumped into his arms. Harry and Ron took it in turns to cuddle with the little kitten and then led Hermione into the kitchen. They gave Periwinkle a little saucer of milk and he lapped away happily. The Golden Trio watched the kitten while laughing. When Periwinkle was done he started to run around the kitchen, and after 5 minutes got tired and jumped up onto the sofa in the living room and fell asleep. The Trio sat back down at the kitchen table, all chuckling. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Harry broke it.

"So Hermy, which one gave it to you?"

"Harry! He is not an 'it'! His name is Periwinkle."

"Periwinkle? Hermione you have the randomest names for cats. But I like it. It suits him." Said Ron, speaking for the first time.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione might have still been hurt about him, but she knew how to hide her feelings, she did it all through Hogwarts didn't she? Not well, but she did it. Harry seemed to sense the tension that was going to begin so he changed the topic

" I bet it was Jack! He is the sweet one isn't he?" Harry said with a childish happiness

"Naw it couldn't be Jack. He's the pussy isn't he? I bet it was that Gram guy! Right Mione?"

Both Harry and Ron looked at her, both hoping they were right. She had to burst their bubble, "No, it was Malfoy" there was a moments silence then

"MALFOY! THE FUCKING DEATHEATER! WHY THE HELL DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME HE WAS GOING TO MARRY MY EX-GIRLFRIEND??!?! AND MY BEST FRIEND?!?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! KILL THE STUPUID CAT! KILL IT! I DONT WANT YOU ASSOCIATING WITH MALFOY HERMIONE!" Both Hermione and Harry were shocked by Ron's outburst. Harry looked scared, but not of Ron, he was worried about Hermione's reaction to the 'ex-girlfriend' thing and more importantly the 'kill the cat' thing. He turned warily to Hermione to see her with anger all over her face. Perfect.

Ron seemed to see the anger on Hermione's face as well. He was still standing up, his hands balled into fists at his sides and his ears bright red. Hermione stood up so fast the chair fell backwards. Ron seemed to cringe by the anger that was radiating off Hermione. He remembered the time she had beat up Lavender. He had had that stupid cut on his forehead for 3 weeks. He was too embarrassed to go to St. Mungo's to have it fixed. Hermione was so furious she was shaking.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID ALL THAT SHIT! I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS WHO I DATE AND WHO I MIGHT MARRY! YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO CARE ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU STARTED HAVING SEX WITH LAVENDER BROWN _DURING _OUR RELATIONSHIP! AND ABOUT THE CAT. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I KILL PERIWINKLE. YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE RONALD WEASLEY AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SOME POOR BITCH EVER GOT ENGAGED TO YOU AND TELL HER THAT I FEEL FUCKING _SORRY _FOR HER! AND I HOPE SHE CHEATS ON YOU AND BREAKS YOUR HEART LIKE YOU DID MINE! AND IF I DO MARRY MALFOY THEN I WILL PROBABLY MUCH HAPPIER THEN I EVER WAS WITH YOU!" Hermione felt something brush up against her ankle to see Periwinkle staring up at her with a worried look in his eyes. She reached down and picked up the little kitten who glared at Ron as if he knew what was going on. Harry stood up and went in front of Hermione to hold her still, she hadn't realised how hard she was shaking. Ron stared at them with tears in his eyes. Hermione didn't care, he deserved everything. She shrugged off Harry's hands and walked towards the kitchen door. Before she walked out she turned back to look at Ron. He had tears streaming down his face. It was pathetic. Right as she was opening the door she turned back and said ,"fuck you Ronald Weasley."

Then she opened the door...and bumped into Draco Malfoy.


	7. Stunned

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**And thanks for following my story, I honestly thought I would suck big time at this =]**

**I promise that I'll update really fast each time because I really like this story. I don't want to sound vain and all but its sorta exciting and I'm really curious to see where I take this. Yea thats right I don't have this story planned at all. I'm just making it up as a go along...Haha**

**Thank you so much for liking it! =]**

**Enjoy xox**

"Malfoy?"

All three of them were staring at him. Ron was staring daggers at him, if looks could kill, Malfoy would be lying in a coffin somewhere. Hermione was just looking at Malfoy, she couldn't believe it was him. After a long time of no contact with him, two things from him in the same day was overwhelming. Harry on the other hand was just looking at Malfoy with curiosity in his eyes. He had been wondering what had brought Malfoy to buy Hermione something that was so obviously going to please her, and what he wanted to talk about. Hell, he was even curious to why Malfoy had shown up at the auditions! Had he secretly fallen in love with Hermione? Had he always liked her?

Malfoy stood frozen in the doorways and his dirty glare was directed at Ron. Hermione turned red. How long had he been standing out there anyways? Had he heard what Ron had said about not liking Malfoy? Had he heard her talk about him? What had he heard?

The room was silent for a long time. Voldemort himself could have burst through the door and not be noticed as there was so much tension in the room. Even though it was not possible, because he was dead. After a while, Periwinkle broke the silence.

The little kitten jumped out of Hermione's arms straight into Malfoy's with a cute little 'mee-ee-ow-ee '. Malfoy didn't cringe away or anything. Instead he looked down at the little kitten and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey little guy, how you doing?" he said, scratching the kitten on the back of the head. Periwinkle was purring so loudly that the windows could have been shaking. Hermione smiled, she had thought Malfoy was lying about being attached to the kitten. Malfoy looked up from the furball and met Hermione's eyes. There was something in those eyes that Hermione couldn't quite read. She was usually good at reading people but Malfoy was a mystery. It was really starting to bug her, "Hey Granger".

Lots of things happened simultaneously. First of all, Ron's chair fell over backwards. As soon as it did Periwinkle jumped to the floor and ran into the living room and hid under the sofa. Second, Ron pulled out his wand while walking quickly towards Malfoy. Third, Malfoy pulled out his wand. And Fourth, Harry and Hermione did as well.

Harry jumped in front of Ron and Hermione moved to stand in front of Malfoy. _Really, _she thought, _what was up with these guys? Is fighting and being a jerk just something that people with a Y chromosome need to survive? And if it is, why the HELL would anyone want to get together with one of these. They were pure EVIL. _

Malfoy didn't seem to appreciate having Hermione stand in front of him. He took it as a personal insult. Really, he could take care of himself. But all the same, he liked that someone actually cared. He looked down at Hermione, really looked down, she came up to about his chin. He could so easily rest his chin on top of her head. What scared him though, was that the prospect of doing so tempted him.

He was interrupted from his daydreams by Harry Potter falling to the floor. Hermione screamed and ran over to him. Malfoy just watched as Hermione touched Potter's face and then pulled back an eyelid. Even from that far away, Malfoy could tell that Potter was only stunned. He turned his face up to look at the weasel. He had always hated the weasel, but he had never expected him to STUN his best friend. Nobody would do that. Weasley was standing there staring at Hermione and Potter, with a look of disbelief on his face. He watched as Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at Potter, and him stirring. Potter sat up seconds after he had been un-stunned and looked at his best friend in disbelief, and really, who could blame him.

The Weasel walked to his best friend and pulled him up. Potter let go of Weasley's hand, put his arm around Hermione's shoulders [which Malfoy did not enjoy very much], and walked over to Malfoy. Malfoy cringed, he thought Potter was going to yell at him, he didn't know why, but he had just thought. Instead of harming him, Potter helped Hermione sit down on a chair and walked over to Malfoy, and, shockingly enough, stuck out his right hand.

Weasley, Hermione and Malfoy all stared at the hand. Malfoy looked up to meet the green eyes that he had hated back in school. He realised now that he didn't hate them anymore, they were warm and they were encouraging, and so was Potter himself. Finally, Potter sighed and said something, "Look Malfoy, I know we've had our differences in the past, but now I know that I can trust you. You gave Hermione the best present she could have wanted and you didn't curse Ron to oblivion when he threatened you with a wand. I also want to apologize for what you heard through the door. I just want you to know that Ron is the only one who hasn't accepted you, and that I have, and so has Hermione. I want to make a truce Malfoy. Can we just start over?"

Hermione was frozen, she never thought she'd see the day when Harry and Malfoy put aside their differences and became almost friends. She saw Ron fall onto a chair out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at him and saw shock on his face. That was Ron's problem, he couldn't deal with change. She turned her eyes back to Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy had lifted his hand and was aiming to shake Harry's. She held her breath until their hands connected and moved up and down. She saw a big smile break out over Harry's face and Malfoy return it with a small nervous smile. Harry started to conversation again.

"So Malfoy what does bring you here today?"

"Well Potter, I wanted to see Grang- I mean, Hermione, and she wasn't at her house so I came here instead. But I can see that you guys are busy so," He turned to face Hermione, "I'll just stop by some other time?"

"Yes sure that would be great." Hermione said flashing him a smile. Malfoy winked at her and as he started to turn her back she heard a screech. She turned to see Ron walking full speed toward her with unmistakeable anger in his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her out of the chair and started shaking her so violently she could feel the bruises forming on her upper arms. Periwinkle ran into the room and started hissing at Ron with his hair standing on end.

"HERMIONE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MOTHER FUCKING MIND! HE'S A DEATH EATER!" Ron didn't get to say much more because at that second Malfoy grabbed Ron by the arms, turned him, and pushed him away with such force that Ron landed on his back on the floor. Harry bent down to calm the little kitten. He could see that Malfoy had it under control, and he wanted to see just how much Malfoy could protect Hermione. He picked the kitten up and put it on the sofa. Then walked back into the kitchen to see Ron getting to his feet.

Hermione saw Harry pull his wand out just in case. Malfoy was standing to her immediate left and Ron was charging at her yelling "how could you!" She felt something on her waist and looked down to see Malfoy's arm. He held her waist and pushed her so she was standing behind him. This seemed to anger Ron a lot more than if Malfoy would've stunned him. Ron jumped at Malfoy but fell to the floor with a thump. Both Malfoy and Hermione turned to see what had happened. Harry was standing there with his wand still pointing at Ron. Harry had stunned Ron, to stop him from hurting Malfoy. Hermione was so overwhelmed she almost fainted.

Malfoy seemed to sense what she was feeling and pushed her back into her chair. Then he nodded to her, smiled at Harry and disapparated. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds before she broke the silence.

"Harry, I think I should go. Please talk to Ron; I don't want to come between you guys. Even though he's an ass, I know you would be broken without him to complain to about all the wedding things." She got up off her chair and walked towards Harry. He gave her a hug and whispered, "Don't let him get to you Hermione, listen to your heart, I did, and now I'm engaged to the person I love. Don't forget Mione." Then he pulled away from her. She nodded like an idiot and called out for Periwinkle. The little kitten came skidding into the kitchen and stared at Ron's body on the floor. Before either Hermione or Harry could stop him, he ran towards Ron and bit him hard on the toe. Hermione saw a tad bit of blood escape and ran to pick the kitten up before he did anymore damage. She turned to see Harry chuckling and looking at the kitten.

"That's one smart little kitten." He said and grinned up at Hermione. "Don't worry Mione, we'll sort it all out." She smiled at him, scooped up her kitten and disapparated home.

When she got home, she put her kitty on her bed and he instantly fell asleep, taking up her whole pillow. She chuckled and went downstairs to get another one. Lying on the counter was a note.

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12pm on the 20__th__. _

_Draco._

Hermione glanced up at her calendar. It was the 12th. The 20th wouldn't come fast enough.


	8. Dinner Date, part 1

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews =] **

**Thanks for the suggestions! If I ever get writers block while writing this story I swear I'll use them =] Anyway. I was sort of rushed with this chapter so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out as good as it could.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Hermione are you listening to me?"

Hermione jumped with a start and almost knocked over the whole rack of dresses behind her. Ginny was standing in front of a long mirror trying on wedding dresses. They had been there for 5 hours...who could blame Hermione for drifting off. 5 hours of Ginny's chatter was not easy to deal with. Especially when all she could talk about was Harry. Hermione rubbed her eyes and answered her friend.

"Sorry Gin what?" Ginny turned to face her best friend with her hands on her hips. She looked so much like her mother Hermione almost giggled.

"I was asking you what you thought about this dress" Hermione looked her friend up and down. The dress looked like something a muggle hooker would wear. It was strapless and ended about an inch lower than her hip. It was disgusting. Hermione had known Ginny took risks but she had never imagined that she would actually wear something like that, and possible like it.

"Ginny, I think you look like a hoe in that dress, take it off." Ginny gave her friend a nasty look and went into the changing rooms. Hermione sat back down onto the pouffe and almost fell over backwards. A strong hand caught her at the small of her back and pushed her back up. She turned around to thank her saviour to see Draco Malfoy standing there in muggle clothing with his hair open.

He was wearing black jeans and a tight black top that showed off his impressive figure. His hair was open and his front locks were falling into his eyes. There was no denying it. He was hot. He was standing looking at Hermione with a smirk on his face.

"Smooth Granger." He said and a true smile burst across his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and couldn't help but smile back. What really shocked her was how much he smiled. She had honestly never seen him smile back at school. Just evil smirks. True smiles made him look like a child. It was adorable.

"Hello Malfoy. What are you doing in a _bridal _store? Looking for a new outfit?" She batted her eyelashes innocently and this time he rolled his eyes down at her.

"Really Granger. Seeing as we could be man and wife in a few months don't you think you should lay off the wise-cracks?"

Hermione feigned thinking about it, "No."

Instead of getting extremely angry, Malfoy started to laugh. Hermione joined in after a while and they laughed until there were tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Actually Granger, I was looking for you and _our pal _Potter said you were here with is fiancée." Hermione stopped laughing instantly. He was looking for her? _Their _pal Potter? Things had really changed since Hogwarts.

"Well you found me Malfoy. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you got my letter about tomorrow night." Tomorrow night? Hermione almost fainted. She looked down at her watch and, just as Malfoy had said, it was the 19th. Why had time gone by so fast?!?!? She wasn't ready for a meal with Malfoy! She didn't let her emotions show though; she didn't want him to think he had so much influence over her.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did Malfoy. What about it?" She was proud of herself. She actually sounded calm and indifferent. Malfoy looked at her for a few seconds, scrutinizing her, and continued.

"I was thinking we could change it to tonight instead. Something has come up tomorrow. You know...job stuff. The Auror office is making the men stay in for some stuff. Are you free tonight?" Hermione almost fainted. She wasn't ready. Hermione was just about to say she wasn't free [even though it was a huge lie] when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"She would love to Malfoy. How about 8 o'clock?" Ginny said, completely ignoring Hermione. Malfoy looked at Ginny and then gave her a smile.

"Yes 8 o'clock sounds good Ms. Weasley" Ginny blushed. _For heaven's sake,_ thought Hermione, _shes getting MARRIED in a few weeks! _Malfoy didn't seem to care about Ginny's blush. He just stood there.

"Okay then Malfoy. Just pick her up at Harry's mansion please. And please call me Ginny." Ginny said with a smile.

"Alright I will Ginny. Thanks." Malfoy turned to leave with a wink at Hermione. Right before he disapparated he turned to them and said, "Oh and Ginny, I'd really like it if I could talk directly to Hermione at dinner tonight. Bye" And with that he apparated away.

As soon as he was gone Hermione turned to her friend, "OH MY GOSH GINNY!"

"oh my gosh Ginny WHAT Hermione? I just got you a date for tonight with a very good looking guy. Just shut up and come with me." Ginny said picking up her purse and pulling Hermione up.

"Ginny where are we going?"

"We, my dear, are going shopping. You need a hot outfit for tonight. C'mon."

Ginny dragged Hermione to the door and opened it, pointing imperiously outside. Hermione sighed and walked out of the door.


	9. Dinner Date, part 2

**Hey guys =]**

**I know this is getting extremely frustrating but there is going to be another part to this. **

**Hope you love it =]**

* * *

"OUCH Ginny!"

"Shut up Hermione"

"Ginny it HURTS!"

"I don't care"

"I can't walk in this!"

"Well you'll have to. Now hands up"

"NO GINNY!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe you just shoved it over my head!"

"Oh my god!"

"What?!?!?!"

"You look gorgeous!"

"I highly doubt that"

"Look in the mirror" Ginny said with an extremely happy smile.

Hermione swung around with a "huff" and looked into the long mirror that was leaning against the wall of Harry's room. Ginny was getting her ready for her dinner date with Malfoy. She was exhausted, they had been at it for 4 hours. Right after their run in with Malfoy, Ginny had rushed Hermione to a muggle clothes store ("their clothes are _so _hot" Ginny had said to Hermione's questioning look) and Ginny had bought a dress that Hermione hadn't even been able to look at. Then they had come here to Harry's mansion and that was when the true torture had begun.

Ginny had bathed her, done her nails, shaved her legs, played with her hair, bleached her arm hair, done her makeup, and had finally, just dressed her.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, which made the smile on Ginny's face extremely smug. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in emerald green (very slytherin). It was a short little cocktail dress. It was tight at her stomach which showed off her figure, that nobody actually knew she had, and in some odd way made her look heavier upstairs. The dress came to about a little above her knees and Ginny had made her wear black pantyhose. It was also slightly low cut and had a mesmerizing effect on the emerald jewelled necklace she was wearing with matching stud earrings. She was wearing black heels with emerald jewels on them and closed toes. Ginny had put makeup on her as well, but it barely looked like it. She had to admit, Ginny really knew what she was doing. She had even gotten Hermione's hair to behave. It fell in elegant ringlets that went all the way down to her back, with bangs going off to the side. Hermione looked gorgeous.

As Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and Ginny cleaned up all the mess, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled while playing with the ringlets in her hair. She had never seen herself look like this. Sure she had looked good for the Yule Ball, but she had looked innocent. She didn't look innocent anymore. She looked appealing. Inviting. Mysterious.

The door opened and Harry walked in. He had been knocking on the door every ½ hour since Hermione and Ginny got to the mansion, and had been sent away by Ginny every time. Hermione looked at her best friend in the mirror. He looked exhausted; because, she guessed, he had been talking to Ron the whole time while Hermione and Ginny had been in his room. Hermione spun around to apologize to Harry, who was looking at the floor. Harry seemed to be there to deliver a message so he looked up to deliver it.

"Hey Mione I need to tell you that...that....uh...." Harry's voice trailed off as he looked at her. He had never seen her look so...well...hot. Hermione watched as Harry's eyes left her face and went down her body, spending more time on her chest and her legs. She felt self-conscious. It was just Harry, and he was going bonkers about her appearance. How would Malfoy react? She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Before she could bend over to control them, Ginny came out of the bathroom where she had been arranging all the makeup.

"Harry stop checking her out." She said to her boyfriend, teasing. Harry jumped and looked over at his fiancée and gave her a wink.

"I was not checking her out. I was admiring the way she looked." He said teasing Ginny right back. Ginny skipped over to Harry and gave him a hug, laughing. Then she turned to Hermione and gave an approving nod.

"So Harry you had to say something?" Hermione said to break the awkward (on her part) silence that had fallen since Harry had taken his eyes off her. She had to admit, it felt nice to see a guy look at her like that.

"Right! Your date is here." Harry said wagging his eyebrows at her. Hermione felt her stomach clench. She couldn't do this. The dress was way too short. Her chest was too exposed. She was wearing pantyhose for god sakes! Her friends seemed to be able to sense her panic as they both walked up to her and touched her; Ginny grabbed Hermione by the hands and Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione. You can do this. You look beautiful and you're a great catch for any guy. Just get out of your head and have some fun." Ginny said with a wink that made Harry laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and let Harry lead the way downstairs. Hermione grabbed her purse and followed after him. When they got downstairs, they met Ron. He was sitting on Hermione's favourite couch and he was reading a book. He turned when he heard them come down the stairs, and as soon as he laid eyes on his ex-girlfriend his jaw dropped. He too had never seen her look this hot.

Hermione noticed Ron's reaction and walked faster, wanting to avoid a scene with him, and thankfully he didn't follow. When they got to the foyer, they saw Malfoy standing awkwardly in the doorway looking around the house. Harry cleared his throat and Malfoy nodded at him. Ginny was standing next to Harry and Malfoy gave her a small smile. Hermione, like the coward she is, was hiding behind Harry. She felt Ginny nudge (more like push) her, so she took a deep breath and walked out from behind Harry.

**Thanks for reading =]**

**Hope you liked it =]**

**Review please =D I love reading them =]**

**xxx**


	10. Dinner Date, part 3

**Hey guys =]**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far =]**

**It's pretty okay now but I promise it gets a lot better =]**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3 xx**

Malfoy's mouth dropped at the sight of Hermione.

She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a dress that showed off every aspect of her body, which was a good thing, he had never noticed but she had a great figure. She was wearing the colour of slytherin, which made him feel extremely good about himself for some reason. He liked seeing her connected to him in a way.

She was nervous. He could tell. He had become great at reading people, with and without Legilimancy. And it was pretty obvious that she was nervous.

Hermione looked Malfoy up and down. She had not overdressed. Malfoy was dressed in a tuxedo and his cufflinks matched her dress. As she assessed him, he did the same. Hermione had to admit, he looked nice. His pale blonde hair was slicked back like a dragon, which she hated. She liked it open, like it was this morning when they had met in the bridal store.

Both Hermione and Malfoy snapped out of their reveries at the same time; when Harry cleared his throat. It was evident that he was extremely uncomfortable with the fact that his best friend was going out with an ex-death eater. Even if he was on good terms with the latter now.

Malfoy offered his hand out to Hermione, who took it, and despite her nerves walked out of the door with a small smile back at Harry and Ginny, who were giving her encouraging smiles. Malfoy nodded at the two and as he was turning to leave, spotted Weasley's head peering around the door, looking after his ex-girlfriend. Malfoy waved at him, a little cheekily, and then shut the door.

Once they were outside, Hermione was able to breathe again. It felt nice to be in the cool air, away from all of Ginny's makeup products. Malfoy looked down at Hermione and saw her smiling to herself. He was surprised to find himself curious as to what she was smiling about. He could have easily just looked inside her head, he was so tempted, but then she turned to him and looked him right in the eyes, gray meeting brown. At the connection both of them stopped and just stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

They stood like that for a few minutes, just looking. It wasn't awkward or tense. It was nice. Sort of natural. Hermione was mesmerized by those gray eyes. They were piercing, but not piercing at the same time. They were warm and cold at the same time. They were scary, and beautiful at the same time. They were gorgeous. Hermione saw Malfoy's hand rise and rest itself on her right shoulder. The touch sent electricity through the both of them. Hermione shivered, out of happiness, not of feeling cold, which was how Malfoy took it. He dropped his arm, much to Hermione's dislike, and his. Hermione decided it was best to start conversation instead of stand like that the whole night.

"So, where are we going?" She almost slapped herself for how stupid she sounded. It was so generic. She didn't want to sound so boring. Malfoy smirked at her for her obvious lack of originality but answered the question all the same.

"There are a few options as to where we can go. We could go to a restaurant in Diagon Alley called Skewers Skwigglys, yes I know," he said as Hermione giggled at the name, "It's a big...stupid, but I assure you the food there is amazing." Hermione smiled at him, reassured. "Option two," Hermione smiled to herself, he sounded so diplomatic it was funny, "we could go to a muggle sushi restaurant, or, option three, we could go back to my place, order takeout and get to know each other.." he said with a blush creeping onto his face. Hermione felt one on her face as well.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel like going to Diagon Alley, too many people would stare at her, as they usually did because of her "Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the generation" label. She didn't feel like going back into the muggle world because if she did, she knew she'd want to go see her parents. She decided to go with the third option because it was the most comfortable option...and she actually really wanted to go.

"Option three please" she said and Malfoy's face split into a grin. He was curious as to why she wanted to go to his house, but found out he was extremely happy at the same time. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Then he turned on the spot, and in the blink of an eye, he found himself at the gates of his manor. He turned to look at Hermione, who was gazing uneasily up at the large building.

The last time she had been here, she had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. The building brought back memories.

"If you're not comfortable going in we can just...." his voice trailed away, he could tell, without Legilimancy, what was on Hermione's mind. Hermione shook her head and gave him a smile that she felt was confident, but probably came out extremely nervous. Nevertheless, Malfoy pushed the gates open and walked up the driveway, Hermione's hand still in his. He pulled out his wand and tapped the front doors which burst open. Hermione looked around the giant hall which was exactly where she had been tortured. She shivered and Malfoy, noticing, led her up the stairs.

The upstairs was not dark and mysterious like downstairs was. Malfoy led Hermione to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and told her that he'd be right back. He ran out of the room and Hermione took the chance to look around the room. The walls were peach and the carpet was navy blue. Hermione took her shoes off and stuck her feet into the carpet, where they sank down so she couldn't see the sides of her feet anymore. She let out a giggle. She had always loved cushy carpets. She sat there playing with the carpet and did not notice Malfoy in the doorway.

He stood there and watched her play with the carpet and felt a smile erupt on his face. She looked like such a child. He suddenly felt something in his stomach. She was the child she hadn't been able to be her whole wizarding life, and his family was partly responsible for that. After watching her for a few minutes he decided it was safe to enter the room

Hermione looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her and smiled up and Malfoy. She felt so relaxed in his room it was weird. She would've thought that this would be the place where she'd be the most nervous; instead she was thoroughly enjoying herself. He was smiling down at her and was holding two bowls of noodles in his hands. She took a bowl gratefully and started scarfing it all down. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was. When she was done she looked up into Malfoy's laughing eyes.

"What? I'm hungry" she said defending herself. Malfoy started laughing and lay down on the bed holding his stomach. When he was done he sat back up, collected both of their bowls and put them on the table on the other side of the room. Then he ran at the bed and jumped on to his landing on his stomach. Hermione laughed and bounced on the bed as he hit it.

Once they were both done laughing at their ridiculousness, Malfoy started conversation.

"So Hermione, we came here to get to know eacother"

"Yes Malfoy we did." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Okay, first of all. It's not Malfoy...it's Draco."

"Okay Malfoy."

"YOU DID IT AGAIN! Say it with me...dray-co" he said over-articulating his name. Hermione laughed and said his name the way he requested. Satisfied, he carried on.

"So how's work?"

"It's ok Draco. I swear we were never that irritating back at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure we weren't..." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, I know I wasn't. What about you? How's auror stuff?"

"It's okay. Bit boring nowdays. All we do is follow other big brilliant aurors."

"That sounds fun! You get to learn so much!" Hermione said. Draco laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Sure Granger whatever you say."

The conversation flowed normally after that. Hermione barely remembered most of it as she was having so much fun. She had never laughed so much in her whole life. Draco enjoyed watching her let go and laugh. They were talking for what seemed like 10 minutes when there was a chiming of a clock somewhere in the house.

Hermione looked down at her watch and was shocked to see that it was already midnight. She had to get home! She hadn't fed Periwinkle all day. What a terrible owner. She turned to Draco and said:

"Sorry Draco but I have to go. If I don't Periwinkle's going to eat my bed in desperation for food."

Draco laughed at the image of that little monster trying to eat something bigger than a pepper imp, "Alright Hermione, I'll walk you out."

They walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence. Hermione was rerunning the whole night in her head. How had it gone by so fast? Draco was thinking the same thing. He didnt want her to leave. He was enjoying himself.

When they reached the entrance to the manor, Hermione turned to thank Draco for the night. Hermione was carrying her shoes in one hand and her purse slung over her shoulder. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail and a few strands had escaped, framing her face. Her dress somehow looked more revealing than it had at the beginning of the night. Draco looked at her and smiled. He had never seen her so childish in all his life and the big smile on her face really helped that look.

"Thank you Draco I had a lot of fun." She said smiling up at him. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Hermione felt electricity go up her arm from where his lips had met her skin. His eyes didn't leave her face and he didn't let go of her hand. Hermione took a step closer to him. She didn't know why, she just did. She was just inches away from him and he was looking down at her into her eyes. She felt his fingers trace patterns on her arms and she closed her eyes. His other hand went up her face, and tilted her head up to him. He leaned forward and their lips met for the briefest of seconds before he leaned back and looked at her.

Hermione's heart was pounding. Draco gave her a warm smile and took a step back from her. She smiled back and turned on the spot.

Hermione arrived inside her apartment and without thinking of anything fed her little kitty. Once Periwinkle was full, he ran to his little bed in her room and fell asleep almost immediately. Hermione dressed in her pyjamas and lay down in her bed. She remembered the kiss that they had shared and felt a smile on her face. It had been an amazing night.

She fell asleep and her dreams were full of gray laughing eyes and laughs like chiming bells.


	11. Details

**Hey guys! I know this isn't as interesting as it could be but I've been sick so I'm not at my best. And I have a giant English project to do...sorry...**

**And also sorry that it took me longer to update than it had. It's been crazy. **

**Anyways. Enjoy =]**

**And review please =] I promise I really do read them =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter things [[sorry I didn't realise I had to do this]]**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. It took her a moment to remember why. Then the events of last night came back to her and her smile became wider. A blush grew on her face and she pulled the covers over her head, squealing like a girl, which she was, but during her teens and preteens she just hadn't ever gotten the opportunity to be so girly because of all the issues that were going on.

Hermione managed to convince herself to get out from under the covers and go downstairs after about a half hour of girlish squeals and giggles. She stumbled down the stairs in her pyjamas (a giant shirt and shorts) rubbing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she saw Periwinkle on the counter pawing at a piece of paper. She could see what was distracting him. It's smelt weird. Periwinkle jumped off the counter when he saw her approaching and gave her an irritated "mee-ow-ow". She reached down and scooped him up. He licked her nose and then squirmed, indicating that he wanted to get down. Once he was on the floor he ran to his food bowl and stared at her.

Once she had served his majesty, she turned her attention to the paper. It was on BRIGHT hot pink paper. And it had a scent of extremely strong perfume. How weird. She picked it up and looked inside it.

_Hey Mione._

_Meet me at Harry's mansion in like 10 minutes. I NEED DETAILS. _

_And I mean the juicy stuff._

_If you know what I mean *wink*_

_Ginny _

Hermione laughed. She should've expected this. It was so Ginny. Hermione abandoned all thought of breakfast, knowing Kreacher would whip her something up when she got to Harry's. She ran up the stairs to her walk in closet (who said she wasn't girly?) and wore the first outfit she could find. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done she looked in the mirror. Ginny had done something to her and she looked better than she usually did, not that that bothered her. It was definitely a good thing. She smiled at herself before picking up Periwinkle (she had left him alone yesterday, why do it twice in a row?) and disapparated to Harry's mansion.

When she arrived, she saw Ginny standing there tapping her foot wearing pyjamas. It just registered to her that Ginny might've sent the letter ages ago. It said ten minutes. How long had she been waiting? Hermione took a few steps toward Ginny who didn't move. She still kept standing there, tapping her foot, glaring at her. They stood there for a minute or two before Hermione decided to talk.

"Hi?" she said uncertainly.

"Hi? HI? _HI? _That's what I GET?!? I've been standing here for A WHOLE HOUR. And all you can say is HI? No SORRY? Oh my god Hermione!" Ginny wasn't just upset about waiting. She didn't mind actually. But there was another problem that was bothering her. Hermione could tell but she let it go. If Ginny wanted to tell her, she would.

"I'm sorry Gin. It was a long night." That seemed to catch Ginny's attention. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the mansion, squealing. They went past the kitchen, where Ron, who was eating, looked up at them as if they were crazy.

They ran up the stairs to Ginny and Harry's room. Harry was still asleep, but that didn't seem to bother Ginny. She dragged Hermione onto the bed and shoved at Harry who woke up with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Whazgoinon?" he said. Hermione burst out laughing. Harry was the funnies person in the morning. His already messy hair became impossibly messier and you could literally _see _the disorientation in his eyes. His words slurred together and he never stopped rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing you dimwit. Wake up already. Hermione is here and I'm getting details about her date last night." At the word date, Harry stopped fidgeting and looked at Hermione, finally realising she was there. He smiled at her and then looked at his girlfriend expectantly, "Ugh and YES you can stay if you want. If you don't want to, hurry up and get out." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed, "It's okay I want to listen! She's my best friend after all." Ginny glared at Harry, "Well ok fine, _our _best friend." Harry said to her, and she smiled. _Wow, _Hermione thought, _Ginny can be so sensitive. Wonder what's wrong... _

Ginny seemed to know what Hermione was thinking because she looked at her and shook her head a little bit; translation: I'll tell you later when Harry isn't here. Hermione could live with that. She nodded slightly and Ginny looked relieved.

"So Hermione. How was the _date _with _Malfoy_" Said Harry, acting like a small child with his over-emphasis on the words 'date' and 'Malfoy'. Hermione smiled.

"Great." Ginny glared at her

"I'm going to need more than 'great' Hermione Granger. I need details, and I need them now. Harry go away." Ginny said pushing her fiancée. Harry looked dumfounded

"But you just said I could stay!" He said frowning at her.

"I said you could. But now i want you to leave me and Hermione need to talk." She said giving Harry a cheeky little smile which he returned. He got off the bed and walked out of the room stretching his arms over his head. Once he had shut the door and they had heard his footsteps going down the stairs Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Okay. Spill. Where did you go?" Ginny was so excited she was literally bouncing up and down. Hermione wondered what would happen when Ginny found out about the kiss.

"Breathe Ginny. Well he gave me 3 options as to where to go. We could've gone to the Skwiggly restaurant in Diagon Alley, or we could've gone to a muggle sushi restaurant." Ginny noticed that her friend had only named two possibilities and had said 'could have' meaning that they didn't go there. Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly so she sighed and continued, "but instead I picked option three, which was to go back to his house."

Ginny's eyes widened at those last four words. Back to his house could only mean one thing, "Oh my god did you-?"

"OH GOSH! NO GINNY!" Hermione said, her face turning bright red, "we chatted and ate dinner!" Could Hermione have been imagining it or did Ginny's face fall a little bit?

"Oh. Okay then. Well ok I do not want to know what you talked about, because that's not fun at all. How did you say goodnight?" Ginny said with a wide grin.

"Well...we...*cough*...we....well...." Hermione started stuttering. She didn't know how to say it.

"SPIT IT OUT HERMIONE I'M DYING HERE!" yelled Ginny causing Periwinkle to jump. Periwinkle jumped off the bed and went to the door. Hermione opened the door for him and he ran down the stairs, towards the smell of Harry's breakfast. Hermione turned back to Ginny with a smile on her face.

"Okay Ginny. We kissed."

There was a silence for a few minutes before Ginny squealed and erupted in giggles, "I can't-believe-you- kissed- Draco- frikkin- Malfoy" She said between gasps of laughter, "if you had- told your- yourself that a few years ago- can you imagine- how you would- how you would've reacted?" she said, before falling over in more giggles. Hermione started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Draco Malfoy. She had kissed the bouncing ferret.

When they were done laughing Ginny hugged Hermione, "I'm so happy for you Mione." Ginny said before letting go. Hermione smiled at her friend and decided to ask the thing that had been bothering her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny turned paler and looked up at her friend, reading her. She didn't know if Hermione would be able to handle this. It had, after all, killed her once. Hermione sighed, "Ginny whatever it is I can handle it."

Ginny sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I intercepted your mail and took this out after I received it, but I figure youre going to find out soon enough." She handed the paper to Hermione. Hermione was slightly furious about how Ginny intercepted her mail but her curiosity won in the battle of emotions. She took the paper from Ginny and opened it.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Lavender Brown. _

_We do hope you can come._

_Lots of love,_

_Mr and Mrs. Brown ._

**Hey guys thanks for reading again =] I promise I'll update sooner. **

**Please review.**

**xox**


	12. Deluminator

**Hey guys thanks for being so patient! I'm sorry! I broke my promise about the whole updating fast thing. You can blame my school. Ha-ha. Exams are soon (as in like in less than a month) so we're all busy. Anyway, you don't want to hear my personal problems =P Hope you like this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of the story**

Hermione kept staring at it. She knew that it would happen. She was sure that it would happen. She knew it was inevitable. She had known that since that night she had seen them in her house. They were happy together. She just, never let herself accept that.

_Then why did it hurt so bad?_

Ginny was watching her carefully, reading the emotions on her best friends face. Hermione was good at controlling her expression, it was blank, but she had no control whatsoever on her eyes.

Ginny winced as she saw the emotions in there. They were so strong that they hurt her as well. There was incredulity, which was only natural. There was a tiny bit of anger, which only lasted a second though. But mostly, there was hurt. Pain. Agony. Anguish. Tears. Ginny rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder and comforted her as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

Hermione violently wiped the tear off her cheek and turned to look at her friend. She didn't like the sympathy there. She attempted to pull herself together as a sob escaped from her throat, but Ginny, seeing what she was doing and why, stepped in.

"You don't need to be brave Mione. I'd be upset too if my ex got married to someone else."

Hermione felt guilty. That was, after all, why she was upset, but she didn't want to make Ginny suffer as well, "It-It's something else," she saw confusion in Ginny's features, she couldn't blame her. Hermione sighed and continued with her magnificent lie, "it's the fact that he got is happily ever after first, it's the fact that it's _her, _it's the fact that I'm not as upset as I should be. I should be upset about _him _but I'm not." Ginny looked at Hermione pitifully.

"IM NOT Ginny. It's that, well, maybe it's me."

Hermione froze. She had been lying, of course, but just then she realized that that was the truth. Ginny looked at her, basically reading her friends mind.

"Hermione, it isn't you. You are amazing, you are funny, you're smart, you're fun to talk to-"Hermione cut her off by holding up her hand.

"That's not what I meant. I know that this wasn't my fault. Trust me I've had a year to think about it. It's just, maybe I've changed you know? Why don't I feel so bad about RON getting married? Why do I feel worse about the fact that he's getting married FIRST? I mean…" She looked up into Ginny's face and read her expression, "You know what, never mind, I have to go." Hermione said standing up.

Ginny stood up as well, "Hold on a second Hermione." She said and ran out of the room. Hermione stood there feeling stupid. Ron was getting married. Why didn't she care enough? What was _wrong _with her? Ginny was gone for about 5 minutes and Hermione was getting frustrated. When Ginny came back Hermione was pacing the room. Ginny walked straight up to Hermione, stopped, and stood with her palm facing upwards toward Hermione, giving her something. Hermione looked down at the little thing. It was silver and looked like a cigarette lighter, sort of like the one her dad used. But it wasn't, there was something unique and familiar about it. Hermione finally registered what it was.

The Deluminator.

Hermione looked up into her friends face, her own a question mark.

"Take it. I did when I was upset, that time Harry and I broke up. I was so sad I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to get out someplace. I took the Deluminator from Ron's room and it took me somewhere. I didn't even know I wanted to go there but it did and that place made me feel loads better. Trust the Deluminator ok? It'll take you to a place where you need to go, even if you don't want to." Ginny said shoving the Deluminator into Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down at it for a few seconds before giving Ginny a smile and a hug. How did she always know what Hermione needed?

Hermione pulled away and ran down the stairs to get her little kitten. She wasn't going to leave him here. If she had to, she would apparate home and then back to 'the place she needed to be'.

She found Periwinkle in the kitchen cuddling Harry's arm. Harry was feeding the little thing drops of milk from his cereal. Hermione watched for a second and then walked inside and picked up her little kitty. Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"I knew you could handle it. And don't worry, I wont tell Ron about the Deluminator." With a small wink, he left the room holding his cereal, which Periwinkle was staring after longingly. Hermione chuckled and pulled out the Deluminator. She had never used it before, Dumbledore had given it to Ron.

She tried her luck at it. She clicked the button that, on a lighter, would start the fire. A blue light appeared in front of her and it just hovered there. Periwinkle tried to paw at the light but she held on to him, she didn't want to lose her opportunity to cheer up. She held onto her kitty tight and stepped forward. The light floated into her, like literally, into her, and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. Sort of like there were butterflies in there, in a good way.

Ron had told them about how he had found them before so she followed those instructions, and disapparated.

It was exciting not knowing where she was going, but knowing she would like it

She opened her eyes and saw a large gate. It was familiar, from a darker time though. She felt butterflies in her tummy again, but this time they were the bad kind. She felt her stomach clench. She didn't like this place, that much she knew, but still, the deluminator was never wrong, right?

She looked down at her kitty to see if he was okay. He was thrilled. _What the hell? _Periwinkle started to squirm and then jumped out of her arms and slipped through the bars of the gate.

"NO! Periwinkle! Come back here!"

The cat turned around and then turned and ran to, Hermione assumed, the door. Hermione's stomach dropped. What if she never saw her kitty again? What if Periwinkle just got lost? She looked around again. It was a giant building. There was a pond in the front garden, and a great big garden. There were statues everywhere. She was just trying to figure out the shape of a statue when she heard a door slam with a loud BOOM.

She looked towards the source of the noise and saw a figure walking towards her holding Periwinkle. She saw her cat's face first. He was unharmed, she took a deep breath. He was purring extremely happily and was having his chin rubbed by a long spider-like finger. She followed the finger up to the crook of the elbow, to the shoulder, the neck and finally the face.

She felt a gasp escape her. It couldn't be! This wasn't possible! Not right! She felt cold grey eyes glare down at her. Draco had said he was dead!

A small smile spread across Lucius Malfoy's face.


	13. Oh boy, am I in trouble

**Hey guys! I was inspired so I decided to update a little faster than last time. **

**Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm no JK Rowling. My name is Nii, you don't see her calling herself NJK Rowling now do you?**

He kept smiling down at her. It wasn't a nice smile, it was pure evil. She could see the mischief in his eyes. A thought flashed across Hermione's mind, _did he know that she had a thing with Draco? _

She realised she didn't want to know the answer. If he didn't know, it could mean that Draco didn't think her worth mentioning. If he did, he did not approve. WHY were men so complicated? It was ridiculous. What happened to the cold hard truth? Jeez.

Lucius Malfoy dropped the cat and then apparated away before Hermione could do anything. She stood frozen on the spot. Lucius Malfoy was alive, and that was news to the ministry. Was Narcissa alive as well?

Hermione marched up the stone path towards the mansion. She needed an explanation, and she needed one now. She marched up to the giant door and pushed it open, without knocking. She marched herself inside and fell to her knees.

She was standing in the same living room in which she had been tortured again. Only this time, she didn't have Draco there to comfort her, and direct her away from the place. The cold marble floor felt horrible against the skin of her knees. She saw the place where she had fainted of pain. The pain. It was horrible. She couldn't breathe. She had tears everywhere. Her hand went up to her throat, where there was still a small scar from the time when

Bellatrix Lestrange had cut her. She remembered how her body had shook. She remembered the high pitched laughter, her sobs, her screams, her pain, and the tears.

All of a sudden she felt strong arms around her. She started to fight them. They couldn't do that to her! No! She had had enough!

"No! No more pain! Please! Please stop!" she yelled, realising how hard she was sobbing. Her whole body shook with the strength of her sobs. The arms around her tightened and she felt a body press itself against her, comforting her, not harming her. She turned her head to cry into that person. She didn't care if it was Lucius, she didn't care if it was the house elf. She just didn't care. She needed a person there for her. She needed, she just needed.

The persons hand started to smooth her hair and murmur soothing words to her. Draco was scared. He had never seen Hermione, or anyone for that matter, like this. She was sobbing so hard she was shaking. Her shoulders were moving so hard, and her tears, they were flowing so hard and fast that they had already soaked his stupid puffy shoulder pads.

He sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap. She curled up into a ball and cried into her knees. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, trying to make the pain go away. He didn't like seeing her like this, and he didn't like the fact that he had been part of why she was like this. He buried his face in her hair and murmured to her. He didn't know what he was saying but whatever he was saying was soothing her and calming her down.

They sat there together on the ground for a long time. When Hermione had calmed down she looked up to see who her comforter was and to thank them. She looked up into the beautiful grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was looking at her warily with eyes full of concern. He was worried about her, that much was obvious. She gave him a small smile which he returned with another small one. She was sitting in Draco's lap and blushed when she realised it. She attempted to lift herself up but Draco held on tight, shaking his head slightly when she raised her eyebrows at him. He stood up and carried her up the stairs to his room.

He put her down on his bed and went to the bathroom to change out of his stupid tux. He had been forced to wear it because of the meeting with his father. He went back outside wearing dress pants and a white shirt. Hermione was sitting on the bed in a ball wearing jeans, a shirt, and a cashmere jacket. Her hair fell elegantly on her shoulders and her back. Her face looked innocent and hurt. When she heard him come back into the room she smiled up at him. She had been extremely embarrassed to find out that Draco had seen her breakdown but she was thankful, all the same, that it had been him and not someone else.

Draco went to his cupboard and pulled out a giant shirt for Hermione. He threw it at her, "Go change, you'll feel better." So she did. She didnt know what strange impulse made her listen to him but she went into the bathroom and put on the big shirt. It smelt like Draco. Sort of like a freshly mown lawn covered in dew, mixed with new paper, and toothpaste, and rain. Hell, it smelt like Amortentia. Hermione giggled to herself, strange, that after all these years, she still remembered how to distinguish different potions.

She walked out of the bathroom. The shirt he had given her only came to her mid thigh and she rolled up the sleeves to make it look like a tank top thing. She liked the feeling of Draco looking at her. It was exhilarating. Draco patted the bed next to him and she went and curled up next to him in a ball. She felt him put his left arm around her shoulders and hold her against him. How had they become so close in such a short time? It was strange, but she liked it.

"So Granger, what are you doing here anyway?" he said, trying to figure her out. He had not expected to see her until the next day, when he had planned to stop by her house to surprise her. He had enjoyed the previous night a lot and had been eager to see her, but had had a meeting with his stupid father.

"It's a long story." Hermione didn't know what to say. His question had brought up the Ron thing again, which, on top of her recent pain, was not what she needed. It also arouse the Lucius Malfoy situation and she felt her curiosity bubble, "I'll tell you if you tell me something." She said childishly and she heard Draco chuckle.

"Alright then Hermione what is it?"

"Draco, what's with your father? You told me he was dead." She said a little nervously. She knew how much he hated his father. She saw anger flash in those comforting grey eyes and looked down nervously. She didn't want him to get angry at her, but all the same, she wanted to know. Draco took a deep breath before wording his answer.

"Yea, he didn't die. He made that up and fooled everyone, including me. Mum is dead. But I found out 2 months ago that my father was alive and was hiding somewhere. I summoned him to me using a Summoning charm. Yes I know it sounds stupid but funnily enough it worked. My father popped up in front of me and we had a..Uh..._interesting _discussion." he finished. Hermione could tell that he was done with the story so she didn't push any further, even though her curiosity was raging. She wondered what it must've been like, to think your parent was dead and have them magically reappear in your life after you finished grieving. She felt so bad for Draco, he had had such a rough life. She grabbed his hand and held on to it.

Draco looked down at his hand that Hermione was holding, and then up at her face. She was looking at her in a way that no one had before, and it scared him a little bit, but he didn't hate it. He smiled at her and continued, "your turn Hermione."

Hermione laughed at the fact that he was trying to lighten the mood. It was so different from the Malfoy she had known back at Hogwarts whose sole mission in life was to make life hell for everyone, "Well I got a letter that caught me off guard is all. And then I used the deluminator and it brought me here. So...yea I'm here, not much more to say."

Her answer was not what Draco had expected and that disappointed him a little. He had wanted her to have visited because she wanted to see him. The he remembered what the deluminator did and smiled inwardly. It was where she wanted to be.

"What was the letter?" he asked out of sheer curiosity. There wasn't much that got to Hermione and he wanted to know what had done it.

"It was an invitation to Ron's wedding." She said. Draco's mouth dropped open. The WEASEL was getting MARRIED? He couldn't believe it. He didn't know how to make her feel better. He just looked at her until she looked back. He didn't know what made him do it but he leaned forward and kissed her, gently, on her nose.

There was a silence there. They just stared into each other's eyes and slowly, their lips met. It was a weird feeling but it comforted them both. Soon The kiss got deeper and they both started breathing heavier. Hermione felt his hands wondering and pulled herself closer to him. He rolled her over, and the rest came naturally.

Hermione felt Draco pull her shirt over her head and then take off his own. He was extremely warm. Hermione was freaked out. Not by the fact that she was about to "do it" with Draco Malfoy, but the fact that she _wasn't _freaked out to do it with Draco Malfoy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he crushed her against the bed. She bit on his lower lip and felt him moan into her mouth and she chuckled against him. He started to chuckle as well and soon they were both shaking with laughter together, their bodies moving in unison.

Draco rolled off Hermione so that they were lying side by side. They both didn't say anything, waiting for their breathing to level out. Draco felt happy, which was weird, since it was The Hermione Granger he had just almost slept with.

Draco stretched out his hand to grab Hermione's and she took it. They turned to look at each other and lay there staring, both liking what they were seeing. Hermione was extremely distracted by the fact that Draco wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a perfectly sculpted pale body. He didnt have extremely defined abs but he did have them. He had light scar lines everywhere that, she assumed, were from his days when he was with Voldemort. Maybe those were his punishments.

Draco watched Hermione look at his body and decided to do the same to her. She was making him extremely nervous with the whole looking thing, so he wanted to do the same to her. Hermione was lying next to him in nothing but her undergarments. He hadn't noticed what a great figure she had. Her hair was all over. There was some on her neck and shoulders, some on her face and some sprawled all over the bed and pillows. As he looked at her face, a lock of hair fell into her eyes.

He laughed as she tried to blow it away from her face and reached out to brush it away. As he did, he cupped her face and didn't move his hand. She looked up at him with those brown eyes. They were the colour of his favourite muggle chocolate. He pulled her next to him and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and then sighed. She pulled away from him and went to get dressed.

Draco didn't want her to go, "Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione heard the emotion in that voice and felt a blush on her face. She didnt want to go either, "I have to go. Ginny will be expecting me back and I have to return the deluminator to Ron. And I have to fine Periwinkle."

Hermione felt guilty. She had forgotten about her little kitty. He was somewhere in the Manor, she knew that for sure. But it was a big manor, he could be anywhere, finding him could take hours. She pulled her jeans and shirt on, then her cashmere jacket thing. When she turned back to look at Draco she almost fell over, he was standing right there. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He laughed and took her hand. He had worn his shirt again and was leading her out of the door.

"So where is Periwinkle?" Draco asked starting conversation. It wasn't hard for him to do that anymore. She was just so easy to talk to.

"I don't know." Draco looked at her and she rolled her eyes, "I haven't lost him. He's somewhere in your manor" Draco laughed; he knew exactly where the little rascal was. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he shook his head, changing their course, still holding on to Hermione's hand.

In less than five minutes they got to a room that had periwinkle doors. Draco pushed open the doors and Hermione felt her mouth drop open. Inside, was the library. There were bookcases going up to the ceiling. There must have been over a billion books in there. Draco watched as Hermione looked around in awe and had to restrain himself from laughing. She had always been a bookworm, not everything changed over the years. Hermione looked at Draco to see him mocking her with his eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Draco laughed at her and then walked to the far side of the library.

Hermione trailed after him curiously and saw something that made a smile spread across her face. There was a giant fireplace with cushy couches in front of it. Periwinkle was on the biggest cushy chair and was fast asleep along with another little kitten.

Draco walked over and prodded the two awake. Periwinkle jumped off the couch and ran towards Hermione, jumping up into her arms. The other kitten was a grey tabby. Draco picked that one up and then walked towards Hermione.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet Willy. He is Periwinkle's older brother. I was going to give you both but I became too attatched." He smiled, "sorry." Willy looked up at Draco and Draco nuzzled Willy with his nose. The sight was so cute. Hermione walked over to them and kissed Draco on the cheek. He looked up at her, surprised, but not unhappy.

"I have to go now Draco. But thank you. I didnt think I'd ever like you this way." She smiled at his increadulous expression and walked out of the Manor by herself. Draco stood frozen in the library with a small smile spreading across his face. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble_, he thought.

Hermione walked out of the Manor and disapparated back to her own apartment. Ron could live without his deluminator for a day, well not Ron, Ginny. She put Periwinkle down on her couch and he fell asleep almost instantly. Hermione went to her room and found a note on her pillow, along with a red rose.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I think it's about time that you and I get to know eachother._

_How about we meet up at the Leaky tomorrow at lunchtime? Around 12?_

_See you soon. Love,_

_Jack Mayson._

Oh boy was she in trouble.

**Hope you liked it =]**

**Nii**


	14. Screwed

**Hey guys. Hope you like it =]**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot**

Cheerios ? No.

Captain Crunch ? Nah.

Coco pops ? No.

Noodles ? No.

Food ? No.

Hermione slammed the door to her pantry with a slam. Ever since she had received that letter from Jack she had been restless

To be honest, she had forgotten that there were other choices, other than Draco. She had just been so caught up in him.

Jack's letter lay open on her kitchen counter. She had read it enough to memorize. She opened the door to her refrigerator, feeling the cool air Wash over her.

She was wearing a spaghetti top with boxers. The air from the fridge was freezing her. But she didn't care. She looked inside the fridge and saw nothing she liked in there. With a frustrated yell she slammed the door.

She heard a knock on her door. She looked up at the clock. It was 7 :30 in the morning. What the hell was someone doing knocking on her door at 7 :30 in the morning ?!?!?! How stupid were they? It was Sunday for god sakes. Who is awake so early on a Sunday?

She walked over to the door expecting to see Harry or Ginny. She opened the door and saw a tall man standing there. He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face and he had a cheerful aura around him. He was wearing wizarding robes of a deep purple and on his feet he was wearing flip flops.

Hermione looked the guy up and down. He looked familiar. She hadn't realized how much time had gone by since she had opened the door for him. She watched his eyes look up and down her body, stopping at some parts.

She became aware of what she was wearing and felt a blush warm up on her cheek. She didn't know him but it was still embarrassing to have a good looking guy look at her. Especially when she was in nothing but her 'pajamas'.

"Hey" he said after a few seconds. His voice was deep. It was the complete opposite of Draco's. He didn't have a drawl, it was just a normal voice. His voice suddenly clicked with her. This was him! It was Jack! Holy shit!

"Uhm…hi.." She didn't know how to respond. How was she supposed to know?!?! It wasn't as if they taught this stuff at school. She would've been so good at it. Jack smiled at her, obviously pleased by the fact that she didn't yell at him.

"Sorry to disturb you. As I recall I said we would meet at the Leaky today, but I felt it would be a lot more fun to pick you up instead." He smiled. Obviously he had a perverted idea of fun. He seemed to know what she was thinking, "I wasn't being a pervert. I was just saying." Hermione couldn't help herself. She laughed.

The moment she laughed she felt immensely guilty. As if she was cheating on Draco. But she wasn't. Now that she thought about it. They weren't really a couple were they? This was still part of the audition process. She hadn't decided yet. She needed to keep her choices open.

Jack walked inside and looked around. As the door closed behind him, Periwinkle ran out of the kitchen, "Aw he's adorable!" Jack said and kneeled down next to Periwinkle. Periwinkle didn't like him though, that much was obvious. The second the man kneeled down next to him, Periwinkle attacked his knee and ran away.

The scratch on Jack's knee was bleeding.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! He's not usually like that" Hermione said, running to the kitchen to get her wand. She healed the wounds carefully and then became aware of Jack staring at her. She looked up at him (the boy was tall) and just stood there.

He reached out and brushed some of her hair aside. She smiled at him and walked away, telling him that she was going to get ready. She shut her room door and sank onto the bed, her head in her hands.

What was she going to do? Standing close to Jack didn't feel as good as standing next to Draco. She shook herself. What was she doing? She ought to give him a chance.

She got ready and ran down the stairs to find two men, instead of one, in her living room. Both Draco and Jack looked up as she entered.


	15. Amateur

**Heyy. Sorry it took so long again. I fractured my toe so it's been a bit crazy. Anyways.**

**Thanks for your suggestions in the reviews! Enjoyyyyyy**

"Uh...hi?" she said. What else could she say? She found two out of three of her potential husbands in her living room. Wasn't that enough to freak anyone out?

"Hey. I needed to talk to you. But I can see your _busy" _ Draco said with an awful sneer. She knew he would be mad, "Send for me when you're done." He said. Then he stormed out of the door.

Ah crap.

"Well that was awkward. Anyways, shall we go?" Jack said with a small smile at her. She felt a smile on her face. At least he didn't dive bomb her with questions. She walked over to him and held on to his arm. Then they disapparated to the Leaky.

Draco stormed into his room, irritated. Why did Hermione seeing this other guy bother him so much? He knew she was going to be seeing other guys as well. He just.....didn't know.

He flopped onto his bed and put his face in his hands. He shouldn't have been so mean. HE was going to have hell to pay when he saw her again.

Saw her again. The idea put a small smile on his face. NO! This wasn't right! This was Hermione freaking Granger.

"Draco." He jumped at the sound of his name. He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. Why the hell was he here? Hadn't Draco specifically told him never to come back again at their last visit?

"Lucius." Lucius's expression looked pained. He loved his son. His son hated him. It was a burden no man should ever have to live with. He looked at his son now.

Draco had tear tracks down his cheeks, ones he didn't know about. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Draco, remember what I told you all those months ago at our first visit?" Lucius said a devilish grin on his face. Draco stiffened. He didn't like reliving that. It was what had caused everything.

"Yes I do."

"Well. It's time to move onto the next step." Draco's heartbeat quickened. He didn't want to do this. But....he had no choice. He got up and, along with his father, disapparated into the unknown.

Hermione got home from her 'date' 4 hours later. It had been hot and sweaty in Diagon Alley. She ran to her room and stripped off her clothes, and put on her bikini. It felt so nice to have cool air on her again.

She ran back downstairs and went to her kitchen. She had no plans of actually going swimming. She had dumped her purse on her counter before changing. She took the bag and went to sit on her cushy sofa.

The letters she had picked up from the muggle post office were right on top. She pulled them out and started to open them.

_Mom and dad, Telephone company, Mom, Aunt Sally, Mom, Gram, Mom-. _

She stopped dead. Gram? Her third suitor? She ripped that letter open with such speed she amazed herself.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I'm sorry for my absence from your little 'competition' for finding a husband._

_I believe I have to drop out. I had a rather recent...experience..._

_My deepest apologies. _

_It would have been a pleasure to be your husband._

_Good luck, and please, watch out._

_Gram Pruffernoob._

That letter was so confusing on many levels that Hermione had to reread it many more times. So, he dropped out.

_Good, _she thought, _two guys is enough. _

Second, he had an 'experience'. This made Hermione curious. What the hell? An experience? Hermione decided not to linger too much on it. He probably fell in love, and she was happy for him.

She read the second last line again. _Watch out. _The words sent chills through her body. What was that supposed to mean? She looked at the envelope again. The letter had been delivered today.

Before Hermione could brood on it too much there was a knock on her door. She hopped of f the couch and ran to the door, looking through the peephole. All she could see was pale blonde hair. She smiled as she opened the door.

Draco turned around to face her and automatically found himself transfixed. She had opened the door wearing nothing but a bikini, and a skimpy one at that. As he watched, her face turned red as she realised what she was wearing. He pushed her out of the way and went into her house.

Hermione felt stupid. How could she forget she was in a bikini? As she watched, Draco sat down on her couch and looked at her pile of letters. She watched him smile at all the letters from her mom. Truth be told, it was pretty embarrassing.

Draco looked up at her and smirked, "If you want to go change Hermione just go do it." As if he couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, which only added to his laughter, and then ran up the stairs to her room.

She quickly pulled on a sundress and ran back down the stairs, to see Draco on the floor talking to Periwinkle. _Seriously, _she thought, _what the hell happened in Hogwarts? _

Draco looked up and smiled at her, "yes I like your cats, get over it." She laughed and then sat on the sofa and having Draco join her only seconds after. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Draco broke the silence.

"So, how was your date?" She looked up at him, stunned. The last time he had referred to her date with Jack, he had been sneering. He looked honestly curious. Maybe he had contained himself.

"Nothing great. Walked around Diagon Alley, ate lunch, got ice cream. The usual generic boring date stuff." She answered, watching the smirk grow on his face.

"Pfft. Amateur." Hermione laughed. Trust Draco to say something like that.

"Any particular reason you came over today Draco?" She didn't miss the small fidgety move Draco made. It looked like a small boy caught with the cookie jar. Hell it looked a lot like she did when she stole the cookie jar when she was little.

"Yeah. 2. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk this morning." He said with a small smile up at her.

"It's alright. Why were you a jerk though?" Draco fidgeted again. It was actually really fun watching him get nervous like this.

"Well alright, I was jealous." Hermione felt her mouth drop open. Had he actually just said that? "Okay no need to get all shocked on me. It's only natural. When your girlfriend goes out with another guy of COURSE you're going to get jealous-"Hermione cut off his babbling by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not getting shocked. I'm happy." She said smiling up at him. Draco smiled right back. This was probably the only time a girl had been HAPPY to hear her addressed as his girlfriend. For them, sex friend was probably more accurate. "Anyways," Hermione said, breaking through Draco's mind-babblings, "That was only one reason. You said there were two."

Damn. Draco was really hoping she had forgotten about that. But then he remembered who he was talking to. He wouldn't be able to lie, she was way too intuitive. "Fine. The second reason was." He took a breath, closing his eyes before speaking, "I missed you."

It was silent for a few seconds. Draco peeked at her and saw her smiling. He felt it was safe to open his eyes fully again. When he did, Hermione leaned forward and kissed his nose. She laughed as he scrunched it up and then got up from the sofa, heading towards her stupid cat.

She walked over to the glass door and picked her cat up. He was trying to get through it again. She placed him in the kitchen and then turned back to Draco. He was reading the letter from Gram with an uninterruptable look on his face. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped violently, panic in his eyes, "Draco what's wrong?" He turned to her and put on a fake smile.

"Nothing nothing. I just remembered, I have to go. Sorry. I love you. Bye." And with that he ran out of the door. Hermione was frozen. He had just said I love you. She ran to her door and saw him leaning against the wall.

"I love you too Draco." He turned to her and looked at her for a minute. Before she knew it he had her in his arms and was kissing her. She kissed him back, and intertwined her fingers in his hair. He pushed her back inside the house and then shut the door behind him.

They broke apart both breathing heavily. They smiled at each other and then, holding hands walked back to the sofa.

"Well that was weird." Hermione said, referring to Draco's weird change of emotion. Draco seemed to understand what she was talking about.

"I just remembered something, that's all. I didn't mean to worry you. It was just....yea." He gave her a big smile and she laughed. She had been thinking it was way more severe than that. Maybe she was going crazy.

The two of them sat there talking for a while, before Draco disapparated back to his mansion.

Lucius was standing in his room again. He raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco nodded, and a wicked smile spread across Lucius's face.

**Hope you liked it =] **


	16. Heartattack

**Hello! I don't think I'm going to have time to update for a while…exams are next week and I really don't want to fail =P **

**Anyways hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine**

Hermione was standing. She could see Draco at the end of a hallway. The hallway of the Departement of Mysteries. Draco was sitting on a bench, facing away from her.

She ran towards him, scared to be back here. It brought back memories of Sirius. Even though they hadn't been related or connected in any way, as he had been with Harry, he had become the godfather she had never had.

As she got closer she realized Draco wasn't alone. He was with his father, and they were talking, plotting. About her. She heard the word kill, and watched as Draco crumbled to the floor.

Lucius Malfoy raised his wand and…

Hermione awoke to the sound of her own screams.

* * *

Cold sweat coated her forehead. She was sure it couldn't be true but the dream still haunted her. She looked around her room, trying to find objects of comfort.

Periwinkle was asleep on her pillow. She smiled at the kitten, listening to his breathing, trying to level out her own…

She woke up again to knocks on her door. She'd gone back to sleep listening to Periwinkle breathe. The knocking on her door continued, constantly growing louder, so she hurriedly put a robe over her pyjama's and went to her door.

Harry was standing outside her door in formal dress robes that greatly resembled a muggle tuxedo. Seriously, it was scary how much muggle fashion was affecting wizard fashion.

Harry gave her an incredulous look before explaining, probably in response to her question mark expression.

"For the love of Merlins smelly left sock! You idiot! Ron's wedding is in an hour!"

Hermione had forgotten. Ron was getting married today. Ron was getting married to Lavender Brown today. She was going to be Lavender Weasley. The thought made Hermione giggle. They two names sounded ridiculous together. She was so glad she hadn't chosen to marry Ron. She would've been called Hermione Weasley.

Harry was irritated with her behaviour. Honestly, Ron was getting married in an hour and he was the best man. He would not be delayed by Hermione and her childish giggles, which irritated him too because he had no idea what she was giggling about.

He shoved her in the shoulder and sat on her bed and sat on Hermoine's bed as she ran around the room gathering her stuff so she could get ready. As she was running around she was thinking hard.

Ron was getting married today. How could she have forgotten? Well, she had to be fair to herself. What with Jack, Draco, Lucius, Ginny, Harry and Periwinkle, she had completely lost all memory of that stupid invitation. How could anyone expect her to remember anyways? With all that had been going on, how could she be expected to remember some idiots wedding day? Especially when the idiot was her ex-boyfriend who she had been on rough terms with?

Harry was still sitting on the bed, impatiently she might add, when she was done getting ready 10 minutes later. She had hastily smacked on some makeup and put a spell on her hair to make it behave.

She grabbed Harrys arm and they disapparated to The Burrow.

They were holding the wedding at the same place where Bill and Fleur had gotten married. It was as beautiful as Hermione remembered. She had barely taken a step towards the giant marquee when Harry grabbed her forearm and dragged her into the Weasleys' broomshed.

The broomshed was disgusting. There was no other way to describe it. The low roof made it impossible for anyone to stand up straight. There were spiders everywhere and it smelt like dragon dung. Harry sat her down on one of the stools while he sat across from her.

"Harry what the hell? I thought you wanted to rush to get to Ron's wedding?" Hermione had to admit, she was irritated. Harry had rushed her getting ready process and now he wanted to sit in a broomshed while Ron was sitting inside probably panicking.

"Hermione I wanted to talk to you before we went into the wedding." Harry looked nervous and his voice sounded so gentle she didn't have the heart to yell at him or make a sarcastic comment. He looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to blow, but it never happened so he took a deep breath before he continued, "Are you going to be able to go in there? I mean," He cleared his throat, "It is, after all, Ron's wedding."

Hermione smiled at Harry. He was honestly concerned about her. She was so lucky to have a friend like him that she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Harry if I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't have come. And don't worry, I don't have anymore feelings for Ron anyway." Harry gave her a small smile before holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and together they walked out of the broomshed.

"Hermione," Harry said when they reached the entrance of the marquee, "I did a little something for you so you would be okay today."

Hermione looked up at him questioningly. He just smiled, shook his head, and opened the flap/door thing of the marquee and Hermione squealed.

"Shut UP Hermione! Jeez it's just me!" Draco said but smiled as she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back, "I missed you too Hermione," he whispered into her ear, and Hermione felt a smile spread across her face.

They pulled apart, but were still holding hands. That day had made them so close it was spectacular. Hermione had never thought she would feel this way about anyone, but then Draco came along, the nice one, and did this to her.

"Hermione its time to go in now." Harrys voice pierced through the happy little bubble that she and Draco were standing in. They both jumped but followed Harry into the marquee, holding hands.

The wedding was amazing. It was even better than Bill and Fleurs. Hermione had cried into Draco's shoulder during the ceremony. She always cried at weddings, which she had to later explain to Draco, and it had nothing to do with Ron.

She danced with Draco while the music was playing, and she even went up to Ron and Lavender to congratulate them. They had both looked shocked to see her so happy, which had only magnified when Draco came up to them and slid his arm around her waist.

* * *

Hermione got back to her apartment with a smile on her face. She and Draco had kissed goodnight and she had apparated home.

Hermione crawled into bed and smiled. First thing in the morning, she was going to have a word with dear old Jack.

**Hope you liked it =]**


	17. I love you

**Hey guys. I updated fast because I was too excited over it to stop for a week. And also my friend nomnom was pressuring me to write another one =] so you can thank her! Haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my storyline.**

Hermione laid her tissue box in the middle of the dining table. The only person she had ever dumped in her life was Ron. Ron had cried, but that was because he was Ron. She didn't know Jack as well. Would he cry?

There was a knock on her door. She looked up at the clock. It was 3 o clock. Jack was right on time.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled in the general direction of the door before running upstairs to look in her mirror. She had put on jeans and a white tank top, muggle style. She always wore muggle clothes at home, they were a lot more comfortable than robes. She had a black and white scarf around her neck and her hair tied up in a bun. She wanted to look casual when ending her relationship with Jack.

She quickly applied a layer of lip-gloss (she didn't want to look too shabby) and ran down the stairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Jack was standing there looking extremely handsome. He was wearing jeans and a white button down shirt, with the first 3 buttons open. _Shame, _Hermione thought, _he could've been my husband. _

That thought quickly went out of her mind when she noticed him look over her body a few times. _Oh my gosh what a pervert! _

Hermione thought about Draco, and how he never looked up and down her body before saying hi. She smiled, she was definitely making the right choice.

Jack took a step in and shut the door behind him. Jesus, she hadn't even invited him in.

"Hey Hermione, what did you want to see me about?" He said. Hermione felt guilty, she had judged him so harshly a few seconds ago! She had completely forgotten what a nice guy he had been on their 'date'. She smiled at him, trying to make herself feel better about it.

"Jack, we need to talk." She watched Jack's eyes widen. Okay, yes, it was a ridiculously generic line to say, which was so pathetic and obvious, but really, it was the best thing to say!

Jack looked around and noticed the box of tissues placed 'inconspicuously' on the table. She looked at it herself. It was an empty table with a flower and a tissue box. _Wow Hermione, real inconspicuous. _

She looked back up at Jack who was frowning at her, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Hermione nodded. She didn't know what to say. Why did breaking up with someone feel so bad?!?!? You were the one doing it not them! Jacks next reaction took Hermione completely by surprise.

"WHY? BECAUSE OF THAT DRACO MALFOY GUY?!?!?" Hermione nodded again. She still had no idea what to say. And if she did talk, she was pretty sure her voice would crack or come out in a whisper. Jack glared at her.

He walked right up to her, grabbed her, and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him off her and eventually he did get off. It was her turn to glare at him. What the fuck? Jack didnt look angry anymore. He looked destroyed. When he spoke, there was so much emotion in his voice that Hermione actually let go of her anger at him.

"You made your choice, I get it. But just remember. I'm always here alright? I've been in love with you since the Hogwarts days. I'm always here." And with that he walked out the door.

Hermione stood there, not knowing what to do. Just then, an eagle owl soared through the window. She ran over to it and plucked the letter from it's leg.

_Hey Hermione, come over ASAP alright? It's important. Lots of love, Draco._

* * *

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor 20 minutes later. She walked inside and ran up the stairs before she could burst into tears again, remembering her torture. Draco's room door was shut. She knocked on the door, hoping he was ready. She didn't feel ready to wait.

Draco answered the door after her first knock and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. She hugged him back and heard him slam the door shut with his foot.

Draco pulled away from her and smiled. She looked around the room. There were flowers everywhere and light music playing. It sounded like the music that muggles played in elevators. Hermione smiled, she had always laughed at elevator music.

She looked at Draco, trying to find some sort of clue. Draco was wearing a tux. Not even a wizard tux but an actual muggle tux. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and he took her to his bed.

He made her sit down on the bed and looked at her for a second. Hermione looked back at him. He looked so nervous. It was so cute.

"So, uh, Draco..." Hermione started, but she couldn't get much further. Right when she said his name, Draco practically jumped on her and kissed her. The kiss lasted a long time. Hermione felt his hands wonder and smiled against his lips. Whatever was going on, that made Draco so happy, she liked it.

When they finally broke apart, both taking deep breaths to slow down their heart rates, Draco spoke.

"Hermione, I had to do it. I'm sorry. I just, it was hard thinking that that could be the last time I ever kissed you. It's been really weird for me, you know? Falling in love with someone who I had been a jerk to all my school years. And I want to apologize for that. I never should have done it, I should've gotten to know you and if I had, I would've fallen in love with you sooner."

Hermione stared up at him incredulously. She opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off.

"No don't say anything. I don't need you to forgive me. I don't want you to forgive me. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Hermione gasped as Draco slid down onto one knee. Holy shit! He was proposing! He pulled a little box, periwinkle of course, out of one of the pockets inside his tux jacket. He opened the box, showing her a beautiful ring. It was emerald coloured, with a thin gold band. There were little gold carvings on the inside of the ring which Hermione couldn't really read, but they said something. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. It was beautiful.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I promise to love you forever and ever. You have been the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you make me feel like I've never felt before. I apologize for all the things I did to you in the past and I hope one day you will be able to forget them," Hermione smiled down at him.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	18. Erik Yummay

**Hey all. Hope you like the story! Yes, I know I'm confusing you right now but it'll all fall into place I promise... Special thanks to my friend nomnom for helping me where I was having trouble...and to my other friends for being so supportive :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...**

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione was in a muggle Starbucks when she heard him call her. She glanced over to the source of the voice calling her name. He looked the same he had all those years ago.

His brown hair fell into his blue/brown eyes. He was taller than she was. He had a hot body and an amazing smile. His face hadn't changed at all. His eyes still lit up when he smiled, but it looked like he hadn't smiled in a while. He had been really fun and had been the life of the party. He was looking at her with creepy intensity, just like he had back then. He was a shy guy on the outside, but once you got to know him, he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

Erik Yummay practically ran towards her. She stood up and returned the hug to her best childhood friend. They hadn't seen each other since they had been friends back before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. They were family friends, and he was like an older brother to her.

They had kept in touch all those years, through letters and phone calls, but hadn't actually seen each other since her 11th birthday party.

"Erik! You came!" Hermione said, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. He had been her best friend, probably about the same ranking as Harry would get.

"Of course I did you dork! You asked me to come here, so I did. God Hermione, it's been way to long!" He said sitting down in a chair opposite her, "So what was the _spectacular _news you wanted to tell me?" He said, doing jazz hands on the word spectacular. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, he had always been able to make her laugh.

"Erik I've missed you so much" She said, still laughing. A smile spread across Erik's face and he kicked her foot under the table.

"I missed you too. Now stop being a baby and tell me what you needed to tell me." He said with a cheeky smile. She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing.

"Well Erik, I actually called you over here to invite you..." Erik raised his eyebrows.

"Invite me where Mione?" Hermione held her left hand out to him. He looked at her hand and she watched as a smile spread across his face, as he noticed the beautiful ring that was on her third finger, "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" He yelled, causing the whole cafe to turn and look at them.

"Shut UP Erik! And yes I am getting married." She said with a small smile. Erik looked up at her and asked the question that she had been avoiding. How he did it, she didn't know.

"Have you told your parents?" Hermione blushed, which was enough of an answer for him. He glared at her for a second before standing up, grabbing her arm, and making her stand up. He threw a tip on the table and pulled her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Mrs. Granger answered the door on the third knock, to see Erik and her daughter in the doorway. Hermione watched a smile spread across her mother's face and braced herself for the ambush she was about to receive. And surely enough, here it came.

"HERMIONE DEAR! It's been so long! How are you??!?! Oh and Erik! It is lovely to see you too dear." Her mom said before giving them each a giant hug. Erik smiled at Hermione while she was getting kissed and pampered by her mother. _Really, _Hermione thought, _this is why I hadn't told them yet._

Jennifer Granger dragged her daughter and her godson into their small apartment while yelling for her husband. Frank Granger came into the room and smiled when he saw who it was. They hadn't seen their daughter for 2 months. She had always said she was busy. It was a great treat to see her. They had missed her.

Jennifer shoved her daughter onto the sofa, and seated Erik in the armchair next to the sofa. She seated herself on the sofa next to her daughter (_way to close mom, _Hermione thought.) and, after Frank had seated himself opposite from Hermione on the recliner, started her interrogation.

"Oh Hermione dear, it's been way to long! How have you been? What's new? What is going on in the wizarding world? How are your friends? Thank you so much for stopping by! We have missed you so much! How is the job? How is Ronald? Are you guys finally deciding to move forward? And how is Ginny dear? I haven't seen her for months!" Jennifer then turned her attention to Erik, "Oh and Erik thank you so much for bringing her here! I know if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have seen her for a bit longer," she said giving Hermione a stern look which made her cower into her chair.

Erik gave Hermione a cheeky smile before turning to Mrs. Granger, "It's nice to see you too Mrs. G. Well Hermione called me to the Starbucks around the corner and obviously I went to meet her. She had some great news and I brought her here to share it with you guys as well." Erik said turning to Hermione, just like her parents did. She was going to murder that stupid Erik. He always did this.

"Uhm yea I did have news. _Thank you _Erik." She said giving him a look which he laughed at, "Well, I guess I should update you guys on what has happened so far," she took a breath before telling everything to her parents and Erik, "Well I guess the first thing you should know is that, Ron and I broke up," Her parents gasped and Erik looked sick. He had known how much she loved Ron.

"Oh Hermione dear I'm so sorry!" Her mother said, with tears running down her face. Her mom was always overemotional.

"What did the idiot do?" Her dad said, sounding all threatening. She smiled at her father and continued.

"He cheated on me with Lavender Brown." That earned more evil looks from her father; they all knew about Lavender and Ron, "so I dumped him...and I went do their wedding a few days ago." Her mom clasped her hands over her mouth, very overdramatically. Her father looked shocked and angry at the same time. Erik, on the other hand, looked at her hand curiously and then back up at her. She shook her head at him, and he obviously got the message; I'm getting there.

"Hermione dear, are you okay?" Her mother asked, her dad nodding along.

"Yes, I'm fine. Anyway, the Ministry of Magic also issued a new law." Everyone looked at her curiously, "All magical folk have to get married before the end of the year or else they arrange our marriages." Her father let out an angry groan. Before they could all blow up she continued, "Wait wait. Its okay though. I found someone."

All the anger was replaced by curiosity. She held out her left hand and then covered her ears as her mother squealed into her ears.

"You're getting married! Oh my gosh! Who?" Hermione took a deep breath and looked around at them. Everyone smiled at her encouragingly. She took a deep breath and let out the truth.

"Draco Malfoy." The mayhem began. Everyone was screaming at once. Everyone knew her history with him. She raised both of her hands, palms out, which made them all shut up. "He changed you guys. He came up to me, and we went on a few dates. He bought me a kitten! And he proposed to me yesterday."

Everyone expressions softened, "He bought you a kitten?" Her father said with a smile on his face.

"Aww can we see it?" Her mother said, tearing up again. She looked over at Erik who smiled.

"Of course you can. Let's go?" Everyone stood up with amazing speed. She smiled, and led the way out the door. They all got into the car, as they couldn't all just apparated to her house.

The car journey wasn't so long. Hermione sat there as everyone else discussed her wedding. The colour, the flowers, the guests they were going to invite. Hermione felt glad that everyone accepted it.

When they got to her house, she opened the door and the rest of them followed her in. They stopped in the living room, as Periwinkle ran towards them like a little orange bullet. He jumped up and Hermione caught him in her arms. Everyone awww-ed and cooed the little fluffball as he purred like a rocketship.

The doorbell rang and Hermione ran to the door.

Draco Malfoy walked into the house. Hermione groaned. Time for the awkward introductions.


	19. There's always a first

**Yes I am updating fast, you can thank nomnom and my other friend for that =P talk about peer pressure.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They totally make my day =]**

**And, a VERY special thanks to nomnom for helping me with Draco and Hermione's first **_**intimate **_**scene. I was very nervous. Thank you for easing my nerves =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline...**

* * *

Erik was the first to notice Draco standing in the doorway. He stood up, leaving Hermione's parents with Periwinkle. They were so absorbed they hadn't noticed Hermione OR Erik walk away.

Not wanting to disturb her parents, Hermione led Erik and Draco into the kitchen. She shut the door and turned to meet an awkward silence. Both guys were sizing each other up. She watched as both of them looked from each other's shoes up to their hair. Hermione was literally suffocating on the testosterone and ego that was filling up the air around her.

Now that Hermione saw the two standing together, she noticed many similarities between them. They had the same hairstyle, they were the same height, and they were both ridiculously handsome. If Ginny was here right now, she would've probably fainted by being surrounded by all this hotness.

Hermione couldn't stand the silence any longer, "Draco, I'd like you to meet my friend Erik. He's been a family _friend _for years," she said, emphasizing the word 'friend' in case Draco was getting the wrong idea, "And Erik, this is my fiancée Draco Malfoy."

Both men eased up a little bit. Hermione watched as each men's shoulders relaxed a little bit, both releasing a breath that they seemed to be holding in. Draco stuck his hand out first, obviously going in for a handshake. Erik stared at the hand for a second, before walking forwards and pulling Draco into a manly hug.

A surprised smile spread across Draco's face as he patted Erik on the back. Hermione rolled her eyes. Men.

"Hey! Shut up." Erik said sticking his tongue out at her. She felt her face redden; she hadn't realised she had said that out loud.

"Sorry. Gosh but honestly, is it really so hard to say hello without suffocating me in testosterone?" Both Erik's and Draco's faces lit up with smiles; mocking smiles. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, coming face to face with her parents.

"What's going on dear?" Her mother asked, trying to look into the kitchen over her shoulder. Erik walked out of the kitchen, smiling at Hermione before sitting on the armchair, probably waiting to watch the parents-meeting-boyfriend scenario. Although in this case it was fiancée, making it 10 times worse.

Draco walked out of the kitchen and smiled nervously at the Grangers. He had honestly never been this nervous in his life. Meeting girl's parents was not something he usually did. If it got too serious, he dumped her. End of story. But this was a special girl. And he actually wanted it to get serious despite his father's commands.

Hermione watched as her mother practically pounced on Draco, hugging him and asking him to call her Jennifer. Her father on the other hand, grabbed Draco's hand in a handshake which crushed Draco's hand. Hermione could actually see the muscles working in her fathers arm, and the pain in Draco's eyes. Erik noticed it too, because Hermione turned around to see him laughing silently. She smacked him on the arm before going to Draco's rescue.

Her parents spent hours interrogating Draco after they finally decided to leave. Erik left with them, giving Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek, and Draco a man-hug....again.

Once they were gone, Draco turned to look at Hermione with an exasperated expression, "Oh my god. If they weren't _your _parents, I would've left hours ago." Hermione glanced up at the clock. Merlins pants! It was already 8pm!

Hermione smiled up at him before giving him a hug. "Thank you Draco." She said, and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately and all of a sudden Hermione felt herself being sucked through a tube. What? Was that what happened when you had a really good kiss?

She broke apart from Draco, and found herself standing in his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. He was standing in front of her, laughing at her. She smacked him in the arm, which only made him laugh harder.

"You disapparated _while _we were _kissing?_" she yelled at him. He laughed harder before coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, and planting a kiss on her nose.

"You didn't notice that I disapparated _while _we were kissing?" He planted another kiss on her nose, which made her scrunch it up. He laughed and tapped her nose, "You look so cute when you do that." She stuck her tongue out at him, before disentangling herself from his arms, which was hard, causing her to fall over onto the bed.

He laughed even harder and then lay down on top of her, kissing her. This kissing was different. Soon it became rough.

Draco's lips left hers, and went down to her neck and shoulders, nibbling at her skin. His lips soon moved back up to hers easing his tongue into her mouth slowly. She bit his lower lip and felt him moan into her mouth. The sound made her giggle, which only made him kiss her harder.

Slowly, Draco stripped the scarf off of her neck, which unravelled her hair, so that it lay everywhere. He tore off her tank top and slowly pulled down her skirt. She unbuttoned his shirt so that he was bare-chested.

She was lying there in her undergarments, very aware of the trail Draco's hands were making; going down to her stomach, her waist and her thighs. Hermione's breathing quickened but she wasn't frightened. This was Draco. She loved him. It was how it was supposed to be. Draco caught her lower lip and nibbled it and after a while she pulled away for a breath.

Draco took her pulling away the wrong way, "Are you okay, with this?" he asked, while attempting to catch his breath. He looked down at her, her hair was everywhere, and her face was red but she didn't look upset or scared.

Hermione proved him right by answering with a deep kiss. Her hands travelled down his body, tracing patterns on his back. She felt him tremble and smiled against his lips. She found the button of his pants and opened them, using her legs to push his pants off.

She felt his body shake as he chuckled against her and felt him undress her further. He pulled his boxers off so that they were both lying there, completely naked. His hands began to roam more and Hermione felt a moan escape her.

She felt pain for a few seconds, which then turned to pleasure. Her breathing got heavier as Draco began to kiss her neck and jaw. Hermione's hair was plastered to the back of her neck. Draco's hands and lips were cold, feeling good against her hot skin.

All too soon, it was all over. Draco rolled off from Hermione and they both lay there on their backs, breathing deeply to calm their heartbeats. Draco pulled on his boxers and pulled a giant shirt over Hermione's head. Hermione crawled under the covers and rolled onto her side.

She felt the blankets rise and then fall as he Draco got under the covers as well. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Hermione turned around and buried her face in Draco's chest. She was almost completely gone when she heard Draco whisper.

"I love you so much."


	20. Ripped Apart

**Hey guys. Hope you like it =] Review please!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione woke up to a ray of sunshine shining in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, bumping into something hard. That was weird, if she had rolled on her bed she would've fallen. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the crook of Draco's neck. She tilted her face up to look at Draco.

He was fast asleep. The sunlight was shining on his pale face, creating the illusion that he was glowing. There was a small smile on his face, and he looked extremely peaceful, angelic even. He looked unguarded and vulnerable. Hermione smiled up at him. She liked seeing him so...like this.

As she smiled at him, she saw his eyes flutter open and watched as the glazed look vanished from his eyes, and his beautiful grey eyes rolled down to look at her.

"Are you done staring Granger?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and started to get off the bed, "No..." he groaned, "don't go." He said, sounding like a little child. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back down.

She landed on the mattress with an 'oof' and Draco pulled her towards him that she was facing away from him. He buried his face in her hair, trying to hide from the sunlight. She chuckled and pried his hands away from her waist.

"Really Draco, its morning. I should go home." She said as she finally got free and stood up, before he could pull her back down again.

"But it's not as if you have work or anything! Stay here for the day. Please?" He sat up and looked at her. His hair was dishevelled and he was still slightly wonky. She smiled at him.

"I know. But I should get going. It's early, Periwinkle is probably hungry, and I need to talk to Ginny." Draco frowned at her.

"Fine then! Be that way." He said, curling into a ball and hiding under the blankets. She chuckled, and went to the bathroom, picking up her clothes on the way. Draco had dressed her in an oversized shirt which was extremely comfortable.

She dressed quickly, brushed her hair with Draco's slytherin hairbrush and ran out of the bathroom. She would brush her teeth before breakfast when she got home.

She opened the door and saw a lump on the bed, meaning Draco was still under the blanket like a little child. She pulled the blanket off of him and groaned, and rolled off the bed. She was doubled up with laughter when he finally got to his feet and growled at her. He headed towards her and she screamed, and ran out of his room

Draco chased her all around the manor. They were like two little children playing tag. Draco caught Hermione easily and swung her around while holding her waist. He put her down and kissed her.

"Fine you can go. As long as you promise we'll see each other soon alright?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course we'll see each other soon stupid. We're getting married, "Draco smiled, "Alright," she continued, "Now I really have to go. See you soon."

And with that, she disapparated, leaving Draco standing there smiling like an idiot.

* * *

Hermione ran up to Harry's mansion. Ginny was in the living room, watching the muggle movie, Titanic, and weeping into Harry's shoulder. Hermione had had a quick stop at her house before apparating here.

Ginny saw Hermione in the doorway and ran up to greet her, "Oh my god tell me everything!" Hermione smiled, Ginny always knew when they needed to talk.

After hours of squealing and talking, Hermione left Harry's mansion, on her way to Malfoy Manor. Ginny had screamed so high pitched when she had seen the ring she had almost burst Hermione's eardrums.

"Oh by the way Hermione," Ginny said, "My wedding is in a week. You're my maid of honour. Better not be late." Hermione grinned at Ginny before disapparating to the Manor.

* * *

She apparated right at the doorstep of the manor. She looked up at the manor. It had once been a place of dread and fear. It had been the place where she had been tortured. She had had nightmares because of that building and what had happened in it. That had all changed though.

It was now a place of happiness, love and...well more happiness. How Draco had been such a poop back then, she would never know, but she liked him now.

She decided to take a walk around the garden outside the Manor. There was at least 200 meters of garden around the edge of the manor and she had never looked at it. As she walked around the garden, she let her mind wonder.

She thought about the wedding, she thought about being the maid of honour, she thought about throwing the bouquet, she thought about the honeymoon, the thought made her tremble with excitement. She started to think about their future; how many kids they would have, where they would live, who their closest friends would be, the godparents for her children.

As she walked around the back of the house she noticed the patio. She had never actually seen it before; she never took the time to explore the manor. She added that on her to-do list. There were glass doors that led into the manor.

She looked through the glass doors and saw Lucius Malfoy walk up the stairs after his son. He looked mad. Hermione could literally see the tension in the air surrounding Draco and his father. It probably wasn't a good time to stop by.

Curiosity overtook Hermione's brain and she found herself carefully opening the patio doors and slipping inside. She didn't know this part of the house, but she figured if she just followed Draco and Lucius, she'd find one of their rooms, which helped her navigate through the house. They were like her little landmarks.

She followed the sound of voices to the room with the Periwinkle doors. The library? Why would anyone have a discussion in there? It was supposed to be serene in there.

Hermione watched the father and son walk into the room and she snuck inside after them. She hid behind the nearest book shelf, trying to hear what they were talking about.

Eavesdropping wasn't as hard as it seemed. The library was extremely quiet, which kind of echoed their voices. Hermione held her breath listening to the conversation

"Draco! You what?"

"We...uh...sealed the deal." There was an echoing slap. Hermione almost screamed, but bit her lip to hold it in. She turned around to see Draco getting pet on the back by his father.

"Well done Draco well done! You managed to follow the plan! You made better progress with the lowlife brightest-witch-of-your-generation Mudblood than I would have thought!"

Hermione gasped. The plan? Mudblood? Weren't they past all this? She felt tears sting her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not every guy should be able to break her heart. She tried to listen to Draco's response.

"Thank you, father."

Hermione felt her heart crumble. He didn't agree! This wasn't his plan! He wasn't part of it! He had CHANGED! Then a thought struck her.

Had it all been a lie? Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She bit her lip to hold in sobs. She had been so stupid.

"Draco. I am proud of you. You made it worth it, for me to get out of Azkaban. Once you get married, our family name will be raised, she will have a son for you, and then we will dispose of her."

Hermione gasped silently. _Dispose? _As in _kill? _She had to get out. She needed to leave. She stood up slowly. She heard footsteps and froze. She didn't want to be caught so early. Turned out that the footsteps were of Lucius leaving the library

She could see him through a gap in the books. He stopped at the door and turned back to his son, "let's hope disposing her isn't as boring as disposing that Pruffernoob guy. She seems to have more brains." And with a laugh, he left the room.

Hermione crumpled to the floor. They killed Gram? That explained Draco's reaction to the letter. It was forged. She rested her head on her knees and felt the tears create little wet dots on her thighs. It was all a plan. From the very first moment he had walked into that 'audition' room. She felt a sob escape her.

She quickly clamped her hand onto her mouth and peered through her little lookout hole. Draco was still standing in the same spot his father had left him, his head bent down. She felt anger bubble up inside her and stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was just Draco. She could do this.

She took a step out from behind her bookshelf. He didn't notice. She gathered up her strength and walked up to him. His head snapped up a few seconds before she reached him and slapped him hard across the face.

He turned his face back towards her, his pain reflected in his eyes. They looked at each other for a second and he took a step towards her, arms outstretched. She took a step back and opened her mouth.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU COMPLETE ARSE! YOU _USED _ME FOR YOUR FAMILY NAME? FOR YOU PRIDE? IT WAS A PLAN?! EVERYTHING....IT WAS ALL A L-L-LIE?" she managed to get that much out before the sobs started to escape from her throat. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks, faster than before but ignored them. Draco was looking at her with a pained expression on his face. She saw tears in his eyes as well and ignored it.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I ACCEPTED YOUR PROPOSAL! I- I....I" she took a deep breath before hurling the worst at him, "I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Hermione's legs gave away. She fell to the floor in a heap, crying like she had never cried before. Not even over Ron. She had let Draco get in too far. Too far

He took a step towards her, "NO!" her scream brought him to a halt, "No...no...no...." she collapsed again, the strength of her sobs hurting her chest.

Draco watched as she crumbled to the floor and felt tears run down his own cheeks. It was his only chance to tell her, "Hermione, Hermione look at me." Hermione looked up at him, but couldn't see, her tears were clouding her vision. She watched as Draco took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. She was shocked to see tearstains on his shirt as well. But she didn't care.

"Hermione I never wanted to hurt you. I was part of the plan, but only because I wanted to walk outside without someone throwing dragon dung or undiluted bobotuber pus at me. But then I got to know you. Like, actually know you. And Harry Potter. I don't give a damn about that Weasel, but I got to know you. And, I liked you. I really did. You were funny, your smile made my heart beat faster, and I looked forward to seeing you! I really did!" he said in response to Hermione's scoff. He took a step towards her, "What couldn't I like? And soon enough...You drew me in. I fell in l-"

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT! DONT! DON'T DON'T DON'T!" Hermione's screams cut him off. He looked up at her, shocked. He had never seen her so vulnerable. And he felt a pang of pain when he realised he had caused that. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach and crying, with her head bowed.

He walked towards her and touched her shoulder. Her reaction was immediate. She stood up, threw his arm off her and slapped him across the face again before disapparating and going home. Before she left though, he heard a sob.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed and cried. She just kept crying and crying. Periwinkle sat next to her face and nuzzled it, trying to make her feel better. She pulled the kitten closer to her and cried harder.


	21. Looking through the window

**Hey guys. Hope you like this =] Sorry it's been a while. I'll be better next week. My last exam is on Monday. Biology. Ick. Anyways. Enjoy =] **

**Disclaimer: not my characters. My story.**

The front door slam. Hermione jerked with a start. She looked up at the clock on her wall. It was 3 in the afternoon. She had spent the whole day, and the 3 days before that, curled up in a ball on her bed, staring at the window. She was depressed. All she could think about was Draco. His hands, his smile, his eyes, his laugh.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. She missed him. This was worse than with Ron. Everything had been a lie, and she had fallen for it.

She heard people calling out her name. She sighed and got up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, there were tears stains on the shirt she was wearing and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked down at her shirt and cried again. It was the shirt Draco had put on her. She hadn't taken it off. The smell of him was on it, which she loved. She had been clinging on to him for so long.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs slowly, her vision blinded with the newly formed tears. She felt something hard hit her with incredible force, knocking the breath out of her, and she would've fallen over if the hard thing's arms hadn't been around her. She looked up and saw brown hair. Erik.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny, crying into Harry and Harry looking right at her, worry in his eyes. Hermione gasped, they didn't know. All they knew was that she had disappeared for a few days.

She looked around at her house, there were so many letters that had been delivered to her, and they were almost overflowing her counter. She could see the handwriting on them. They were from the three people in her house, and, there was one from Draco. Seeing that envelope, a periwinkle one, started the tears again.

Erik pulled away from her and looked down at her, alarmed. There were tears in his eyes as he watched her knees give away under her. He picked her up and took her to the sofa. He sat next to her and hugged her to him.

Harry kneeled in front of her, "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione looked up at Erik. He was silently telling Harry to shut up with his eyes. Hermione giggled. She had forgotten about her friends. She looked at Harry, who read it in her eyes, "What did he do Hermione?"

Both Erik and Ginny froze, and looked at Harry. Ginny got up and sat next to Hermione, "Hermione, whatever it is we're here for you."

Hermione looked around at her friends before taking a deep breath and telling the whole story. She started from the proposal, then to roaming around the manor, then following the Malfoy's into the library, to what she heard.

She was crying so hard by the end of it, that Erik had to hold her tight, to control the shaking. She felt as if her body would split in half. Ginny was crying as well, but pet Hermione on the back all the same. When she had controlled her sobs, Harry spoke.

"What did you do then Mione?" Ginny glared at her fiancée who ignored her. Erik was looking down at Hermione. She could tell that he was worried about her. Hermione answered Harry's question, from when she had confronted Draco to the last few days she had spent in her room.

Harry stood up and started to walk out of the door, "Harry where are you going?!?!" Hermione said, attempting to stand up, which was extremely hard to do because of Erik's arms around her.

Harry turned around, fury in his expression, "Where do you think Hermione? I'm going to go deal with that bastard." Hermione felt her heart sink. By deal, she knew what Harry meant. He had been wanting to do this since Hogwarts.

"No Harry you can't!" She said, a fresh round of sobs starting up, "I l-love him! Pl-please d-d-d-don't!" Harry gazed at his best friend. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was her tears. He felt himself soften and nodded to her, not saying anything because of the lump in his throat.

Ginny stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and looked at Hermione, "I'm going to take him home. I'm sorry dear." Hermione nodded. She wanted Harry to go home too. She knew he hated it when anyone saw him cry, which he was almost doing.

They disapparated and Erik stood up. "You're not leaving to are you?!?!" she said turning around, tears in her eyes at the thought of being alone. Erik walked towards her and hugged her.

"I'll never leave you Hermione. You know that." She smiled into his shoulder. He was probably the best friend she had ever had. He led her over to the sofa and sat her down again.

"Hermione I have to tell you something. I know what you're going through alright? And it is hard. But you have to move on or you'll never feel any better." Hermione looked at him confusedly. What? When had he gone through this? He had never told her anything. She narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled and continued.

"I haven't told you the story of my ex-girlfriend have I?" Hermione shook her head, "Alright, so her name was Tiffany. We were really close, even before I asked her out. After you left, she became my new best friend. I asked her out after a while. She made me so happy. I mean, I was always laughing and I had fun." Hermione smiled. That was the Erik she remembered, "But then, she dumped me. Just randomly out of the blue. She said 'I like some other guy now, bye' and just walked out of my life. I was horrible after that. I didn't hang out, I didn't go to the movies, and I didn't laugh." Erik's voice broke on the word laugh. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She hated seeing him like this, it wasn't right.

"Anyway. I let myself move on. And because of that I met her." Hermione perked up again. HER?!?! ANOTHER ONE SHE DIDNT KNOW ABOUT!?!?! Erik laughed at her expression, "Just recently. She was always nice to me. I just never knew why. Penelope." Erik blushed when he said the name. Hermione couldn't hold back her smile. He was just so cute, "She laughs so much. She tells jokes. She doesn't care what others think about her. She's just amazing." He smiled up at Hermione before becoming serious again, "You should move on from Draco. You deserve better. I promise."

Hermione nodded like an idiot. All of a sudden Erik looked down at his watch; "FUCK!" he yelled and stood up, "I should go. I have a date..." He gave her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes and waved him away. He laughed, leaned down to kiss the top of her head, before sprinting out of her door.

She sighed and walked over to her counter. All the letters said basically the same thing. "Where are you? What's wrong? Why didn't you answer my last letter? Are you alright?" Hermione threw them all in the bin next to her counter.

She opened the letter from Draco last.

_Hermione. We need to talk. What you heard that day it was. I don't know what it was. But that was the past. You know the truth, I know you do. I'm going to stop by later today. I need to see you. I...I miss you. Love, Draco_

Hermione looked up at the date, it had arrived today. She felt her breathing speed up and started, as Periwinkle jumped up onto the counter. She grabbed her kitty and hugged him, tears soaking his fur, but he didn't mind.

She felt something on her shoulder. Thinking it was just Periwinkle; she pulled the kitty off her and put him on the counter. The thing was still there. She looked at her shoulder and saw a hand. She followed the hand up and found herself looking into his eyes. Draco Malfoy was standing in her living room. She felt tears try to break free from her but controlled them

"Hey."

**Special thanks to nomnom again for helping me come up with names =] hope you liked it...**


	22. That's that

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for your reviews (: Seriously, they've given me ideas (:**

**Enjoy!! =]**

**Disclaimer: It's not NJK Rowling**

-_--------------

"Hey."

What was she supposed to say? Draco Malfoy was standing behind her looking terrible, but amazing at the same time. His hair was as dishevelled as hers was and there were smudges all over his face. Hermione looked up at the man who had her heart, no matter what he had done, it was still with him.

His hand was still on her shoulder. Hermione felt sudden fury light up in her. How could he touch her?!?! That asshole! He was the reason she had tears all over her face, he was why her hair looked like crap, and he was why she had been under her covers for 3 whole days and nights. She shook his hand off of her shoulder and she saw emotion flash in his eyes before he guarded them.

That just pissed her off even more. He was GUARDING himself against her? After all he had done! They looked at each other for a few more minutes before Draco sighed and broke the silence.

"You could say hi you know." Hermione took a step back from him. How DARE he.

"Excuse me? I believe it was YOU Malfoy who caused this." She watched as his face crumpled at the anger in her voice. Or that was what she thought.

"Malfoy? It's Malfoy now?" He said, looking down so that his front locks of hair fell into his eyes. Hermione wanted to walk forwards and brush the hair out of his eyes, but she restrained. That would not have been wise. She knew if she touched him she would break down, HER guard would fall and he would have her again.

"Yes it is Malfoy now. Because you broke my heart and you used me to make your family name better. I can't believe you Malfoy. I thought you were better than that." Her voice was out of her control. She felt it break on the words thought and back. Draco noticed her voice break and felt his soul lighten. There was hope for him after all.

"You do know better. You know me. You know that I was guarded around my father that day. I know you do." Hermione flinched at the memory. She had blocked it out. Had he been guarded? She remembered the way he had been standing so stiff and the way there was no emotion in his voice. The way his face had changed so dramatically when he had turned to see her. She shook her head. She didnt want to do this. She didnt want to fool herself into thinking he was better than he was...again.

Draco watched her as she dealt with her internal war. He decided to continue, "You do know it. I can see it on your face. Hermione," She looked up when he said her name. Why did it still send electricity through her when he said it? "I love you."

Hermione did many things at once. She felt her tummy flip and she felt a smile build itself on her face. She realised she was giving in and tried to fight it. She found herself, somehow, on her knees, crying into her hands. Draco looked at her with shock. Had he really done so much damage to the woman he loved.

He knelt down next to her, reminding him of the other time he had comforted her, and put his arms around her. He felt her sobs shake her whole body and felt his heart shatter. No matter what had been said and done, he loved her. Tears formed in his own gray eyes and ran down his face, warm and fast.

He had spent the last few days locked in the library, staring at the spot where she had disapparated, hoping she would magically turn up there. He had cried into Willy and thought about the last time Hermione had been over at his house. He had cried until his throat was raw, until he had thought he was out of tears. He had read _Hogwarts: A History_ and smiled as he had remembered Hermione reciting those things, practically word for word during their years at Hogwarts. He hadn't let anyone into his house and hadn't even left the armchair. Jenny, the house-elf had brought him food regularly, out of pity.

"Really?" He looked down with a start. Hermione was looking up at him, through a gap in his arms, with tears in her eyes. He felt a blush on his face. He hadn't realised he had been talking out loud. He went over what he had said and felt his blush deepen. How embarrassing.

He tried to speak but felt a lump in his throat. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Yes." That was all he could say before Hermione felt more warm water droplets hit her and drench her shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, _she _was comforting _him_ as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Hermione felt a smile creep onto her face. Everything was really going to be alright. Or was it? She felt her optimism slip away. He could be acting again. He had been lying that whole time hadn't he?

She pushed him off of her and saw the pain on his face. She stood up and went up the stairs into her room. She changed her clothes and went back downstairs. If she was going to do this, she couldn't be wearing her Draco shirt and look like a racoon with spattergrotti. She washed her face and combed her hair out before looking in the mirror.

She was wearing a black tank top and pyjama pants. Not the most mature thing, but they were comfortable. She grabbed a scarf and put it around her neck. Declaring herself presentable, she went back down the stairs.

Draco was still sitting on the floor, but was staring at the wall, unseeingly. When he heard her footsteps he looked up and felt his stomach clench. She looked so...normal. As if she hadn't cried over him the slightest. She walked around him into the kitchen and he heard her open the cupboard and grab a box of cereal. He got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter, munching on Cookie Crunch cereal.

He walked until he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him, calmly. Her calmness scared him. Hermione took a deep breath and talked to him.

"Look. I know you loved me. I know what happened. But you hurt me. And I can't live with that. All I know is that everything had been perfect. I had been happy. We were getting married. And then I found out you had been lying to me. How can I ever believe you? I mean after we get married. How will I ever know that I'm not going to get killed by you and your father after I have a son?"

Draco flinched. It was horrible. He heard her sigh and looked up into her eyes, "look. Malfoy. I cant do this. Be with you I mean." Draco felt his heart stop. This couldn't be happening. But it was. Hermione slid the ring off her finger and handed it to him, "I'm sorry Malfoy. I love you. I always will. But you have to understand...." her voice trailed off and she looked into his eyes. He saw the tears that were threatening to spill over.

He let his tears run free on his face. "No. Hermione please." He meant to sound strong but it only came out as a whisper. His whole world was falling apart. Hermione hopped off the counter and dried her eyes on a tissue before turning to look at him again.

"I'm sorry. Believe me I am. Now will you please leave?" Draco saw the tears in her eyes, and heard the way she was talking through the lump in her throat. He nodded and took one last look at the woman he loved, before disapparating to his mansion.

Hermione picked up her phone and dialled the number she never thought she would have to.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hey Jack. It's Hermione. Is the option still open?"

* * *

Draco got home and went straight up to his armchair. He sat down before looking down at the ring that was still in his hands.

The carvings in it which she had never read.

_I love you Hermione Granger._


	23. You have to mean it

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing so rapidly =] wow too many r's =P just a note to IGOTEAMEDWARD, Narcissa is dead =P haha. Thanks so much for offering ideas though =] I hope you guys aren't going crazy by the fact that the story hasn't even ended yet...**

**ILOVEYOUALL =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own my computer ;]**

* * *

"I'll have a coffee thank you." The waitress looked confused. She stared down at Erik and then to Hermione, raising her eyebrows. Hermione sighed.

"Erik I already told you, wizards do not know what coffee is," She chuckled and turned to the waitress, "Sorry he's a muggle." The waitress laughed and then nodded in understanding.

"Alright then call me when you are ready to order" And then she walked away. Hermione turned to Erik and rolled her eyes at his insulted expression. _Really, _she thought, _you'd think he'd remember this kind of stuff; we talked about it for an hour on the way over here. _

"Well. What can I have then?" Erik looked at her innocently. She smiled at him. She forgot how disconcerting it was to be a muggle and take a step into the wizarding world. But in her case, she had been taking a step into her life, not her best friend's life.

"Have a butterbeer. Trust me they are amazing."

"Alcohol?" Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"No not alcohol. There's no such thing as alcohol here. Its Firewhisky." Erik nodded, but she could see how bewildered he was under his cool expression.

"Alright then I'll take a butterbeer." Hermione nodded and called the waitress over again, who smiled at Erik before leaving to get their drinks, "So when is this guy getting here anyway?"

Hermione's stomach sank. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack again. The last time she had seen him, she had broken up with him and been proposed to by Draco less than an hour later. Hermione felt the familiar clenching of her stomach when she thought about Draco. She looked down at her left hand. It looked naked without the ring. She had gotten so used to wearing it.

She felt tears sting her eyes. Was everyone except her allowed to be happy? She had gotten so close to marrying the man she loved. She shook her head and looked up into Erik's eyes. He patted her hand sympathetically and she smiled at him. What would she do without a friend like him?

She heard the bell of the door to the Three Broomsticks open and turned. Jack walked in looking extremely hot. His hair fell into his eyes, and he was wearing black jeans with a Witch Sisters t-shirt. _Being married to him couldn't be so bad could it? _Hermione thought, looking him up and down. He was good looking, and he was nice.

Jack looked around before he spotted Hermione and Erik at the table. His eyes narrowed as he saw Erik but all the same, he sat down at their table, and smiled at Hermione.

"Hey there Hermione. Long time no see." He winked at her and Hermione smiled. It definitely wouldn't be too bad to be married to him. Jack then turned his head to Erik, "Who are you?" he said, his voice changing dramatically; from fun and flirty, to dark and dangerous.

Erik raised his eyebrows at Jack and had opened his mouth to retort (not very nicely) when Hermione cut in, "He's my friend. My best friend. JUST a friend."

Jack looked reassured and smiled apologetically at Erik, "Sorry 'bout that man. All's fair in love and war eh?" Erik didnt react. Hermione looked at Erik. There was something in his eyes. He looked angry. _Wow, _Hermione thought, _talk about overreaction. _

An awkward silence followed that. Hermione looked around the Three Broomsticks. You always got fascinating people in the Three Broomsticks. Not as fascinating as the Hog's Head, but fascinating all the same.

There was a table of goblins, chatting with their heads close together. There were countless people under hoods. It must've been theme day or something, because almost every human looking form had a hood on. Hermione shivered; hoods still reminded her of Death Eaters. In the corner, there was a person sitting all by themselves. The person fascinated Hermione. She didnt know why, they just did. For one, their hood wasn't old and shabby like everyone else's, and for another, Hermione wasn't sure, but the person seemed to be staring right at their table.

Hermione turned back to Jack before she could freak herself out more. This was the first time she had left her house since the dramatic scenes with Draco. Jack had requested that they meet at the Three Broomsticks to talk, and Erik had just happened to walk in as she was declining the offer. He crumpled up her letter and wrote back saying that they would be there.

"So," Jack said, breaking the silence, "Why did you change your mind Hermione?" Hermione felt her heart stop. She didn't want to have to answer that question. She didn't have to, Erik beat her to it.

"That is neither here nor there. All you need to know is that she did." Hermione had never been more grateful to have Erik.

"Uhm, alright" Jack said, taken aback, "So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"Before the deadline." Erik cracked a smile, and Jack burst out laughing. Hermione's little joke broke the tension and after that the silence was a little more comfortable. But only a little. Hermione couldn't help but miss the comfortableness that there was with Draco. There was never an awkward silence.

"Alright before the deadline it is. Let's talk about something else shall we? How was your guys's weekends?" Hermione felt her face pale and turned to Erik. He was here to stop that conversation from happening.

"Oh nothing. We just hung out. The usual. You?" Erik was so casual that Hermione almost believed him.

"Well I went to Diagon Alley with my friends. Other than that, nothing worth mentioning. What about later this week? Any exciting plans?" Hermione started to shake her head before hearing Erik's answer.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is Harry and Ginny's wedding. We're going to go talk to Ginny soon." Oh my god! She had forgotten! She was the maid of honour. Erik had told her how he had filled in for her and done maid of honour duties. What was she going to wear?

"Oh! Tomorrow? I'll come with you" he said with a smile. Hermione felt pissed. Who was he to invite himself to her best friend's wedding? _He's your fiancée. _The depressing thought crossed Hermione's mind. She looked at the man in front of her, different now. How could this have happened? All the same, Hermione nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Alright, we should go now. Hermione has nothing to wear." Erik said, rolling her eyes. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he winked at her, "See you tomorrow Jack."

They turned around to leave but Hermione heard Jack's chair legs scrape the floor. She turned around as he walked up to them, "I should be going too. See you tomorrow".

He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. It felt wrong. She clenched her fists at her side but let him kiss her. It would not have been right to reject him. He straightened up, nodded at Erik, and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"EW!" Hermione yelled and grabbed tissues from the closest table to wipe her face. Erik burst out laughing.

"That looked disgusting. He's so weird." Erik said, between gasps of laughter.

"I KNOW RIGHT! Do you get a weird vibe from him as well?"

"Fuck yes." They both started to laugh. They had to sit down due to the stomach cramps they were getting from laughing.

"Anyways. Hermione we should go. Ginny wants to talk to you."

"What about?"

"your outfit" he said, mocking her with his eyes. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. She could tell there was something he wanted to ask.

"What is it Erik? Spit it out." Erik smiled nervously and looked down, fidgeting with the table cloth, while asking the question.

"Do you think it would be alright? You know, to bring her to the wedding tomorrow?" When Hermione still looked confused he rolled his eyes, "you know, Penelope?"

"OH!" Erik rolled his eyes, "of course! Bring her along! I want to meet her"

"Shveet" Erik said, before standing up, "I'm going to go outside and check out that candy shop alright?" Hermione laughed and nodded. He stood up and left. Hermione paid the bill and started to walk out the door.

"Hermione." She turned around abruptly looking for the source of her name. All she saw was the creepy cloaked person, standing not too far away from her. She shook her head, thinking she was imagining things. She pushed open the door and heard her name again. She turned around and the cloaked guy was facing her.

Only it wasn't a cloaked guy. Draco Malfoy pulled off his hood and looked at her, emotion in his gray eyes. Hermione took a step back. She couldn't be too close to him or she'd lose control of herself.

"You're seriously marrying him?" Hermione could see the pain in his eyes. She nodded. He locked eyes with her. She couldn't move. All she could see was Draco's eyes. Why did he still have the power to do this? It wasn't fair.

Draco took a step towards her and wiped the tear off her cheek. She hadn't realised she was crying. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Not here. Please Draco." Draco looked at her for a few seconds. He took in the fact that she looked broken. Even if she hadn't been crying, while she was sitting at that table with Erik and Jack, she had looked broken.

"I have to Hermione. There's no other time. I cant lose you to Jack-hole." Hermione looked up at him. Draco froze. He had forgotten that that nickname was private. He was relieved to see a smile crack on Hermione's face. She looked like she had before.

"What?! Jack-hole?" She burst out laughing. Draco smiled as well.

Once Hermione had cooled down, she looked up at Draco. He was smiling at her. Their eyes met and Hermione felt her knees go weak. Why was it always the guys she couldn't have?

Draco took another step towards her. Hermione felt her heart speed up. No. No no. She couldn't handle this. But she wanted to.

Draco cupped her face in his hands and slowly lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione felt the familiar electricity everywhere. She kissed him back and then realised what she was doing and pulled away.

"No. Draco no." And she turned around, leaving him hurt, and walked out of the shop.


	24. Help Part 1

**Hey guys =] its winter holidays here so I guess I'll be updating a little faster =] **

**IGOTEAMEDWARD---Narcissa is dead =] but thanks for the ideas =] **

**Hope you like it =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Ohmygod Hermione I'm so scared! What if I screw up? What if _he _screws up? What if I trip? What if someone says the wrong thing? What if I forget my vows? What if I fall asleep and don't say I DO?"

Ginny was pacing in her old room back in The Burrow. She was in a beautiful white wedding dress, waiting for her cue to go down into the big old marquee to get married. It was the same marquee as Bill and Fleur's, which was what Ginny had wanted.

Hermione walked up to Ginny and held her by the arms, "Ginny. Shut up. You're going to be fine. You know you will. And as for Harry, if he messes up you have us to crush his face now don't you?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione and relaxed. She walked over to her bed and sat down, looking around at her many many posters, but still fidgeting nervously. Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley, who was standing behind her.

"Can we give her a calming draught or something?" Mrs. Weasley, who had been staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes, turned to Hermione with a smile on her face.

"No we can't dear, it's illegal. And I know she's going to want to do this herself. I didn't use any and I am extremely happy I didn't. With the calming draught, you aren't able to observe and absorb the moment, which is why I'm not going to give her any." She smiled at Hermione before turning back to her daughter.

Hermione sighed and started to leave before the door opened and Ron popped him. Hermione and him hadn't talked much since the day Periwinkle had bit his toe. Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. He was married after all. He turned to his mother.

"Mum, can you please come downstairs? George is getting really wild with the decorations and frankly they're a bit scary." Mrs Weasley looked at her son before rolling her eyes and shooing him away; translation: I'll be there in a second.

Ron smiled and left the room. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Ginny and hugged her before walking to the door.

"Honestly, even without Fred he's a pain." Everyone froze. Nobody talked about Fred. Ginny and Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley who was standing in shock at what she had just said. She shook her head and ran from the room, but before the door shut, Hermione was sure she heard a little sob.

Hermione turned to Ginny to see if she was okay. Ginny was looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Hermione sighed and walked over to her. She sat down next to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about Fred. Are you okay?" Ginny turned to Hermione before smiling.

"Mione, I dealt with the Fred thing ages ago. He's up in heaven now and he's happy. Of course I miss him, I miss him every day, but I'm not crying because of him."

"Well then, why _are _you crying?" Hermione asked her, utterly confused. Ginny laughed before getting off the bed and walking over to the window.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I get to marry the man I love and he loves me back. It's my wedding day. I'm supposed to be crying stupid." Hermione laughed before walking over to Ginny and hugging her. The two girls hugged until the door opened.

"Ginny dear, show time." The girls pulled apart as Arthur Weasley walked into the room. He walked over to his daughter and started talking to her. Hermione walked away, not wanting to intrude, and grabbed her bouquet.

She looked down at the pale pink flowers. They didn't look right. Hermione kept looking at them and with a gasp, discovered what was wrong. They were pale pink, and she was longing for periwinkle. She felt tears form in her eyes. What colour were the flowers at her wedding going to be now?

Her whole wedding had been planned out with Draco. Their flowers were going to be Periwinkle, as were her bridesmaid's dresses. She was going to be wearing a white dress, of course, which tied at the back sort of like a halter dress. It was going to be knee length and her veil would go down to the middle of her back, and cover only her eyes. She was going to be floating, just like Fleur, and people would gasp as she walked down the aisle. He was going to wear a white button down shirt, black pants and a blazer. Hermione thought tuxedos were too generic, and after a lot of laughing on his part, he had agreed to the outfit. They were to be married on a cliff at sunset. It would have been beautiful if it had even had the chance of happening.

What colours were her flowers going to be? What would she wear now? She couldn't wear the same thing. What would Jack wear? Jack. Hermione took in a sharp breath as the name didn't do anything for her like Draco's did. He wasn't the one. He was nowhere near the one.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione's head snapped up. Mr. Weasley had a hand on her shoulder and was looking at her. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Mr. Weasley answered Hermione's question, "She's in the bathroom, last minute makeup check." He kept looking at Hermione. She decided it was safe to tell him and took a deep breath before launching into the story.

Mr. Weasley's eyebrows rose up higher and higher with each new part of the story. Hermione blinked hard, she couldn't afford to cry now, or her makeup would smudge and Ginny would kill her. Mr. Weasley didn't get a chance to say anything because the moment Hermione finished her story Ginny ran out of the bathroom and he had to take her.

Hermione took the bouquet and walked out in front of Mr. Weasley and Ginny. She held up her stupid pale pink dress and walked down the stairs. She looked around The Burrow. It had been a time of happiness and warmth back then when she had spent most of her summer's here. What had happened? How had she ended up so far away from Ron and so close to Draco? Did that make her a bad guy? But wasn't Draco a good guy?

They reached the marquee after five minutes. Hermione had been quiet the whole time while Ginny and Mr. Weasley had been talking behind her. She heard the music play which was her cue. She got another reminder from Ginny who prodded her _hard _in the back. She turned around to stick her tongue out at Ginny before taking a step into the marquee.

Everyone was in there. Hagrid was at the back with Grawp and they were both making loud noises while blowing into their hankies. All the Weasley's were there too; Mrs. Weasley, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Auntie Muriel [who still hadn't died], George and his wife Jenny, Percy and his wife Penelope, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his girlfriend whose name Hermione didn't know, and Lavender. Hermione spotted the last of the Blacks in the audience, such as Andromeda who was Tonks's mother. Teddy Lupin, who was now 5 years old, was holding Ron's and Erik's hands next to Harry. They were his best men. Jack was sitting in the middle somewhere and winked at Hermione as she walked by.

Hermione sighed inwardly. If Draco had winked at her she might've fainted in the middle of the aisle and ruined the wedding. Hermione chuckled at the thought and Harry smiled at her. He hadn't seen her smile in such a long time it was a relief to see a smile on her face. Hermione hugged Harry before standing in her spot as the maid of honour.

The music changed and Ginny walked in, gliding. She looked radiant. She was wearing a floor length lacy white dress and her mother's veil. She smiled a smile at Harry so wide, and Harry's expression back at her was so adorable, Hermione felt tears build up in her eyes out of happiness. She had always wanted this for Harry; the poor boy had lost so much, at least now he had something. Mr. Weasley put Ginny's hand in Harry's and went to sit next to a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had volunteered to perform the ceremony. Hermione smiled as tears slid down her face. It was beautiful. By the time of the "I Do's", everyone in the marquee was crying. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Mr. Weasley's shoulder as he used a hanky to wipe his eyes. At the end of the ceremony, everyone clapped and gave Harry and Ginny standing ovations. Hermione was one of the first few to hug the couple before they left the tent.

Kingsley cleared the room for dancing space and flicked his wand to turn on the music. Everyone started dancing. Jack walked up to Hermione.

"C'mon" He said and grabbed her hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor and started to slow dance, pressing her up against him. This irritated Hermione. Draco wouldn't have done this. He would have politely asked and then led her to the dance floor. He would have gently pulled her against him and she would have hugged herself closer. He would have chuckled and they would have danced happily.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turned around as she heard her name called across the marquee. Jack looked around as well.

"I think it came from over there." He said, pointing to the entrance of the marquee. Hermione thanked him and started to walk to the source of the noise but he stopped her, "I'll come with you, you need someone with you." Hermione glared at him, he was smart enough to back off and walk to the buffet table.

Hermione, furious, walked over to the entrance of the marquee and found no one there. It was empty.

"Uh, hello?" she said and suddenly felt some ones hand on her waist. She turned around quickly but wasn't fast enough. Whoever it was covered her eyes and carried her out of the marquee. She would have screamed but she was far too comfortable. What was wrong with her?

Before she knew it, she was being placed on the floor. Her feet felt to soft grass; her high heels were back inside the marquee. It was dark outside but she could see the silhouette of a person standing in front of her.

"Gosh this is stupid." She said and pulled out her wand, "lumos."

The little light was enough for her to see who was standing in front of her. He was smiling down at her with tears in his eyes. His hair was open and he was wearing black dress robes.

"Draco what are you doing here?" she said, meaning to sound irritated, but her voice sounded breathless. She was so happy to see him, but she couldn't show it.

"I came to see you. There was no other time I could count on you being somewhere so I came here." He said with a shrug, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hermione glared at him.

"What was the point of me being kidnapped though? You could have just asked." She looked down at her dress. It must have risen up pretty high when she had been picked up. Draco chuckled.

"Hermione, I've seen it all before," Hermione blushed, and opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off, "Besides, if I had asked you wouldn't have come. And you know that's true so no need to yell at me."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, "I don't yell at you." she muttered. Draco laughed and looked down at her.

"Yeah alright Hermione. Keep telling yourself that." Hermione looked up at Draco and stuck her tongue out. It was so nice to be able to talk to him again. She felt all of the tension slide off from her shoulders.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just looking at each other. They could hear the music behind them. The moon was shining bright by now so Hermione un lit her wand. Draco looked down at her before speaking, and when he did, his voice was thick with emotion.

"Hermione, will you dance with me?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Draco..." but before she could continue he put a finger on her lips.

"I'm not going to do anything funny I promise. I just want a dance. This might be the last I ever get." He said, his voice breaking on get. Hermione felt tears escape her eyes and fall down her face. Last ever?

Draco held out his right hand and before Hermione could think, she took it. He pulled her to him gently and she hugged herself closer. He chuckled. Hermione started to sob. This was how it was supposed to be. How they were supposed to dance. It clicked. Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder and felt his tears in her hair, as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

They danced together for three songs, just holding each other. Why had she lost this? At the end of the third song Draco hugged her waist a little tighter before letting go. Hermione didn't let go. She didn't want to. Draco reached up behind his neck and started to pull Hermione's hands off him.

"No!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco froze before pulling her away from him anyway. He kept her hands him his and looked down at her. Her face was swollen from crying, her eyes red and puffy.

"Hermione..." he said pulling her into a hug. She sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest, "Hermione stop. Don't cry." He blinked hard, trying to get rid of the tears in his own eyes.

"No Draco. I c-can't! Y-y-you're sup-p-posed to be m-my f-f-f-f-forever!" She choked out, a fresh round of sobs breaking out from her. Draco kissed her forehead and bit back his sobs.

"I screwed it up Hermione. You shouldn't have to go through this." He whispered, his voice not working.

"But Draco. I want you." She said, finally managing to control herself enough to look into his eyes. She saw the sadness in his eyes as well, "and don't tell me you don't want me. I can see it in your eyes." She sighed and hugged herself to him, pressing her body to his. He hugged her back and then took a step back with a sigh.

"I don't like hurting you Hermione." Hermione saw tears slide down his face.

"Walking away from me is hurting me Draco." She said, taking a step towards him. He stopped and looked down into her face.

"Being with me is not what's right for you. You deserve better. Like that Mayson guy in there." His voice was thick with tears but that didn't bother him. He had to get it out.

"I thought he was an amateur? Not able to handle me." She smiled up into his face. He threw his head back and laughed. He had forgotten about that. That had been a happy time. She laughed along with him. Their voices blended perfectly, it sounded like the perfect song.

"Well then what do you suggest we do Ms. Know-it-all?" Draco said, teasing Hermione. She smiled at him.

"Well there's a lot of things we could do Mr. Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret." Draco looked down into her laughing eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. How had she managed to steal his heart so completely?

"Like what?" he said taking a step closer to her. Hermione smiled and took a step closer so that their faces were only inches away.

"I can show you"

They turned around quickly to see an evil smile on Lucius Malfoy's face, his wand aimed at Hermione.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	25. Help Part 2

**Hey there =] I hope you like the story =] and I really like reading your reviews so keep reviewing =] anyways hope you likey =] HAHA. And yes I apologize for the horrible cliff-hangers =]**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the storyline. And Erik.**

* * *

"I can show you"

They turned around quickly to see an evil smile on Lucius Malfoy's face, his wand aimed at Hermione.

"Hello Hermione." Lucius said with an evil grin. Hermione stared at him then quickly turned to look at Draco to see if he knew about this. If this was their plan Hermione didn't know what she would do. Draco looked angry. He didn't look as if he knew Lucius was standing there.

His expression was the reason Hermione didn't panic. She looked right back at Lucius with her chin held high.

"Move Draco." Hermione felt fear bubble up inside her. What if he did? What if he didn't?

Draco didn't move, but he didn't do anything else either.

"Alright then. I'll just have to stun you and kill the Mudblood." He moved his wand and pointed it at his son's chest. Hermione panicked. The thought of Draco getting hurt, hurt her more than the fact of her dying. Draco glared at Lucius and stepped in front of Hermione.

"No what are you doing?!?!" Hermione whispered into his ear. He stuck his hand behind him to squeeze hers. Hermione grabbed his hand and threw him out of the way. Draco, startled by her ability to push him out of the way, fell over, just like she had intended.

Draco looked up at her in shock and she ignored him. She heard Lucius laugh, a sound that made her shiver; it was horrible, sort of like cats scratching their nails on a whiteboard.

"Well well well, so you did fall for our plan didn't you?" Plan? Hermione looked down at Draco who was looking at his father, loathing etched into his face.

"What plan?" She said to Draco, who looked back up at her, "did you _plan_ this? Again?" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Lucius said something before he could.

"What did you think?" Hermione looked at Lucius with tears in her eyes. How had they fooled her twice?

"NO! Father!" Draco said standing up. He turned to Hermione, "I didn't plan this little get together right now. That was spontaneous. I promise you I didn't even know he was there!"

"Oh hush Draco. She already knows doesn't she?" Lucius said, smiling evilly and Hermione. She looked at Draco. He looked so sincere with tears in his eyes, but he had fooled her before. She didn't know what to believe.

Draco could see the conclusion in her eyes before she made it and launched himself at her, "Hermione! You know me! You know what I would do and what I wouldn't! You probably know me the best out of everyone on this freaking planet! Do not do this! Hermione you know me!"

Hermione looked up into Draco's pleading grey eyes. She had never seen him so distressed and unguarded, which must mean he was telling the truth. But there was proof that he had done this once before.

"That is it." Hermione turned to look at Lucius, who looked dangerous. He pointed his wand at Draco, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco was thrown back several meters by the force of the spell. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Hermione turned to look at Draco. He launched himself to his feet, and looked at her. Then he fearfully turned his head to his father. Hermione turned to look at Lucius as well. He had his wand pointed at Hermione.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled, he didn't say it too loud, but the word erupted like fire in Hermione's mind. The Healers had said that if she got crucio'd extremely any more, she would be killed, and he knew it. He wanted her to die a slow painful death.

Hermione heard Draco yell as she saw the orange streak heading right for her. She braced herself for the pain which never came. Erik seemed to materialize out of nowhere and launched himself in front of her. The orange beam hit him and Hermione heard a scream pierce the air.

She was shocked when she realised the scream was coming from her. She watched as Erik, writhing with pain, fell to the floor. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to fall over before she had even thought the spell.

Before she knew it, Draco was at her side, his wand pointed at his father. She looked up at him in shock, and he just gave her a small smile. Hermione ignored Draco and got to her knees beside Erik, who was lying on the grass, motionless.

"Erik," Hermione said, prodding him in the shoulder. He didn't move.

"Erik!" Hermione said, louder this time, slapping him in the middle of his back. He didn't move.

"DAMMIT ERIK WAKE UP!" Hermione said, tears suddenly appearing and falling down her face. Erik didn't move. Hermione curled up into a ball and cried. How could she have lost Erik? Her best friend? How?!?!?

Draco knelt down next to Erik and started to check is breathing and heartbeat. They were both there.

"Hermione breathe," he said to her. She stopped crying and looked up at Draco, "He's still alive. Just knocked out. Muggles react differently to torture curses. He'll be fine."

Hermione crawled next to Erik and looked down into his face. His face was a mask of pain. Hermione started to sob. Why was he such an idiot?!!? Stupid best friend!

Draco crawled towards Hermione and pulled her into is lap, for the third time. She cried into his chest and curled into a ball in his lap. Draco petted her hair and looked down into Erik's face. He looked so peaceful. Draco had always liked Erik. Erik was funny and nice and he really looked out for Hermione. Draco had only been able to let go of Hermione knowing that she had Erik by her side. What if he died?

Draco couldn't bear to think that and looked away from Erik's face. He already thought of him as a brother, or a close friend. Draco looked towards the entrance of the marquee and saw the silhouette of a girl walking towards them. He pushed Hermione off from him and stood up.

Hermione looked in the direction that Draco was and saw the shape of a small girl walking towards them. She looked down at Erik and pulled his head into her lap.

The girl stopped in front of them. She was small, about 5"2, and she had dark brown wavy hair that reached her shoulders. She had big brown eyes and a face that looked permanently cheerful. She was wearing tight jeans and a checkered shirt. She was a muggle that much was obvious. Hermione gasped as she realised who it was, Penelope, Erik's girlfriend.

"Uhm hey, have you seen....OHMYGOD ERIK!" she said and got to her knees and looked at her boyfriend. She cupped his face in her hands and felt down his chest for his heartbeat, tears streaming down her face the whole time. Hermione pulled herself away from Erik and walked next to Penelope.

"He's going to be fine Penelope" she said to the girl. Penelope looked up at Hermione in shock.

"How do you know my name? Wait no I don't want to ask that," Hermione chuckled, "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Penelope said, choking out the last few words.

Hermione knelt down next to the girl and put her arm around her shoulders, "If he wasn't, you really think I'd be able to talk normally?" Penelope chuckled and hugged Hermione, who hugged her back. Draco stood back and watched the little scene with a smile on his face.

"So what's wrong with him?" Penelope asked, looking down at Erik with a loving expression. Hermione smiled to herself. Erik was so lucky to find a girl like this who loved him so much. Penelope turned to look at Hermione and Hermione saw the worry in her eyes.

"It's a wizard thing..." Hermione said cautiously, not knowing how much Erik had told her about this world. Penelope didn't look shocked or bothered in any way. She just kept looking at Hermione intently, "well I don't know how much Erik's told you..." Hermione smiled at Penelope guiltily.

Penelope smiled, "No worries. He's told me everything. I think it's really fascinating. I wish I was a witch!" Penelope frowned, "wait so what happened to him?"

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded at her. She took a breath and answered the question, "He got hit by the Cruciatus Curse." She saw Penelope's eyes widen.

"The Torture Curse?!?!?" Penelope squealed, her voice rising a billion octaves, "Why?!?!?!?" Hermione placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"It was an accident. It was aiming at me and he launched himself in front of us." Penelope rolled her eyes. Hermione did too. It was so Erik.

"Well shouldn't we take him to the hospital or something?" Hermione looked at Penelope. She hadn't even got there yet. Penelope was one smart girl. Hermione nodded like an idiot. Penelope stood up and looked at Draco.

"You're that guy who hurt Hermione aren't you?" Draco looked at his feet guiltily, "well I mean, can you help?" Draco's head snapped up and he smiled at Penelope before walking forward and picking Erik up.

"Uhm, Penelope, I don't think you can come with us. We have to take him to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital." Hermione looked at Penelope, waiting for her reaction. She expected her to blow up and yell at everyone, but she didn't. She bowed her head, resigned.

"Alright, but just tell me when he's better alright?" Hermione nodded at the girl. Penelope took a step forward, kissed Erik on the forehead before walking to the gate of The Burrow and leaving. Hermione looked up at Draco who was looking down at her.

"Look Draco I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go?" Draco nodded at her and began to disapparated before freezing.

"Draco what is it?"

"We need to turn in my father." Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"But Draco, he's your father...." Draco turned around to look at Hermione. She looked worried about him. Genuinely worried. Draco took a step towards her and looked into her eyes.

"A father doesn't try to break his son's heart." He stated before turning to look at the body of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked at it too.

"What did you do to him anyway?" she asked. The body wasn't dead, but it wasn't moving. He wasn't stunned, or else his eyes would've been open.

"I don't know what I did. All I know is I was thinking about him not hurting you and I just pointed my wand at him and he fell over....." Hermione looked up into Draco's face. He looked so confused. He turned to look at her and she looked away quickly.

"I'll go get someone." She said and walked away from Draco. She ran back to the marquee, Arthur Weasley in her mind. She knew he would love to arrest Lucius Malfoy. She was lucky. Mr. Weasley was standing at the entrance of the marquee talking to someone. As she got closer she realised he was talking to Harry. Harry looked over Mr. Weasley's shoulder and saw Hermione running towards them and walked around Mr. Weasley, worried. Mr. Weasley turned around and ran after Harry, looking worried.

Hermione could imagine what she looked like. She had been crying so her makeup was probably running down her face. Her eyes were probably red and puffy. Her dress had grass stains from where she had knelt down next to Erik. She was gripping her wand in her right hand and she was barefoot. She must've looked scary, no wonder they were sprinting their butts off to get to her.

She ran right into Harry's arms and he looked down at her. She hadn't realised she was crying. Harry rubbed the tears off her face, "Hermione! What's wrong?!?!?!?"

By that time Mr. Weasley had caught up with them. He stood next to Harry and looked down at Hermione intently, "Hermione is it Draco?" Hermione looked up at Mr. Weasley, and then to Harry who looked livid.

"Sort of. Well he's not the problem. Lucius Malfoy showed up after Draco had taken me aside to talk. And then he tried to fire the cruciatus curse at me but Erik got in the way and he's not waking up." Hermione burst into tears. Harry picked her up and ran in the direction that she had pointed.

They reached the site to see Draco still standing, carrying Erik, and Lucius Malfoy lying on the floor unconscious. Harry put Hermione down and ran towards Erik while Mr. Weasley ran towards Lucius Malfoy. As Hermione watched, Mr. Weasley shot ropes out of his wand and bound around Lucius Malfoy. Harry ran over to Draco and started to check Erik's heart rate and pulse. He let out a relieved breath and turned back to Hermione after nodding to Draco.

"He's going to be fine Hermione. Let's take him to St. Mungo's alright?" Harry walked towards Draco and attempted to take Erik from him.

"NO!" Harry turned to Hermione in shock, "I mean, it's your wedding. Stay here. Draco and I will take Erik to St. Mungo's!" Harry looked at Hermione, with his eyebrows raised.

"Hermione are you sure?"

"Yes." She said, her chin raised high. Harry nodded before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"Do you need help Dad?" Hermione shivered. It was so weird to hear Harry call someone dad. He'd never gotten the chance and the word seemed uncertain coming from him.

Mr. Weasley smiled before answering, "It's alright son. I'll just send him to Azkaban with a note," he waved his wand and the body of Lucius Malfoy vanished, "Let's go back inside and enjoy the celebrations, you are married after all," He walked towards Harry and patted on the back before turning to Hermione, concerned, "Are you going to be alright dear?"

Hermione nodded at Mr. Weasley but he continued to look unsure, "I don't know if you should go alone...."

"I won't be alone though Mr. Weasley. Draco is going with me...." Mr. Weasley gave her a look, obviously saying that that was why he was unsure about it.

"Don't worry Mr. W I'll go with her." Hermione turned to see Jack standing under a tree glaring at her.

"Shit." She heard Draco whisper.

* * *

**Hope you liked it =]**


	26. Choice

**Hey guys I hope you like it =] And again, sorry for the cliffys. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this storyline**

* * *

"Jack! Hi!" Hermione said, straightening herself out. She looked at Jack who was staring at her, with his nose scrunched up, as if she was something disgusting on the bottom of his shoes. Hermione held her head up high. No boy was going to put her down...again.

"Hello." He said before turning to Mr. Weasley, "I got it from here Arthur. I'll just get them to St. Mungo's." Hermione huffed. He was so much friendlier to Mr. Weasley. Then he turned to Draco and gave him an evil look before turning around to get his stuff from the marquee.

Mr. Weasley turned to give Hermione a good luck smile before leaving with Harry who looked worried. Hermione left Draco's side and walked to Harry.

"You, look happy. It's your wedding day stupid." Harry gave her a small smile, "Stop worrying about me. I can handle myself. And if you look scared, Ginny will murder me. And I rather like being alive..." _I think._

Harry nodded, kissed her on the cheek and then led Mr. Weasley back to the marquee. That left Hermione alone with Draco and an unconscious Erik. Draco was looking at Hermione with a sad expression in his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything. That much was obvious.

"Did you?" Hermione whispered. Draco knew what she meant; the plan. He took a step towards her, with an earnest expression, before shaking his head and taking a step back. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Does it matter? You're going to marry him anyway." He said, blinking back tears. He wanted her to be happy. And she would be happy without him. Then why did he want her to be with him? He looked into her eyes and saw sadness and confusion. He took another step back. She deserved someone better.

"How do you know?" She said, taking a step towards him. He shook his head and turned around. He couldn't look into those eyes anymore. If he did, he knew he'd say something stupid...like the truth.

"You deserve him. He's better." Hermione opened her mouth to retort but heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Jack behind her. He nodded to her before walking up to Draco.

"Let's go then."He was trying to be threatening. He was shorter than Draco but he was broader. Draco's expression was defeat, which made Jack seem more threatening. Hermione kept looking at Draco. She didn't want to end up with Jack. He was a jerk, but Draco wouldn't let her end up with Draco now would he? Hermione felt as if she was screaming and no one could hear her.

"Alright" Draco said, standing up straighter, "I'll go ahead to St. Mungo's then?" He looked directly into Hermione's eyes before disapparating to St. Mungo's, which left Hermione with Jack. Hermione looked at Jack, waiting for him to blow up. He turned to her slowly and glared at her. He walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand, and disapparated.

Hermione opened her eyes, panting. She hadn't expected the apparition. She looked around and saw the mannequin in the broken glass window. She remembered coming here for the first time years ago when they had had to visit Mr. Weasley after Harry's little peek into Voldemort's mind. She had looked at the mannequin in confusion when Tonk's had talked to it and had squealed when it had moved. Draco was standing next to her, carrying Erik.

"You need to check him in Hermione." Draco said looking down at her, she looked back at him, questioning, "You'd be his emergency contact. And your his best friend. You should do it." He said before taking a step through the glass. Hermione sighed and followed him, and felt Jack behind her.

Everyone in the waiting room gasped when they saw Draco Malfoy carrying Hermione Granger's best friend. Obviously the rumours would flow. Hermione sighed. Was it really so hard to keep things to yourselves these days?

Hermione walked up to the check in counter and saw the same blond witch, only much older now, sitting behind the counter, filing her nails. She looked up at Hermione and her mouth popped open. The last time Hermione had visited, she had been a 15 year old nobody. Now she was famous, part of the golden trio.

"Hello Ms. Granger. What can I do for you today?" The blond said perking up. She sat up straight and caught sight of Erik and Draco. She didn't say anything more. She wanted Hermione to say it. Hermione sighed.

"He got hit by the cruciatus curse. He's a muggle." She added the last part, hoping it might explain what was wrong. The Blondie nodded and looked up at Hermione.

"We've had this many times before and they have always turned out alright." Hermione nodded at her, "well take him to the 2nd floor, Wilishinkers ward." Hermione nodded and turned to lead the way. They walked to the stairs leading to the Wilishinkers ward. At the bottom of the stairs, Draco sighed, which naturally, triggered something.

"You sure you can handle that?" Jack asked sneering at Draco. Hermione turned around. She was already on the second step. Jack was standing behind Draco and Draco looked livid.

"Yes I can. You sure you can handle her?" Draco said, angrily spinning around. Hermione was shocked. How had that conversation suddenly spun to her? Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Erik, who floated up out of Draco's arms. She held him above ground and headed up the stairs. She didn't want to have to hear that argument.

"Better than you can't I? She left you." Hermione spun around quickly as Draco pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Jack who pulled his own out at the same time. Hermione ran up the stairs and checked Erik in. He was taken to a bed and the healers started to work on him.

Hermione heard a loud bang and ran back down the stairs. Draco and Jack were in a fully fledged battle. The bang was from Jack, who had given up on magic, and had started to punch Draco. Draco punched him back, obviously winning.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Stop!" Hermione yelled, trying to separate the two of them with magic. She wouldn't dare get involved in that battle or she'd end up with a black eye. The boys didn't listen to her but kept punching each other. The whole waiting room was watching them, no one trying to help. Some people were even cheering.

Draco pulled his arm back, revealing his muscles, and punched Jack across the face hard. Jack kicked Draco in the gut, but he dodged and managed, somehow to kick Jack in the shin. Jack fell down in pain. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two of them.

"IMOBULOUS!" she yelled. The two of them froze, just like the spell had intended. Hermione walked down the stairs and noticed how the waiting room suddenly went back to normal. She sighed. What was she going to do?

She pointed her wand at the two of them and they rose off the floor. Hermione then took them outside the hospital. Once they were outside the mannequin, she unfroze them.

"What is wrong with you two!??!?!" she yelled at Jack in particular, "Have you no sense?!?! We were in a _hospital _curing my _best friend _and all you can do is bicker with each other and start a freaking brawl in the waiting room?!?!" Hermione turned to Draco who was looking at Jack with an expression of loathing, "No more fighting!" Both of the men turned to Hermione, "that's right. If I see you fighting again I swear to Merlin's cat I will send for Kingsley."

"I'm leaving." Draco said. Hermione looked at him and saw the sadness on his face. He thought he had lost.

"No need to leave Draco. You like Erik." Jack looked at Hermione in shock but she didn't care. Draco and Erik were close; it wasn't as if she was asking Draco out or anything. Draco looked down at Hermione.

"I don't know about that Hermione. He might not be too thrilled to see me when he wakes up. I'm just going to go back to the manor. See you around." He turned around to leave and Hermione felt something inside her shatter again. This couldn't be it. He turned around suddenly and looked into her eyes. Both of their sadness and loss was reflected in each of their eyes. Draco took a step towards her before snapping back into life. He couldn't do this in front of Jack. He quickly turned on the spot and apparated away.

* * *

Draco entered Malfoy Manor and lay down on his bed. He stood up again quickly. He hadn't slept on that bed in a long time. It held memories of her. He walked over to his night stand and looked inside the first drawer. The little periwinkle ring box sat in the middle of the empty drawer. He pulled it out and opened it up.

The ring looked the same. It was still emerald and expensive and beautiful, but it didn't make Draco smile anymore. It didn't hold her anymore. Before he had proposed, he had smiled while looking at it, imagining her reaction to the ring. While she was wearing it, he had smiled every few seconds at the prospect of somehow, getting to keep her his whole life. Now....she was getting married to that other creep. That Jack-hole Mayson.

Hermione Mayson. Draco started to sob. How could a Gryffindor bookworm have won his heart? How had he screwed it up so badly? He had hinted to her that he wanted her to come see him by telling her where he was going, but he doubted she understood that. It was a really easy thing to say. Willy padded into his room and hopped up on the bed.

Draco looked down at the cat who was giving him the angry eye.

"I know, I'm mad at me too..." The cat sneezed in agreement, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. He hadn't laughed since he and Hermione had met at The Three Broomsticks. He picked up the cat, a blanket and the ring box and went to the extra room he had been sleeping in. He laid the cat on the dressing table where Willy started to fight with himself in the mirror. Draco chuckled before grabbing a book and crawling under the covers.

He looked at a clock; it was 2 in the morning. He sighed and continued to read _Hogwarts: A History._

* * *

"We should go upstairs to Erik." Hermione said and walked back into St. Mungo's. Jack followed behind her. He tried to talk to her but she ignored him and walked faster. While going up the stairs they passed the children's ward. There were little children playing in a pen, but most of them were sleeping.

Hermione glanced at her watch, and saw it was 2 in the morning. Time had flown by so fast outside with Draco she hadn't realised how long they had been away. As she was thinking this, a little blond boy ran out of the kids ward and launched himself at Hermione's leg. Hermione looked down at the boy and smiled. He was chubby, with blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair, and Dragon Pocks. She had already had those so it didn't bother her; you could only get them once like chicken pocks.

"Hi there! What's your name?" She said, kneeling down next to the boy. He smiled up to her.

"Chuckie" he said with a cheeky smile. Hermione laughed. She had always loved children. They didn't judge people like adults did.

"And how old are you Chuckie?" Hermione said, not conscious of her baby voice. The little kid held up 3 fingers and grinned. Hermione noticed that all his teeth hadn't grown in yet, "Wow you're such a big boy!" Hermione said. Chuckie laughed and ran back into the ward where his mother was watching. She smiled at Hermione who smiled back before turning around. She had completely forgotten about Jack who was looking at her in disgust.

"What?" Hermione said, irritated. Hadn't he caused enough trouble for one day?

"I hate kids." Jack said and continued up the stairs. Hermione stood there shocked. Why was she getting married to this guy? He was a jerk and he hated kids! Hermione sighed and continued up the stairs with him.

The ward was quiet. Jack was standing at the doorway, squinting around for Erik. Hermione completely ignored him and walked over to the bed where she had left Erik. The ward was empty except for Erik. Erik was fast asleep. As she got closer to the bed, the healer on duty stood up to come talk to her.

"Ms. Granger. May I first say what an honour it is to meet you?" Hermione smiled at the healer who smiled back, "Anyway. Your friend here is going to be just fine. The curse hit him in his diaphragm which was hurt and that is what knocked him out. He should wake up at any moment now. I'm going to go check on my patients in the other wards...just buzz me when you need my help alright?" Hermione nodded at the healer who smiled and walked out of the ward. That left her alone with Jack and an unconscious Erik.

"Hermione." Jack said her name quietly. She turned around slowly, what did he want? As soon as she turned around she felt something hard across her face. She fell to the floor. Her cheek hurt like crazy. She lifted a hand up to caress her cheek.

Jack was standing with his hand in the same position which he had had it in to slap her. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He took a step forward before slapping her across the face again. Hermione was lying on the floor on her belly, "STOP IT JACK!" she yelled and tried to crawl away. Jack grabbed her hard by her upper arm and pulled her up, "OW JACK!" she yelled. He completely ignored her.

"You are going to be my wife. Behave like it. A wife has to respect her husband and not treat him like dirt and ignore him. I forbid you to EVER see Draco Malfoy again do you understand me?!?!?" He yelled at her, spitting all over the place. His face was red and his grip on her upper arm was giving her a bruise. She glared at him. He shook her, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??!??!"

Hermione didn't know how to react. She looked at him and he chucked her back so that she fell over and hit her head on Erik's bed. She felt her arm start to bleed because of the sharp edge of the bed that had punctured it. Jack took another step towards her and she cowered into a ball, covering her face. Jack pulled out his wand and aimed it at her.

"STOP!" Hermione opened her eyes. Erik had woken up. He was sitting up in bed, glaring at Jack, "Get the fuck out of here." He said to Jack. Jack glared at Erik before turning around and leaving the ward. Hermione started to cry, "Hermione come here..." Hermione kept sobbing, "Hermione NOW!" Hermione started, but stood up and slid onto the space on the bed Erik had created for her. She sobbed into his shoulder for what felt like hours; she sobbed for Draco, she sobbed for Erik, she sobbed because of what Jack had done to her.

"Hermione, I think you should end it with him." Hermione looked up at Erik. He looked scared. She didn't blame him. If she had been in his position she would've been freaking out.

"I do too Erik. But who would I be with then? The deadline is in like 2 weeks." She said, new tears forming in her eyes at the prospect of being with Jack, or being without Draco, for the rest of her life. Her whole life with Draco was flashing before her eyes.

All she had imagined. Getting married, the honeymoon, their first child, dealing with that first child, more children, growing old together, sitting with their grandchildren on their laps and telling them stories about the war and how naughty their parents had once been.

"Draco." Hermione nodded into Erik's chest. Of course he knew what she wanted. Of course he knew everything. Hermione looked up at Erik who was looking down at her, "Hermione I know you love him, and despite all he's done, he loves you too." Hermione blinked back a few tears before sitting up looking at Erik.

"It's not just that. Would it work? How could I ever be sure that after I have a son he wouldn't murder me?" Erik shook his head at her.

"That was all his father's doing, and I know you know that. Look inside yourself. Do you really think Draco would do something like that?" Hermione sat quietly for a few minutes. She didn't have to say what she was thinking, because it was pretty obvious, "Go."

Hermione's head snapped up. What?

"Go. Go to Draco. Now." Erik smiled at her and winked. She felt the first true smile in a long time spread across her face.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" She said, standing up and gathering her stuff.

"Hell yes. No get your butt out of here!" He said laughing. Hermione leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'll be back later!" and she turned on the spot, heading to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED =]

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it =] thanks for the advice guys =] It really helps =] Hope you found this a happier ending than the last ones =P haha HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**PLEASE review. **


	27. Sneak

**Hey you guys! Thank you for the advice...I do have lots of grammer problems in these story's but please excuse them =] You know what I mean anyways =] haha.**

**Also, I hope you like the story =] I know I'm updating practically daily now....so I hope you guys do review or I'll feel like I'm updating too fast....haha. Love you guys**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Draco**

Draco had just fallen asleep when he felt a knock on his door. He grumbled and turned over to see the clock. It was past 3 in the morning. Who would knock on his door now!?!?!

"Go away!" he mumbled before turning over and burying his face in the pillow. The knocking stopped and he heard the door to Malfoy Manor open. He sat up quickly. How did whoever it was get in?

He stood up and pulled on the robe that was draped across his desk chair. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

**Hermione**

Knuckles sore from knocking, Hermione took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Malfoy Manor. It was still the same; dark and creepy, but somehow it held a place in her heart. Who would've thought, the place she had been tortured had become her home.

She started up the stairs on the left, still avoiding the spot where she had been tortured. She ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Draco was probably asleep, but her knocking should have woken him up. If he wasn't away she'd wake him up anyways.

She smiled to herself. She was finally getting what she wanted. Draco.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco ran down a few flights of stairs, and stopped as he heard footsteps coming from the floor beneath him, where his room was. He stopped as he heard those footsteps moving quickly, skipping the stairs. Whoever it was was desperate to get up the stairs faster.

Who could it be? Nobody actually came to his house anymore, other than Hermione and his father. His father was safely in Azkaban so that didn't worry him. What about Hermione?

He shook his head, clearing all the hope from it. Why would she want to come here? Why did she need to?

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione finally found the floor that had Draco's room on it. She stopped for a few seconds, catching her breath. Running up 3 flights of stairs was not an easy thing to do. She walked slowly to the door of his room before stopping.

What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he had moved on? What if he said no?

Hermione gasped before leaning against the wall. She couldn't have come all this way for nothing. Even if he said no, she would've tried which would make her feel tons better in the long run. Hermione wasn't such who wanted to live with regrets. Not asking Draco would be one of her biggest regrets. _Anyways, if it was meant to be, it'll work out right? _A little voice in the back of her head asked her. She nodded to the voice, probably looking really stupid to someone who didn't know what was going on inside her head; so everybody else.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the door to Draco's room.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco heard the person take a few breaths after getting to the top of the stairs. They must've run all the way up to that floor. He shook his head, _stupid people; I learned not to do that ages ago. _Draco heard as the person took a few slow steps away from the stairs and stopped. What was going on? For the first time in a long time Draco felt scared.

What if that person had sensed him up there? He didn't know who it was and what they could do to him. He gripped his wand tighter before slowly climbing down the last flight of stairs, which would put him on the same landing as the intruder.

He peeked around the wall at the bottom of the stairs to see what was going on. He saw that the door to his bedroom was open and there was someone, or something, moving inside there. Draco shivered. What if he had been in there? They could've killed him while he was asleep. He was sure they were going to kill him. Why else would they come so late/early?

Draco took a deep breath and quietly tiptoed down the hallway. If he was going to die, it would be a favour to him; he had nothing to live for now without Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione**

The room was empty. Hermione looked around the room, not wanting to turn on the lights. She walked over to the bathroom and looked inside. She smiled at the familiarity of the place. She had been so happy in this room, and she had changed in this bathroom after she and Draco had first....

She turned around and looked down at the cushy carpet. She remembered how he had brought her soup up here and she had played with the cushy carpet. She slipped off her high heels and buried her feet in the floor. She gasped. She had forgotten how comfortable the carpet was. She curled her toes in it and started to walk around.

The bed was right in front of the open door. She walked over to it and looked down at it. There were no covers, meaning Draco had taken them off and gone somewhere else. The library? She sighed. If she walked around the Manor at this hour she'd probably get lost, and she was too afraid to turn on the lights. She had never been through these halls without Draco, and they had been slightly unnerving then.

She jumped up as she saw a silhouette in the hallway outside. She gripped her wand tighter and held it up.

* * *

**Draco**

Whoever it was had seen him. He ducked behind a corner to avoid a spell, but they never shot any. He carefully glanced around the corner. They were still standing in that position. What was he doing? He was Draco Malfoy, owner of this house. He had a right to be snooping around in his own hallways when that intruder didn't. He straightened his back and sprung out from behind the wall.

He ran towards his room, the person didn't flinch. He had to admit, this person was good, but he was, obviously, better. The person shut the door quickly and Draco stopped, confused.

* * *

**Hermione**

It wasn't Draco. Hermione was sure of that. She had freaked out when she noticed and slammed the door in the persons face as they charged at her. She leaned, with her back against the door, breathing hard. Whoever it was meant business. She straightened herself. She was Hermione Granger, she was part of the golden trio, she had basically helped end the war, she had done so many amazing things. She could deal with a crook.

She jumped away from the door as she felt the doorknob twist. The door flung open and she found herself looking into gray eyes.

* * *

**Draco**

He shoved open the door, wanting to get whoever it was out of his room. He pushed the door open with so much force that it slammed against the back wall; he wanted to seem all powerful. He looked straight at the person and froze, finding himself looking into his favourite chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Draco!" she yelled smiling and throwing herself into his arms.

* * *

**Draco**

"Hermione" he whispered into her hair as she hugged herself too him.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it =] Read and Review =] No it is not over yet =]**


	28. The Whole Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry it took some time, but I was on holiday =] Anyway. Here it is! It's not the end yet, when it ends I **_**will **_**type THE END =] **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! 2010 is going to be awesome =]**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Draco said, pushing Hermione arms length away from him. She had tears in her eyes, just like he did, and she had a light bruise forming on her left cheekbone. Draco felt anger well up in his body, threatening to overflow. Whoever had done this to her was going to be dead once Draco had dealt with him. He didn't mention the bruise though, he'd find out later, right now he was too absorbed in his happiness to let this break the moment.

"I...well I need to talk to you Draco." She said, blushing and looking down at the floor. She suddenly felt nervous. What if he didn't want her back? What if he said no? What if he said yes? What was she going to say?

"Well go ahead then." Draco said with a smirk. He walked away from her and switched on the lights in his bedroom. Everything seemed so different now that Hermione was in there. It didn't hurt him to look around. He went over to the bed and sat down, looking up at her.

Hermione hadn't moved. She was standing there looking around the room. The familiarity was suffocating her. What if he said no? She would never come back here. She turned away from the room and looked at Draco. He was lounged across the bed, resting on his elbows, looking up at her with a smirk on his face. His signature smirk. Somehow that gave Hermione confidence.

She walked up to him and knelt down in front of him, "It's about you, me and Jack."

Draco froze as he looked at her. He had completely forgotten that retard. Having her back in his house had made all the difference. He'd been so happy to be near her again, to hold her, to hear her voice.

"What about it?" he said, attempting to sound tough, but his voice wasn't obeying him. It came out choked and strangled, as if he had to cry, which he did.

Hermione's eyes softened at the sound of his voice. He'd sounded so dead, lost, shattered. She reached out and touched his cheek with her hand. He jerked his head away from her and looked in the other direction. She sighed.

"Draco," he turned his head back to her, tears in his eyes. His name sounded so much better when she said it, "Something happened.."

"Does it have anything to do with the bruise?" he said before he could stop himself. Hermione looked at him, confused. He sighed before continuing, "The bruise on your face"

Draco saw the realisation in Hermione's eyes before she got up and ran towards the mirror. She looked at herself, and raised her hand up to her face. She ran her fingers over the bruise that was forming on her cheek. She pushed down on it gently, watching the colour change and feeling the throb of pain. Before she could stop herself, tears were streaming down her face.

She heard Draco push himself off the bed and walk over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned and cried into his chest. She heard him whispering words of comfort and hugged herself closer to him. Why would she ever choose someone over him?

He picked her up and sat down on the bed, curling her into a ball on his lap. She leaned against him and tried to control her breathing. Once she had calmed down she looked up into his face. He was looking down at her, with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry" she said into his chest. He brushed back her hair and looked into her face.

"What was that about?"

"Do you want me to make up crap to make it sound better or do you want the whole truth?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"The whole truth"

"It's not pretty..." Draco glared at Hermione. She took a breath and continued, "Fine. After you left St. Mungo's we went back upstairs to Erik. We being-"

"Yeah Yeah I know. Get on with the story. Stop stalling"

"Fine. So we went upstairs, and Erik was still knocked out. So I talked to Healers and you know, all that stuff, and then I turned to Jack." Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat. Although she didn't love Jack, the memory still hurt her. What if she had married the guy? Would he have beaten their kids? But he didn't want kids....

"Go on..." Hermione looked up at Draco. Could he take it? His eyes were already burning as if he knew the whole story already. What would he do?

"Then Jack started yelling at me and he started to hit me...and then Erik comforted me and kicked Jack out..." Draco's arms tightened around her and she felt his neck stiffen, "Please please _please _don't do anything stupid!" Hermione said turning to Draco. He looked down at her face and brushed his fingers over her bruise.

Hermione tried not to wince as she felt it throb, but failed miserably. She heard herself squeak and lean away from Draco. Draco's eyes turned to fire again.

"You expect me, to be calm, when that asshole beat you up?!?!?!" It was obvious that Draco was trying to keep his voice at a good level but Hermione could feel him shaking, "He HURT you Hermione! And you expect me, _me,_ not to do anything about it!?!?!?!?" Draco pushed Hermione off of him and stood up, "HE BRUISED YOU HERMIONE! I'LL KILL HIM!" And with that Draco grabbed his wand and barged out the door.

Hermione leapt from the bed and ran out. She didn't want Draco to hurt himself, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel happy that he cared enough to do this. She ran down the stairs, two at a time, to catch up with Draco, who had miraculously already reached the bottom of the stairs. He was pulling on his travelling cloak and was about to walk out the door, wand in his hand.

Hermione ran in front of him and positioned herself in front of the door. Draco looked down at her and managed a smirk through his anger, "Hermione, you honestly think I can't get past you? You, without a wand, and me, with a wand and a lot bigger than you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't move, "Hermione. C'mon." Draco said taking a step towards her. Hermione didn't move. No matter how much she hated Jack, she wasn't about to let him get hurt. She had also been at fault, however minimally. She explained that to Draco, who's nostrils flared, "Do you think that matters to me? Who was at fault? Hell no. He hurt you, and I don't accept that..." he took another step towards her.

"You hurt me for 7 whole years of my life." Hermione stuck her chin out. It was a low blow, below the belt, and she knew that, but it was true.

"I know I did, and I will do whatever to make it up to you," he took another step towards her and cupped her face in both his hands, "but you are far too important to me for me to let this go." Draco leaned down and kissed her softly before taking a step back and looking at her.

Hermione had tiny tears in her eyes which she ignored, "If you love me will you stay here?" She looked up at him and smiled innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her and started to laugh. Hermione felt a smile spread across her face, and soon enough found herself laughing along with him. Draco took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, while laughing.

The laughing died away after a while, and Draco had to wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes, "That was such a cliché Hermione." He said, smiling down at her.

"Like Mark says on Greys Anatomy, clichés are clichés for a reason," Draco frowned down at her, "They work." Draco was still frowning at her. She raised her eyebrows at him. Okay it had been incredibly corny, but that didn't give him the right to be mad at her!

"What in the name of Merlin, is Grey's Anatomy?" Draco said, still frowning at her. Hermione smiled, she had forgotten he didn't know about the Muggle TV shows. It was so easy to lose herself around Draco.

"Muggle TV show" she said smiling up at him. he rolled his eyes at her, and Hermione yawned.

"C'mon Hermione. Bedtime." Draco said with a mischievous smile and picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder

"DRACO! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Hermione pounded against his back but he just laughed. He ran up the stairs with Hermione screaming at him the whole way. She gave up on hitting his back as it was having no effect whatsoever.

He put her down on the bed and she stuck her tongue out at him, "That wasn't funny." She said and crawled under the covers, pulling the blanket over her head. Draco laughed at her; her reactions had made it all the more hilarious.

He jumped onto the bed and crawled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. She giggled and covered his arms with her before curling up and falling asleep.

"Does this mean the wedding is back on?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"What do you think genius?"

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	29. Losing Myself, part 1

**Heyy! Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, we've established this.**

* * *

Knock knock knock.

Hermione heard movement on the other side of the door. She gripped onto Draco's hand tightly. She felt him squeeze her hand back and chuckle. Of course he would find this funny. She on the other hand was scared out of her mind.

The door to the office opened and a woman with a great big bow on top of her head smiled sweetly at them. The sounds of meows were coming from inside her office. When she saw who it was outside her office, her expression changed to one of horror.

Hermione didn't feel nervous anymore. She smiled at the woman with over exaggerated sweetness before shoving her way into Dolores Umbridge's office, still gripping Draco's hand. Dolores Umbridge backed up against the wall as the two filed into her room. The last time she had seen Hermione, Hermione had not stopped the centaurs from getting her.

"Professor Umbridge it's so nice to see you" Draco managed to choke out; he was laughing so hard.

"As it is to see you Draco." Umbridge said before shutting the door behind her. Hermione and Draco were already sitting in the two chairs in front of her desk. Hermione turned to Umbridge with fire in her eyes which made Umbridge flinch. She was in for trouble, and she knew it, "So what brings you two down here?"

Hermione scowled at Umbridge before reaching into her bag and pulling out the parchment she had received by owl ages ago. It felt like years. She slapped the paper down on Umbridge's desk, the sound loud enough to make all the stupid cats shut up.

Umbridge walked slowly over to the desk, but she knew what the parchment was. She saw her handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_The Ministry of Magic has enforced a new law to save our world after the many tragic deaths after the war_

_We now require people who are unmarried and single to get married within the next year_

_If you have not picked your suitor in the next 8 months and RSVP'd back to us we will have to pick for you_

_We apologize for the inconvenience_

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

She watched as Draco Malfoy pulled out the same letter and smacked it down on top of Hermione's. Dolores looked from the letters, to the two sitting in front of her, and finally noticed that they were holding hands. She let out a squeal of high pitched laughter that made the hair on Hermione's neck stand up.

"Is there something funny here Dolores?" Hermione asked, her voice like ice. Draco gripped onto Hermione's hand tighter, she was so close to losing her temper, and he didn't want his fiancée arrested before he had the chance to marry her.

"Yes Ms. Granger as a matter of fact there is. I'm rather flustered right now as a disconcerting thought has flown across my mind..." Dolores Umbridge continued to blabber on about disconcerting thoughts in her mind, and using bigger and bigger words each sentence.

Draco was frowning up at her, it wasn't that he was stupid, he was just used to people talking normally. Hermione was looking at Draco with tears of laughter in her eyes. He looked confused by Dolores Umbridge's speech, as was Hermione but she would never admit it. Finally, when it got to be too much, and out of fear that Draco's brain might explode, Hermione stopped the monologue.

"Dolores, speak English please." Hermione said looking up at her. Umbridge stopped and turned to glare at Hermione.

"It's Mrs. Umbridge to you Hermione."

"It's Ms. Granger to you, Dolores. Since when was it Mrs.?" Hermione inquired, and evil smirk spreading across her face. Draco turned to stare at her with an incredulous expression on his face. Was Hermione Granger actually talking back to a teacher?

Umbridge's face started to turn red. Draco and Hermione watched as her hands started to shake. For a second, Hermione thought Umbridge was going to strangle her, or at the very least stun her, but at the last second, she curled her hands into fists and sat down.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Umbridge glared at Hermione, "I was mainly pointing out that it seemed like, so foolish of me, but it seemed like the two of you were in my office to sort out wedding details between the two of you!"

Umbridge started laughing hysterically. Draco turned to face Hermione, who looked at him as well. Of course it would seem ridiculous; The Hermione Granger was marrying a former Death Eater. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco; who cared? It was her personal life and she would marry whoever she wanted to marry. She turned to face Umbridge who had stopped laughing and had turned to face the two of them, her gaze focused on their still connected hands.

"It's not a point of idiocy Umbridge. It's fact. I am getting married to Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with her chin raised high. As if to prove her point, she laid her left hand on the table, the emerald ring on it.

* * *

**2 days ago **

Hermione woke up, and felt a flood of happiness flow through her. She and Draco had made up the previous night, after she had stopped him from destroying Jack. She opened her eyes and saw a huge pot of periwinkle flowers by her bedside. She sat up on the bed quickly, still in the clothes from Harry's wedding. She had been in them for almost three days. As she looked around she noticed more and more.

There were ribbons up everywhere, periwinkle of course. The mirror had been written on with lipstick, the writing saying I LOVE YOU. Hermione turned to look out the window, which wasn't possible as it had been magically covered in snow, and a heart had been drawn in the middle of it. The Periwinkle flowers were everywhere, and there was no Draco lying in bed next to her.

She pulled her dress down, feeling self conscious. She pushed aside the blanket and was about to get up, when two fluffy objects darted at her. The fluffy objects happened to be Willy and Periwinkle. They sat on her lap, both with little bowties around their necks. Hermione giggle at the two of them when she heard movement on the other side of the room.

She turned quickly to see Draco leaning against his long mirror, smirking over at her. Had he always been there? Had she missed him in her inspection? He was dressed in a tuxedo and even had shoes on.

"Are you done looking at me or should I wait for a few more minutes?" he said, his smirk growing. Hermione felt a blush creep under her skin and cursed her body for giving in so easily. Draco chuckled and walked over to Hermione.

The kittens hopped off the bed when Draco approached. He grabbed Hermione's knees and swung her around so that both her legs were dangling off the bed. She glared at Draco who only laughed at her expression before kneeling down in front of her for the second time.

Hermione's heartbeat quickened as he pulled out the same Periwinkle ring box from his pocket. Hermione looked at Draco's face, and he looked almost as nervous and excited as she felt. Draco opened the ring box to her and she gazed down at the same ring. It was just as beautiful as it had been the last time she had seen it.

"Hermione Granger, I once again promise to love you forever and ever and look after you, along with all that blah blah blah." Draco said, beaming up at Hermione, who failed to control a giggle at his opening phrase, his face became serious, "I already know I will never love anyone else, and that I want to be with you forever. This past week or two has been hell for me. I never thought I could love someone and miss them so much. Yes, I am going to ask the question again, and yes, I am going to anxiously await your answer, and I only hope that I haven't screwed this up so far that I won't get the answer I am wishing for. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked down at Draco, keeping her expression neutral, possibly even bored. She watched as Draco's eyes became nervous before beaming down at him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yep." She said before kissing him. She felt him smile and kiss her back with more enthusiasm.

He put the ring on her finger and it was done, again

* * *

**Present day**

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione's head snapped up. Dolores Umbridge was looking at her, as if she was crazy. Draco was looking at her the same way. She had gotten lost, while looking at the ring, remembering how she had gotten it back.

"Sorry?" she said, forgetting to be rude to Umbridge. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed, while Dolores just looked at her.

"I said, are you certain on marrying Mister Malfoy?"

"Oh! Yea I am." She said turning with a smile to Draco. Draco smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"You know this is going to be in the headlines? The media is going to be all over this?" Hermione glared at Dolores.

"Well if you hadn't set the stupid law this would have never happened. And for the record, I love Draco Malfoy, and I intend to marry him."

Draco squeezed her hand before giving a cheeky smile to Umbridge. Umbridge glared at the both of them before sighing; obviously giving up on talking Hermione out of the marriage.

"Alright then. I need your wedding details. When? Where?"

"Two weeks, Malfoy Manor." Draco said. They had decided against the cliff because there could be a large possibility of a drunken family member falling off. They had decided to have it in the Manor backyard, which Hermione had yet to see. She had seen the side yards apparently, and not the back. Two weeks had seemed too soon but Hermione didn't care, she wanted it to be done.

"Okay then. I wish you two a happy life together and all that nonsense. I will be there for the ceremony to see to it that it actually happens and you two aren't trying to get past the marriage law. After the wedding, you have 18 months to conceive a child. Good luck."

Draco and Hermione stood up, and without thanking Umbridge, left her office. Draco was silently laughing next to Hermione, who could actually feel steam coming out of her ears.

"That old bag! She had the nerve to tell us that we wouldn't work! She tried to break us up! For the love of Merlin! She called our lives together nonsense! She should go back to the Forbidden Forest and I pray to god that the centaurs eat her this time, or step on her until she is short of being dust! And I hope that-"

"Hermione!" Draco caught her shoulders and spun her around to face him, cutting her off. He had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed his hand, and walked down the hall with him by her side.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Hermione said at the entrance to the Ministry. Draco turned to face her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'll drop you home."

"That won't be necessary Draco, I'm a big girl I can get there by myself." Draco chuckled.

"I'm still taking you home."

"Fine.." Hermione said, giving in. She never won that argument.

They disapparated and the next second, found themselves in Hermione's living room, only they weren't the only ones there.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!?!" Hermione said dropping her bag on the floor. Draco tensed beside her, ready for the fight, which Hermione was sure was going to come.

"I may ask you the same question..." he said, tensing up himself.

"Uhh...this is my house..." Hermione said frowning.

Jack shook his head, "Not you." he said, jutting his chin in Draco's direction. Hermione froze. She hadn't officially broken it up with Jack. She had just assumed it was over when Erik told him to get out.

Erik had explained at St. Mungo's, that when a guy hears 'get out' he assumes it's a break up. She made a mental note to give Erik a call when she was alone again. Erik was staying at Penelope's house, he needed someone to look after it and she was more than up for the job. Hermione hadn't known but Penelope was a doctor and a really good one apparently. It was the only way Hermione could bear to have Erik stay away from St. Mungo's.

Draco took a step in front of Hermione, shielding her from view, which seemed to irritate Jack even more.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCEE!" he yelled and pointed his wand a Draco. Draco flew across the room and bashed into the kitchen counter. Draco's expression became furious and he pointed his own wand at Jack. Jack was slammed into the window, which thankfully, did not break. Hermione stood transfixed, not sure what to do. She knew that Jack wanted to kill Draco, and Draco hated Jack more than anybody else. She watched as Jack stood up from below the window and brushed off his pants. Draco smirked at Jack and crossed his arms, obviously thinking he had won. Jack pointed his wand at Draco with a manic glint in his eyes.

"CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the floor writhing in pain and Hermione screamed. She hated seeing anyone in pain, and Draco wasn't just anyone. Jack stopped the spell and started to laugh at Draco, who was wincing on the floor. Draco pointed his wand at Jack and Hermione watched as Jack fell to the floor, holding onto his leg, which had a long red line on it, going from his ankle all the way up to his knee. It started to bleed. Jack ripped off his shirt and bound it around his leg while Draco watched, his expression blank.

"I am going to get you back for this you asshole" Jack said and pointed his wand at Draco. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed behind the sofa. Hermione heard a squeak and then Periwinkle padded from behind the sofa, shaking. Hermione realised he had been hiding. Jack pointed his wand at Periwinkle and Periwinkle was thrown back, but Hermione caught him and glared at Jack. How _dare _he do that to her baby! Periwinkle was hissing and jumped out of Hermione's arms. Jack pointed his wand to Draco who crossed his arms, unafraid, but Hermione saw the worry in his eyes. Their eyes met and Hermione felt tears well in her eyes. Draco looked so helpless and she wanted to help him, but how?

Her bag was on the table which was a few meters away from her, and her wand was in it. How was she going to get there without Jack noticing her? Jack raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Hermione watched as Jack uttered a spell, and she watched as the blue and pink stream of magic headed towards Draco. She watched as Draco yelled. She felt her feet moving and felt the pain as the spell hit her right in her stomach.

She couldn't hear anything anymore, everything sounded slurred together. Draco fell to his knees beside her and grasped her hand, panicked. Jack dropped his wand in shock and started to head towards her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO??!?" Draco yelled at Jack.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	30. Losing Myself, part 2

**ENJOY (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed in St. Mungo's, tubes and wires everywhere. The healers had done all they could with magic, and now they were relying on medications that were pumped into Hermione's body.

Draco stood outside the ward, watching Hermione. It was a private ward and he wasn't allowed inside before the Ministry and Headmistress McGonagall had talked to both him and Jack. The Ministry wanted to make sure the only girl in the Golden Trio was alright, after all she was famous. McGonagall wasn't there to make sure her teacher was alright, she genuinely cared about Hermione. Hermione had been like the daughter she never had.

"Malfoy," he turned to see McGonagall standing behind him, "I am going to ask you one last time, what happened?" There were tears in Minerva McGonagall's eyes, something Draco had never thought possible.

"Professor, I mean, Headmistress, I have been telling the truth." McGonagall looked up at him sceptically, "I love her. I would never hurt her" Draco's voice broke on the word 'love', which was probably the only reason Minerva McGonagall put her arms around Draco and pulled him into a hug.

He hadn't been hugged like this since he had been with his mother, who was dead. He held back his tears, not wanting to break down in his teacher's arms. It would've been different if it had been his godfather holding him; he had had a different connection with Snape. Minerva McGonagall let go of Draco and took a step back to look at him.

"I always knew you were better than those Death Eaters Draco. You were a misunderstood boy and I am so glad that you found someone." Minerva McGonagall smiled at Draco, a first, before walking away to talk to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

That was another reason the Ministry was here, Shacklebolt was close with Hermione. Draco watched as McGonagall told Kingsley what she and Draco had talked about, and Draco saw the way Kingsley's eyes filled with tears as they glanced over at Hermione, lying on the bed, looking incredibly fragile and breakable.

Draco felt tears well up in his own eyes as he glanced at her lying there. The healers were keeping an extremely close eye on her. She was incredibly weak, and the spell that Jack had hit her with had almost taken her life.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you take a rest?" Draco turned abruptly to see John Abersten, his boss, head of Auror headquarters, looking at him with concern, "I cannot imagine what you must be going through at the moment, but I do think you need some rest." Draco looked at his boss. He and Abersten had never gotten along, due to the fact that he had once been a Death Eater, but Abersten was being nice to him. Draco smiled.

"I would Mr. Abersten, but I don't want to leave her side, I want to be there next to her if she...well if..." Draco trailed off at the horror of the possibility. The healers had said that Hermione might not make it, that there was a high possibility that Hermione would not make it. Draco looked down at the floor, tears flowing down his face, not wanting his boss to see him like this. Abersten pat Draco on the back.

"It's going to be okay Malfoy. She's the highest priority right now." Draco nodded, not reassured at all but not wanting to offend his boss. Abersten gave him a final pat on his back before walking away. Draco looked up through the glass at Hermione, who seemed to be getting worse by the second. Draco watched her unsteady breathing and felt something inside him break. What would he do without her? She couldn't die on him. He hadn't been able to be without her while they were broken up, at least he had run into her then, talk to her, touch her, smell her, see her smile. He wouldn't be able to bury her!

"Draco?" Draco hadn't realised he was crying. He wiped his face and turned to see Ginny standing beside him, sobbing. Draco didn't bother to wipe the tears off his face, this was Ginny, and he felt oddly comfortable around her, "Draco what happened?" Draco sighed, he owed Ginny this, and she had got him his first date with Hermione.

Draco started to tell her the whole story, but was distracted by a huge commotion in the hallway behind him. They heard Harry's voice and both of them ran towards the commotion. Jack was lying on the floor, his nose bleeding, and Harry was standing over him. Ginny ran towards Harry but not before Harry grabbed Jack and pinned him against the wall. Harry pulled his arm back, ready for another punch but Ginny grabbed his arm. Harry turned angrily towards her, but then, realising who it was, relaxed.

Jack fell to the floor as Harry let go of him and walked away from him, towards Draco. When Harry got to Draco, Draco braced himself for a punch, just like Jack had gotten. It was going to hurt, but nothing could compare to what was going on inside him right now. Harry looked at Draco's face for a long time. Draco was oddly aware of the fact that he was still crying, and his face must've been puffy, he had to have red eyes and dark circles from not sleeping. Harry pulled Draco into a hug, and Draco felt himself break down. Draco felt Harry's tears on his shoulder and just kept on crying into Harry. He could see the healers tending to Jack with disgusted expressions on their faces, he saw Ginny bawling into Erik, who had just arrived, on crutches, with Penelope at his side. Erik looked confused but put his arm around Ginny, letting her cry into him.

Erik looked around and spotted Draco and Harry, crying into each other. Erik felt his stomach sink, that could only mean one thing; something had happened to Hermione. He turned to see Jack, with a broken face, being taken away, the doctor/healer person levitating him with his wand. He started to hobble over to Draco and Harry, when they noticed him. Draco let go of Harry and headed towards Erik, with Harry following him.

"What the hell happened?" Erik said.

"I want to know the whole story as well if you don't mind Draco." Harry said turning to Draco. He had heard the basic story from Kingsley over the phone but he wanted Draco's version.

"Alright." Draco took a breath to begin the story when the door to St. Mungo's opened and the whole Weasley family walked in; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ron and Lavender. They all made a beeline for the little group.

They all knew what had happened but they still wanted to hear Draco's version. All of them went to sit in the waiting room outside Hermione's ward and Draco began to tell the story. He didn't need to concentrate much; he could see it happening every time he closed his eyes.

He began from when they reached Hermione's apartment. Everyone's faces were dead serious. Draco felt his throat begin to constrict when he got to Hermione taking the spell for him. The tears began to flow, thick and fast, as he saw the scene unfold in his head. Hermione jumping in front of him, Hermione lying unconscious on the floor, Draco holding her in his arms sobbing, Jack looking shocked. Draco stopped talking and cried into his hands. He could hear everyone else crying as well. He would never have thought he would be sitting with the Weasley's and Harry Potter, crying. He didn't care about his pride at that moment, he just cared about Hermione.

They sat together for a long time, not talking, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Draco was trying to plan out how he would live his life if Hermione died. Would the Ministry make him try to find a partner? Would they assign him a random one? Would he still talk to these people? They had become his friends now. What would he do with Periwinkle? He'd probably adopt him from Hermione. What about Hermione's parents? How would they react?

"Did anyone call the Grangers?" Draco whispered, but everyone heard him. That was how quiet it was. Draco looked up, "Did anyone tell the Grangers?" Everyone was silent.

Draco looked at everyone; Lavender was asleep in Ron's lap, Ron had red eyes and was staring into space. George, Percy and Charlie were sitting together, looking in the direction of Hermione's ward, as if she would walk out of there. Mrs. Weasley was crying into Mr. Weasley who had tears flowing down his cheeks and was petting his wife's head. Bill and Fleur were hugging each other. Erik was sitting with Harry and Ginny, right next to Draco. Penelope had been paged to the Muggle hospital and had told Erik to call her when something happened. Ginny was curled into a ball next to Harry, looking at the wall. Erik and Harry were looking at Draco, they were probably the only ones who had heard what he was saying.

"I don't think we should call them before anything is final Draco." Harry said, his eyes meeting Draco's. In a weird way, this had brought them closer.

"What? So if she die's they wont get a chance to say goodbye?" Draco said before realising what he had said. He clapped his hand over his mouth as another round of tears began. Harry's face had paled.

"I'll call them right now," Erik said, and stood up, walking away from the group. Erik had taken it the hardest, next to Draco. Erik and Hermione had been best friends for years and years. Erik got back after forty-five minutes, "They didn't take it well..." Erik said and sat down, rubbing at his eyes.

"Well no shit" Ron said. Everyone started to chuckle, which turned into laughter. They laughed so hard, until their stomachs hurt and tears were running down their faces; they were laughing their troubles away. They were stopped by a healer walking up to them. Draco stood up and walked towards the healer, followed by everyone else.

"Mr. Malfoy, she is awake." Draco felt a smile break out on his face.

"She's going to be okay?" Draco said, feeling the need to laugh again. The look on the healers face killed the happy feelings inside him.

"We don't know. Her injuries were serious. She might not make it. But she is awake, and I don't think you want to lose any time with her." Draco felt his world crash in around him.

"So she's going to die?" The healer looked from Draco, to Harry and Ginny, to everyone else.

"She might make it. But there is a high chance that it will happen." Draco felt numb but nodded dumbly at the healer, "You are allowed to visit her. It's a private ward so you can all go in at the same time."

Draco led the way into Hermione's room, and saw her lying on the bed, incredibly pale and thin, looking weak. She smiled at everyone entering her room. It was a weak smile and it seemed to zap the energy from her. The healer's tending to her started to leave the room.

"If anything happens, press the button on top of her bed." The healers said before leaving the ward. Everyone was quiet, they didn't know what to say.

"Oh god don't be so melodramatic." Hermione said in a raspy voice that sounded like a wheeze. Draco felt his heart break just listening to it. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, as they all walked up to Hermione and gave her hugs individually.

Hermione hugged everyone back until the only people left to hug her were Draco, Ginny, Harry and Erik.

"What, my best friends and my fiancée won't hug me?" Hermione choked out, attempting to make a joke. Everyone smiled, but the four of them didn't move.

"I think we should give them some privacy. We should all get some rest, we've seen her, we'll come back tomorrow." Bill said and started to escort everyone out. Everyone quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek before running out of the room. Before Bill left, he walked over to Draco and hugged him, before closing the door behind him.

Draco, Ginny, Harry and Erik looked at Hermione, who was looking at Draco

"Why Hermione?" Draco managed to choke out.

"Because," Hermione shrugged, "I love you."

Draco knelt down next to Hermione's bed and took her hand. He didn't have the energy or the will power to bring himself to yell at her. Instead he kissed her hand and kept kneeling there, looking at her.

The others sat down on the armchairs in the room and one by one, fell asleep. Draco started to drift off.

* * *

"DRACO PRESS THE BUTTON!" Draco's eyes flew open to see Harry and Ginny bending over Hermione, yelling at her. Erik was standing at the foot of Hermione's bed shaking her feet.

The machine monitoring Hermione's heart seemed to be broken, meaning that Hermione was losing her pulse.

Draco stood up quickly and jammed his hand on the button. A loud noise went off, obviously to alert the healers.

"NO HERMIONE! YOU DO NOT GET TO LEAVE ME!"

* * *

_To be continued_


	31. Losing Myself, part 3

**Hey guys hope I haven't irritated you too much with the cliff-hangers (:**

**Rea d and Review (:**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, not mine**

* * *

"_DRACO PRESS THE BUTTON!" Draco's eyes flew open to see Harry and Ginny bending over Hermione, yelling at her. Erik was standing at the foot of Hermione's bed shaking her feet._

_The machine monitoring Hermione's heart seemed to be broken, meaning that Hermione was losing her pulse._

_Draco stood up quickly and jammed his hand on the button. A loud noise went off, obviously to alert the healers._

"_NO HERMIONE! YOU DO NOT GET TO LEAVE ME!" _

* * *

The healers rushed inside to see Draco yelling at Hermione. Ginny seemed to be in shock and Harry was leading her to the sofa, bumping into the table because his vision was clouded with tears. Erik was pale, and watching the heart monitor, sobbing.

The healers ran towards the bed, wands out. Draco felt someone tugging his arm and turned to see Ron standing behind him, crying. Ron pulled Draco back to help the healers do their jobs. Draco didn't acknowledge Ron in any way. His eyes were glued on Hermione. He watched as the healers pointed their wands at Hermione and muttered complex spells he hadn't heard in his whole life.

"Shit" he heard the healer closest to him mutter, and Draco burst into tears. What was that supposed to mean? Did that mean that she wouldn't make it? Draco broke free of Ron's grip and fell on his knees next to the bed.

"HERMIONE NO!" he yelled, the lump in his throat evident, "HERMIONE YOU C-CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW! WE'VE ALREADY GONE TO UMBRIDGE! I LOVE YOU! I L-LOVE YOU HERMIONE! YOU H-H-H-HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Draco lowered his face into the mattress where his tears soaked the cloth in seconds, "HERMIONE WAKE UP..." Draco's voice came out muffled, "Hermione...you can't die on me, I finally fell in love, don't make me lose this." He whispered. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away, "NO NO!" he yelled and grabbed Hermione's hand.

Hermione was still unmoving, "Hermione WAKE UP!" Draco yelled and started to shake Hermione's arm. Hermione's body shook, but other than that did nothing. The hand on his back pulled him away from the bed and led the fighting Draco out of the room. He heard the others yelling along with him, not willing to leave the room while Hermione was that delicate.

A small healer shut the door behind herself before turning to the five of them, "Look you guys, the healers need to concentrate, and having you in there will not help. They have to do a serious of complicated spells which might help save your friends life. I will update you as soon as I can." The little healer, who Draco assumed was Mary because of her nametag, started to turn around before Ginny stuck her hand out to stop her.

"You will not move until you explain what you just said." Ginny said in such a dangerous voice that even Draco wanted to take a step away from her. Mary's eyes widened but other than that she showed no sign that she was intimidated by Ginny.

"I am not authorized to do so as it might give you false hope, or make you upset. Either way, you would have your feelings unnecessarily hurt. Now if you will excuse me," she pushed away Ginny's arm, "I will be getting back," and with that she walked into Hermione's room and shut the door behind her, but not without giving Ginny a dirty look.

"What a BITCH!" Ginny yelled and started to bang on the ward door. Nobody came to the door and after a while, Ginny, frustrated, kicked the door and walked back to the sofa area. Draco saw Harry look at Ron who just shrugged and followed Ginny. _Way to weasel out, _Draco thought. Harry started to walk away before turning around to Draco.

"Come sit with us Draco" Harry said. Draco looked at Harry, alarmed. Why would Harry want him to sit with them? "Draco, I honestly already think of you as a close friend," Harry hesitated, "And I know Hermione loves you, and I know you love her too," Draco looked down at the floor and blinked back tears. He saw Harry take a few steps towards him and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up into the green eyes, "If anything happens today Draco, I want you to know that I will personally help you get through it." Draco gave Harry a small smile which Harry returned.

"Harry I don't know what I'll do if she dies." Draco said and felt tears slide down his cheeks. He looked up at Harry who hesitated before answering.

"I don't either, she's my best friend, but I think we should tackle that _after _we know what happens. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it alright?" Draco nodded and sniffled. Harry patted him on the back and started to lead him towards the sofas.

"No! No really Harry I want to stay over there-"

"No." Harry said, cutting him off, "Sit down, you need your rest. Whether you stand there or not, the outcome will be the same." Harry said and led Draco to the sofas and shoved him down. Draco finally gave in and sat down on the sofa, and found himself opposite Ron. Ron gave Draco a small smile.

"Sorry I've been such a prick Malfoy." Ron said. Draco chuckled.

"S'alright Weasel-bee, I'm used to it." Ron looked up at Draco, shocked and his ears turning red when Draco chuckled again, "Chill Weasley it was a joke." Ron gave Draco a guilty smile before looking down.

"I thought you left Ron?" Ginny said from behind the sofa. She was pouring herself a coffee

"Nah. I was going to go with Mum and Dad but I just couldn't leave." Ron looked at Harry who was glaring at him. Draco wondered if anything had happened between them, "Sorry Harry." Ron said it so quietly it was almost a whisper but Harry heard it. Harry smiled at his best friend, forgiving him, and Ron smiled back. Draco looked away from the bromance, towards the ward. The ward was soundproof so he had no idea what was going on in there.

He shook his head and turned back to the others who were all staring at the ward as well. They all looked down at the floor and Draco saw Harry 'inconspicuously' wipe his eyes on his sleeve. Draco stood up from the sofa and walked back towards the ward. How could anyone expect him to just sit there while the person he was in love with, and was going to marry, could die in the room next to him? What a stupid suggestion.

Draco started to pace in front of the ward door. He then tried to look through the window of the ward, but the stupid healers had closed the curtains. He went back to pacing, not thinking of anything, just for something to do. An hour passed and Draco gave up on pacing. What could the healers be DOING in there?

Draco started to have scary thoughts. What if she had died and they were disposing of her body and had forgotten to tell them? What if they were too scared to tell them and were just sitting there having coffee next to Hermione's dead body? What if the healers had accidently killed her? What if they couldn't come up with a cure and had just given up and left her there?

Draco kicked the door out of frustration and turned around to head back towards the sofas. He stopped as he saw Harry and Ron sitting alone together having a heart to heart conversation. Ginny was nowhere in sight. Draco started to head in another direction when Ron spotted him and waved him over. Harry looked up and waved Draco over as well. Draco sighed and headed towards them.

"Hey." Draco said and flopped himself down on the armchair. He had a headache which he was ignoring. It throbbed hard as he sat down and he rubbed his knuckle against his forehead, as if that would cure it. Harry noticed what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Draco looked up at Harry and stuck out his tongue, only to receive chuckles from both of the boys.

"Nothing. Headache." Draco said. Harry began to say something but Draco cut him off, "I'm fine alright?" Harry was smart enough not to bring it up. They were quite for a while before Draco started to feel bad about his outburst; Harry had only been trying to help.

Draco tried to take it back; Harry had only been trying to make things easier for Draco.

"Where's Ginny?" Draco asked, breaking the silence. Harry turned towards Draco and looked at his face. Draco felt his heart sink. Was Harry mad at him? If he was Draco would have no-one. When Harry replied, his tone wasn't harsh but soothing and Draco felt tears of gratitude well up in his eyes, guilty gratitude tears.

"She was really upset, and real exhausted, so I sent her home," Harry said with a shrug. Draco chuckled and Harry's eyebrows went up.

"And she went?" Harry smiled and across from him, Ron chuckled.

"Well it wasn't easy," Ron said, "Even the Chosen One cant tell Ginny what to do." Draco laughed along with Ron, and laughed harder when Harry, who was blushing, gave both him and Ron dirty looks. Eventually, Harry gave in and laughed along with them.

The three of them laughed until their stomachs hurt and they needed to pee. When a random nurse walked over to them, obviously irritated, and asked them to quiet down and walked away, giving them dirty looks, they laughed even harder. Draco was laughing so hard that he forgot about everything for a while. He forgot that Hermione could die, he forgot that he was at St. Mungo's, he even forgot to worry. The laughter started to die down until all of them were wiping their eyes.

"It wasn't easy," Harry continued, picking up from where they had left off, "Actually, it was almost impossible. I actually had to take her home and put an anti-apparation charm on the house." Harry said smiling guiltily. Ron chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, defeating an all powerful wizard, the most powerful evil wizard in the world, sure, no problem, but handling his wife…" Ron laughed harder and Harry even let out a chuckle.

"You know Draco," Ron said, wiping his eyes, "You're alright." Draco looked up at Ron, alarmed; he had never expected Ron to forgive him, he had thought Harry doing it was a miracle in itself, but Ron, he had bullied way more than anyone else. It was so out of place that even Harry was looking at Ron with a bewildered expression. Ron's ears turned slightly pink and he looked down at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uhm, well, thanks Ron," Draco said and smiled at Ron. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley would end up being friends? _Hermione will be thrilled,_ Draco thought. The thought brought along a wave of sadness and regret. How much easier could Draco have made Hermione's life by being nice to Ron? What if Hermione never got to live to be thrilled that they were all friends? What if she died thinking all the guys in her life were against each other?

"Draco?" Draco's head snapped up to see Ron looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. Draco gave Ron an apologetic and guilty smile.

"I said, 'Why were you such a prick at Hogwarts? We could've actually been friends back then…wouldn't that have been nice?'" Ron chuckled, and Draco looked down at the floor feeling ashamed. Life _would _have been a lot easier, and a lot more fun, if he had been friends with the Golden Trio back then, but there was only one problem, his father. Draco opened his mouth to answer when Ron stuck out his hand, cutting him off, "Dude I didn't mean to make you uncomfy or anything. No need to answer. I was just pointing out that it would've been nice and that we actually could've been friends back then…because I would've liked you…because I do now….lets put the past behind us? I want us to start over….Truce?" Ron stuck his hand out to Draco.

Draco felt a rush of affection towards the two men he was sitting with. How could they have actually accepted him into their lives when he had caused them so much trouble in the past? How could they have forgiven him? He wasn't complaining, not at all, he was feeling incredibly grateful. The feeling magnified when Harry stuck his hand out as well, putting it on top of Ron's, sort of like a cheer a team does before a match. Draco looked up at Harry, who was smiling at him as If he were a brother, to Ron, who had the identical expression on his face. Draco made a show of thinking about it, which made the other two chuckle, before adding his hand to the pile-up. The three of them smiled at each other before Harry, his expression going dead serious, spoke.

"Now, I think you guys should get some rest…" Draco and Ron slowly turned their heads to glare at Harry, who seemed to shy away from their anger, "jeez, fine, sorry…it was just a suggestion…" he said and pulled his legs up to curl into a ball, looking like a helpless and scared little boy, which they all really were.

"A really stupid suggestion…" Ron muttered and Draco smiled at him. Ron winked back at Draco before his expression turned suddenly and unexpectedly serious. He stood up and started to look under and behind the sofas. Then he walked over to the coffee machine and peeked around the corner as if he was playing hide-and-seek. Draco looked over at Harry, who was watching Ron with a confused expression, and nudged him. Harry turned to look at Draco, who raised his eyebrows as a question. Harry shrugged and turned back to Ron.

"I'll ask," Harry mouthed to Draco, who grinned at him. It was as if they had been friends forever, and Draco liked that. Harry grinned back and turned back to Ron who was now looking under the stairs, "Hey Ron?" Harry called out, his voice sounding innocent and curious at the same time.

"Yea?" Ron called back, looking under the information desk, which caused the witch managing the information desk to kick him in the face. Ron rolled onto his back, clutching his face while Harry and Draco burst into laughter. Ron got up and walked towards where they were seated and stood behind the sofa across from them, "What?" Ron was obviously irritated because of the kick and because they had laughed.

Harry composed himself, "What, in the name of fuck, are you doing?" Harry had a completely straight expression and had the innocent tone back, which caused Draco to burst into laughter. Harry's lips twitched as well, fighting a smile.

"What do you think Harry? He was obviously trying to find a discreet way to look up that witch's skirt…" Draco said, both him and Harry dissolving into laughter. Ron gave them each a dirty look before straightening up.

"I don't know about you, but I haven't seen Erik since we god kicked out of Hermione's ward, and I just happened to be looking for him." That shut both Harry and Draco up. Now that Draco thought about it, he hadn't seen Erik since they had been banished either. Draco, suddenly tense, stood up, as did Harry, and the three of them started to look for Erik.

They went all the way up to the fifth floor where the tea room was, to the lobby, to the entrance, to the other side of Hermione's ward, to the ward Erik had been in, and back to the sofas they had been sitting at, with no sign of Erik. Where could he be? They were about to give up when Ron suggested that they look outside Hermione's healer's office encase Erik was there waiting for information. They ran up the stairs and found Erik lying, fast asleep, on the sofa outside Hermione's healer's office. Ron swore hit his head against the wall; they were all so stressed that even this had pushed them all to an edge.

Ron decided to go into the healer's office encase someone was in there, to get information. Ron stormed off into the office and Harry ran after him to make sure that Ron didn't lose his temper and get himself kicked out of the hospital. That left Draco with Erik. Draco doubted anyone was in the healer's office because nobody had come out of Hermione's ward since they had. Draco took a breath before walking over to Erik and kneeling down next to his head; Draco found it easier to wake up to someone at your own height as opposed to towering over you.

Draco shook Erik's shoulder but he just groaned and kicked. Draco smiled and shook him again, only to get the same result. Draco's knees started to hurt so he stood up and leaned over Erik. Draco noticed a huge wet patch right next to Erik's face and felt a rush of sadness…Erik had been up here crying by himself while they had all been downstairs.

"Erik, wake up." Draco said, and shook Erik's shoulder again.

"No mom…" Erik muttered and turned over, facing away from him. Draco chuckled, this was must it must be like to wake up a child. That thought knocked the breath out of Draco, he might never get the chance to wake up a child that he had with Hermione. She might not make it long enough to even say goodbye to Draco. Draco felt the tears flow down his face before he wiped them and shook Erik a final time.

"Erik. Wake up. Now." Draco accentuated every word with a shake. Erik's eyes fluttered open a little before opening fully. They were bleary and tired. Erik took a few seconds to establish who was leaning over him and his surroundings, before he sat up quickly, probably giving himself a head rush. Even if he had one, he stood up with surprising speed for someone who had just woken up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?!?!?! What did I miss?!??!?! Is she alright?!?!?" Erik said, his breathing picking up. Erik was shaking with fear and Draco looked at him sadly before reaching out and putting his hand on Erik's shoulder, calming him down.

"She's…well…I don't know…they haven't left since they kicked us out, and nobody has even talked to us or updated us…so I have no idea…we just got worried as to where you were and we came to look for you," Erik looked behind Draco, trying to figure out who the 'we' was, "Harry and Ron went into the healers office," Draco said pointing towards the door, and answering Erik's question.

Erik nodded and sat back down on the sofa, his head in his hands. Draco sat down next to Erik and looked at him. Erik looked terrible. His hair was messy, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired. His crutches were leaning against the wall next to the sofa. Draco looked down at Erik's foot, which was blue.

"I broke it a few days ago…" Erik said. Draco's head snapped up and looked up to see Erik looking at Draco, "I slipped in Penelope's shower, she has these stupid little steps in them," Draco chuckled, "Anyway, I twisted it the wrong way and heard a crack and voila, its broken." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Erik's foot. Erik instantly paled, "What…what are you doing?" he said looking warily at Draco's wand.

"I'm going to fix it…if that's what you want…" Draco said smiling cheekily at Erik who smiled.

"You can do that? Please please PLEASE fix it. I hate these stupid crutches." Draco laughed.

"It's going to hurt a little bit.." Draco said looking up at Erik. Erik rolled his eyes.

"I can handle it. Fix the goddamn foot." Draco pointed his wand at Erik's foot and saw Erik grasp onto the arm of the sofa.

"Episkey!" There was a crack and Erik's foot slowly turned back to its normal colour. Erik had tears streaming down his face and had his head in his hands again. Draco put his wand away, "Are you alright?" Yes, Draco knew it was a stupid question, but you would be amazed what a stupid question could do. Erik let out a humourless chuckle.

"Am I alright? Fuck no. She's my best friend Draco. I wanted so much to happen, and nothing involved her dying, you know? I wanted her to be at my wedding, I wanted to come to your wedding, I wanted to help name your kids and have you guys help name mine, I wanted our kids to grow up together, I wanted to be there for her when she needed so freak out about something you'd done, I wanted to have a weekly Sunday coffee with her and bitch about everything, I wanted to come over for dinner, I wanted to be able to talk while our kids played upstairs, I wanted to be able to be family friends. For god sakes I wanted everything except this…" Erik covered his entire face with his hands, hiding himself from the world.

Draco looked away from Erik and thought about how Erik was the only one who actually understood what was going through Draco's head at the moment. Draco had planned out a whole future, which might not get the chance to happen. Draco felt his tears start up again, for the billionth time that night, and buried his face in his hands, taking long rattling breaths.

"Are _you _alright Draco?" Draco looked up to see Erik looking at him, concerned. Draco let out a humourless chuckle, just as Erik had.

"Nowhere near it." Draco felt a sob escape him and soon enough he was sobbing so hard that the sobs rattled his whole body. Erik put his arm around Draco's shoulders and patted him gently until he stopped crying, "Sorry," Draco managed to croak out. Erik handed him a handkerchief.

"She loved you Draco. No matter what happened between you guys, all she ever wanted was you. That was actually her plans for her future. I asked her, 'what about your future', and you know what she said? She said 'All I want is Draco. Then I'm all set.'" Draco sniffled and looked up at Erik, "No joke man." Erik said patting Draco on the back.

"She loved you too Erik." Erik nodded and Draco handed him back his handkerchief.

"Naw man you keep it," Erik said pushing Draco's hand away, Draco smiled, "Anyway, I wanted to show this to Hermione," Erik said and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, "I need her to know." Draco looked down at the ring box. From what he had heard from Hermione, Erik and Penelope hadn't known each other for so long.

"You're proposing?" Draco asked Erik. Erik rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." Erik chuckled to himself before turning to Draco, who looked confused, "It's a muggle thing, but yes I am." Erik sighed and turned away. Draco smiled, it amazed him how quickly this muggle had picked up on the wizarding world.

"But didn't you just meet? I mean, you and Penelope? Are you sure?" Draco asked Erik, genuinely concerned. He had said it before, but he really liked Erik and did care for him as he would care for a brother. Erik thought for a while before turning to Draco.

"I know we only just met…but it feels right…you know?" Draco looked at the floor. He did know, and now he wished he had married Hermione sooner. Erik patted him on the back.

"Well I'm happy for you man," Draco said smiling at Erik, who grinned back. Draco pulled Erik into a man hug and the clapped each other on the back, just like they had the first time they had met.

"You know, if Hermione were here, she'd roll her eyes are out 'man hug'," Erik said, creating air quotes around man hug. Draco laughed.

"Oh yeah! Haha I had completely forgotten about that." The two of them drifted into thought, Draco remembering happier times, when he and Hermione had a guaranteed future.

"C'mon Draco," Erik said hopping up, "We don't want Harry and Ron to come back and think we're a couple of pansies now do we?" Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Erik, who sighed, "Well I was _going _to say pussies but there are babies coming into the world in this building and I don't want to use vulgar language!" Draco burst out laughing and stood up.

Harry and Ron came back to see both Draco and Erik laughing, Ron looked extremely angry and as if he had blown up at someone, "Was there anyone in there?" Draco asked as they approached. Harry shook his head and confusion swept across Draco's face, "Then why does he look like that?" he said, pointing to Ron.

"Shush Draco, don't say that. He cant help it if he was born like that!" Harry said, and the three of them started to laugh, leaving Ron looking even more irritated then before.

"Oh haha very funny. No there was nobody in there but I got really mad because they went into Hermione's ward HOURS ago and they cant even be bothered to come out and give us a fucking update." The others nodded in agreement, mostly to just keep Ron quiet and headed back downstairs to the sofas. There was no change and Hermione's ward was still sealed shut. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Ron yelled, causing the others to jump.

"RON! Shut _up!" _Erik yelled.

"Yeah Ron. There are babies coming into the world in this very building and your vulgar language is not good for them!" Draco looked at Erik with a wry smile, "Right?"

Erik shoved Draco and all of them, laughing, flopped down onto the sofas. The three of them listened to Ron, who was bitching about the hospital and the mean healers. Draco didn't have to contribute much other than nod, grunt, and agree when Ron took a breath. Draco was lost in his own world.

He was thinking about Hermione and how much she had changed his life. If he hadn't been for her he would never have fallen in love, he would never have realised how much he loved kittens, he wouldn't have met Erik, he wouldn't have gotten his father back in prison, he wouldn't have ever become friends with Harry or Ron, and he would never have ended up close friends with the three people he was sitting with at that moment. He wanted Hermione to live with all his heart. She had taken over his world so suddenly, and if she left, he doubted he would make it a day. If she died would all this unravel? Would he never talk to these people again? Would he end up a drunk who sat at home the whole day?

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy….Mr. Malfoy wake up…" Draco's eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly. He looked out the window, it was morning. He looked around himself to see Harry, Ron and Erik fast asleep on the sofas around him, and then he saw the healer, whom Ginny had called a bitch, leaning over him, "oh good you're awake."

The events from last night crashed into Draco's mind quickly and he suddenly felt panicked, "What's happening is she…I mean…is she alive?" Draco asked, wincing. The healer smiled at him.

"She is very much alive. We had to work on her all night but she made it." Draco felt a smile spread across his face. It was all going to be alright. Finally! "Anyway, Mr. Malfoy, She's awake and she is asking for you. I heard you were getting married! Congratulations! It's rather odd, but still congratulations!" The healer said and walked away. Draco felt a splurge of irritation towards that woman, but it was washed away by his happiness.

Draco jumped up and sprant towards Hermione's ward, to see her sitting up reading a letter attached to a basket of flowers on her bedside table. When she heard him approach, she turned towards him and beamed. She looked so bright, so happy, and so normal that Draco felt his spirit fly as he ran towards her and pulled her into his arms. He smelled the wonderful scent of her, and felt how her skin felt against him, how her hair tickled his nose, and the sound of her giggle. He kissed her head, then her cheek and then on her lips before leaning back to take a look at her. She was smiling at him.

"How are you?" he said, practically floating with happiness. Hermione's smile widened.

"As good as new," she said before pulling him in for a kiss.

When they broke apart Draco held up his finger, "Wait here, don't move, I'll be right back." He said and turned around to run out of the ward.

"Yes Draco because I can really just jump out of this bed and take a stroll down the street." Draco turned back to see her laughing and stuck his tongue out at her before sprinting back to the sofas.

"HEY!" He yelled and the three of them woke up with a start. They took one look at his face and all of their faces split into smiles, sighs of relief, laughter, and even tears, before they all got up and ran towards Hermione's ward. Draco stayed where he was and looked out the window, a smile on his face.

* * *

**There's a little more too it. Not the end yet (: hope you liked it.**


	32. Follow

**Hey everyone…Thank you so much for following the story. I have a couple more chapters left in this and I want to thank you for reading (:**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I've been asked that, and its not…when it's the last chapter, I will type THE END at the bottom…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and never has been….although I, like many other people who like to write, wish I had the idea first (: hats off to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Draco?" Draco turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger standing behind him, looking worried. Draco smiled at them, his happiness getting the better of him. The Grangers seemed taken aback by Draco's reaction, "Draco is everything alright?"

It suddenly dawned on Draco that the Granger's didn't know Hermione was okay. They still thought that she was on her deathbed, "Everything's amazing. Hermione was cured." The looks on the Granger's faces were priceless, they made Draco's heart feel lighter. Mrs. Granger burst into tears of happiness and hugged her husband who had to wipe his eyes on his wife's shoulder. He looked over at Draco and nodded at him, which Draco, politely did back. Who said Draco hadn't listened to his mommy when she taught him his manners?

"Well, Draco, can we see her?" Mrs. Granger said, turning around to face Draco. She didn't look upset at him or anything, which was irritating Draco; he didn't want them to be angry with him, but if his daughter had been through what Hermione had been with him, he'd want to do some damage.

"Yeah, sure, she's in there," he said and pointed to the ward. The Granger's looked in the direction his finger was pointing and started to head over there.

"You coming Draco?" Mr. Granger said, facing Draco. Draco turned around and smiled at him, getting a smile back. Mr. Granger put his hand on Draco's back and walked with him to Hermione's ward.

"I'm sorry," Draco began but Mr. Granger hushed him.

"It's alright Draco, Erik told us the whole story. Hermione's always been one to fight for who she loves, which she did for you. If anything, it shows me how important you are to her, and I'm never going to forget it." Mr. Granger patted Draco on the back before heading into the ward after his wife. Draco looked at the floor, feeling guilty. He hadn't been trying to apologize for the accident, but all the trouble he had caused Hermione. Draco sunk to the floor and held his head in his hands. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept very well, and had barely slept at all. He had had nightmares of Hermione dying and him having to marry someone he didn't love. What had happened between him and Hermione was a rare thing, and Draco promised himself that he would never let her go again.

Draco stood up and brushed off his pants before taking a breath, and heading into the ward. The Granger's were leaning over Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, but was talking to them all the same. In the corner, Harry, Ron and Erik were piled on top of each other and were snoring like chainsaws. Draco chuckled at the sight of them and Hermione turned quickly to see who was at the doorway. She smiled at Draco, before turning to see what Draco was laughing at.

Hermione started to laugh, as did the Grangers, and soon all four of them were laughing at the sight of three men, all involved, sleeping piled on top of each other. Harry, who was at the bottom, woke up with a start and sat up, causing the other two to fall off onto the floor. Ron and Erik groaned and stood up, rubbing various parts of their bodies where they had hit the floor. Draco held onto the doorway to keep himself upright while laughing. Ron and Erik were now glaring at Harry, who was laughing at them, and then walked over to Draco.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up when Draco and Ron hugged, manly of course. She had never expected them, out of all the people she knew, to get along, but the miracle had happened. She watched as Draco teased Ron about the fall, and Ron mock punched Draco in the shoulder. Erik pretended to be insulted which only made the three of them chuckle. Still watching in amazement, Hermione watched as Harry stood up and walked over to the other three. Ron and Erik pretended to ignore him while Draco smiled. Draco's head turned to look at Hermione and their eyes met. Hermione watched as a cheeky smile spread across Draco's face as he realized how completely shocked she was. Hermione watched as Draco mouthed the word 'surprise' and did jazz hands and heard herself chuckle.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, questioning, but Draco, teasing, and she just shook her head. Her parents fussed over her until they had to leave a few hours later. Hermione was glad they had visited, but even gladder to see them go. That left her with her boys.

"Alright, spill," Hermione said, sitting up straighter in the stupid hospital bed. The four boys looked at her, confused, and she rolled her eyes. She watched as small smiles developed on each of their faces before getting fed up, "Okay WHAT. Everytime I do something, all of you smile as if it's the most awesome thing in the world. You guys are going crazy!" Hermione huffed and pulled her knees up to her chest. The four boys chuckled, which made her huff again, before Erik gave in and explained.

"Jeez Hermione, you almost died, and we were worried and scared and sad and horrified at the thought of losing you. We're just incredibly happy that you made it. No need to get all, well, you on us," Erik gave her a cheeky grin, but Hermione could tell he was telling the truth. She felt a blush on her face.

"Sorry," she muttered, hiding her face in her hair. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because all of the boys looked incredibly pissed off.

"Sorry!"

"She says SORRY?!?!"

"Are you _kidding _me?"

"Hermione what were you thinking?!?!?!" Draco asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She looked up at him, to see those grey eyes she was in love with, looking at her, not angry, but as if they had been through hell.

"I couldn't…I couldn't… I just…couldn't…" Hermione said. She looked up at Erik, Ron and Harry, who took that as their cue to leave, and they 'inconspicuously' stepped out, which typically, did not work, and caused a bit of noise. Both Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes before Draco became serious again.

"Couldn't what Hermione?" he said softly. He asked her gently, and soothingly, putting a hand on her knee. She looked into his eyes and felt tears well up in her own. She hid her face in her knees and let the tears escape. Draco, alarmed, put his finger under her chin and made her face him, "Hermione, what?" There was so much pain in Draco's eyes that Hermione felt her heart want to shatter.

"I couldn't let you die alright?!?! I could lose you…I just couldn't…." Hermione said, looking away from Draco. Draco kept looking at her until she looked back at him.

"And you think I could lose you?" Draco said, his eyes laughing into hers. He crawled up onto the bed and sat next to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned into him, and hugged him around his waist, "Hermione, I've practically went crazy when you jumped in front of me. Do you know what it's like, having to take someone you love, dying in your arms, to a hospital? It's the most horrible thing in the world…" Draco choked on the lump in his throat but kept talking, "Hermione, I don't think you realize that I probably love you a hell lot more than you could ever love me," Draco turned to look down at Hermione, who was crying into his shirt, "Hermione, you should have let me taken the shot."

Hermione's head snapped up angrily and she let go of him. She was so incredibly pissed off, that Draco thought it was weird that there was no smoke coming out of her ears and that her hair didn't stand up, "And you think _I _could have dealt with bringing you to St. Mungo's and sitting in the waiting room while the healers tended to you? You think _I _would've been able to go through all that? You honestly wish I had gone through what you had just gone through?" Draco hesitated, before gently answering the question.

"I wish you never go through what I went through, but I also wish you had never gone through everything you went through as well. Hermione you almost died," Draco pulled her back to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist again, "I don't know what I would've done if you had died," Draco whispered into Hermione's hair. Hermione slapped his arm, "OUCH!" Draco looked down at her, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what _I _would have done if _you _had died. So how about you shut up?" Hermione said, looking up at Draco, half teasing and half dead serious. Draco chuckled and pet Hermione on the hair, which pissed her off even more.

"How about we change the topic?" Draco asked Hermione in a teasing tone. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before lying down, putting her head on his lap.

"Fine, lets talk about wedding details," a huge smile on her face. She looked up at Draco who felt extremely out of place, "Oh c'mon Draco. Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy cannot bear to talk about wedding details? Are you too macho for that?" Hermione said smiling. It was Draco's turn to stick out his tongue before giving in.

"Fine…what about it?" Hermione looked up at Draco with an exasperated expression.

"Have you honestly never talked or planned a wedding before?" she said, raising her eyebrows. Draco looked down at her, did she honestly expect him to sit around thinking about this in his spare time?

"No I've never been married before," Draco said, raising his eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position to look at Draco with her signature exasperated expression which made Draco smile; he would've missed that so much.

"What about for your _friends?_ Or family? I'm sure even Death Eaters got married…" Hermione said, looking at him. Draco was startled, they had never actually talked about Draco's Death Eater past. Hermione seemed to realize what she had said, "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I mean….well….UGH!" Hermione hid ducked her head so that it was hidden behind her hair, feeling stupid.

"It's alright," Draco said with a chuckle, "Yes they did get married, I even attended Aunt Bella's wedding, but I was really young then so I don't remember it. Nobody got married after that so I didn't have much wedding experience…" he said to Hermione. Hermione had raised her eyebrows at how he had casually called Bellatrix Lestrange 'Aunt Bella', but she let it go; that's what Draco's life had been back then.

"Oh. Well then I'll teach you how to do it," she said lying back down on Draco's lap. Draco groaned.

"Do I have to?" he said, in such a whiny voice that Hermione started to laugh, "What?" Draco asked Hermione, slightly irritated.

"Draco Malfoy, are you whining?" she said, looking up at him. Draco stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed a little more, "And yes you have to. You have to do something for your own wedding…"

"I'm attending aren't I?" Draco muttered, and Hermione chose to ignore him.

"Okay, lets start with…flowers! Or bridesmaids dresses! Or….Or food! Or guests! Or seating arrangements! We already know where its going to be….oh what about decorations? Themes?" Draco looked down at Hermione with a bewildered expression.

"So much?!?!" Hermione looked up at Draco and chuckled.

"Yes genius. There is a lot that goes into a wedding. How about we start off with guests?" She looked up at Draco expectantly who just shrugged, feeling completely lost, "Alright, do you have a quill and parchement?" Draco shook his head, "Well get some! I can't do it, I'm not allowed to get off the bed…" Draco gave Hermione a dirty look before getting up and looking around the room for a quill and parchement.

"I can't find any," Draco said looking back at Hermoine who chuckled, "No I am not whining! I just can't find any!" Draco said stomping his foot like a child which made Hermione laugh even harder.

"Well go get some!" She said to him, pointing out the ward. Draco huffed and walked out of the ward. There was a big crowd of people standing outside the ward; the people who were here last night. When Draco walked out everybody started to yell.

"Is she alright?"

"Whats going on?"

"We heard she was going to be fine"

"Can we see her?!?!?"

Draco looked around at the crowd, slightly panicky, and then to the healer's station. A few of the healers walked over to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" The healer who Ginny had called a bitch asked. Draco decided to call her Bitch Healer from now on, it made everything so much easier.

"Nothing, we want to see our friend, is there a problem with that?" Ginny said stepping up. Draco had to fight a smile; if a war started he was going to sit and watch. Bitch Healer seemed to recognize Ginny and gave her a nasty look which really pissed Ginny off. Ginny tried to run towards Bitch Healer, but she was held back by Harry and Ron while Erik just laughed into his shirt.

"I don't think she can see so many people at a time…" Bitch Healer said and turned back to the crowd, "I suggest you all go home now, she's still weak although she may not look like it," she turned to Draco, "I think Mr. Malfoy should stay here with her, after all he is her soon to be husband, and its only fair that he stays." Draco looked at the crowd, expecting them to yell, but they all just nodded in agreement and went back to the waiting room.

"Draco want us to wait?" Erik asked, standing next to Harry and Ron. Draco suddenly felt extremely happy, his love was alright, and he had friends again. Draco shook his head,

"Naw man it's okay. I'll probably stay here until she leaves," Draco said pointing back to the ward, "You guys go home, I'll call and update you…" Draco said and smiled at them. He winked at the angry Ginny, who huffed and walked away. Harry chuckled and, with a wave to Draco, followed. At the end of the hall, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and turned on the spot, vanishing in seconds. Ron patted Draco on the back before turning on the spot and vanishing. Draco looked at Erik who was tired, "Erik need a lift home?" Draco said looking concernedly at Erik.

"No its okay. I have to go to work anyway, and its just across the street…See ya man," Erik hugged Draco before walking down the hall and turning the corner, and he was gone.

"Is there anything you wanted Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked down, startled, to see Bitch Healer looking up at him.

"Yeah, do you have parchment and a quill?" she nodded enthusiastically and pulled some out of her pocket. Draco thanked her and walked back into Hermione's ward, "Hermione I'm back!" Draco said, making a big show. Hermione giggled, making Draco's heart lift, and he walked towards her bed. She moved over a little bit, allowing him to sit next to her, and cuddled herself, tucking her head under his armpit. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to himself, kissing her hair, before continuing, "So…." He turned to look at Hermione expectantly.

"Seriously? You really do not know what to do?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes laughing. Draco shook his head and Hermione giggled again, "Alright, let's begin with a guest list. Who do you want to invite?" Hermione was dreading this answer; she was extremely nervous to find out which of Draco's old 'friends' would be attending her wedding. She watched as Draco thought about it, a little crease forming between his eyebrows and his lip puckered. She had never taken the time to notice Draco's facial expression while he was deep in thought. She had usually ignored that, or thought about something else, but she looked at his face this time. They had both come so close to losing each other, and if he went, she wanted to know everything she could possibly know about him. Draco started to write something down, and Hermione peeked over to see what he was writing.

_Blaze Zabini_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Jack Mayson_

"WHOA WHAT?" Draco jumped as Hermione yelled, very close to his ear, which made it all the more painful.

"WHOA WHAT WHAT?" Draco yelled back at her. He had forgotten about his headache, which Hermione's yelling at brought back.

"Why are you inviting JACK of all people?!??!" Hermione looked up at Draco with a half angry and half shocked expression.

"Because I want him to sit there while he loses." Draco smiled down at Hermione who was glaring at him and Draco felt himself shrink into the pillow, "Or not you know…" Draco crossed out Jack's name, and smiled down at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and leaned back into him.

"Men. Anyway, continue." Draco rolled his eyes and went back to his list while Hermione watched.

_Andromeda Tonks_

Draco heard Hermione exhale and he turned to her, "What. She is my aunt." Hermione shook her head and leaned back, still looking at the list, and started to play with his hair. Draco let out a frustrated chuckle and went back to the list, again.

_Gregory Goyle_

_Jessica Goyle _

Draco saw Hermione wince out of the corner of his eye, "He's changed," Hermione turned to Draco who wasn't looking at her, but still looking at the list, "We both have. He's a healer now, he's married, and his wife is about to have twins. He completely supports this." Hermione nodded and kissed Draco on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I love you." Hermione smiled up at him and leaned forward to keep looking at the list.

_Hermione, I love you too._

Hermione laughed and kissed Draco's cheek, "So you're done?" Draco nodded and handed her the pad of paper. He watched, amused, as Hermione began to scribble down names, requiring little thought. Draco watched over Hermione's bushy head,

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_

_Erik and Penelope _

_Ronald Weasley and Lavender Weasley_

_George Weasley and guest_

_Percy Weasley and guest_

_Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley and Guest_

_Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley_

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger _

_Draco, just because you couldn't think of anyone DOESN'T mean that I have no friends._

Draco laughed and pulled Hermione to him, kissing her on the forehead. She laughed and hugged him before pulling the paper back from where she had dropped it by Draco's knees.

"So who do you want as your best man?" Hermione said, turning to look up at Draco. Draco coughed into his hand and muttered under his breath, "I cant hear you when you don't talk loud enough for me to hear you so how about you talk louder?" Draco chuckled before taking a breath.

"Fine. It's sort of embarrassing though…well not embarrassing, but its not really my right to request….I mean…."

"Spit it out already Draco!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine…I was thinking of asking either Harry, Erik or Ron…" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco who blushed and looked down. He felt Hermione's gaze on him.

"I don't think thtas ebarassing and its entirely in your right. They're your friends too you know…" Draco looked up at gave Hermione an embarrassed smile before changing the subject.

"Well what about you? I'm going to guess Ginny?" Hermione nodded, "Well that's obvious. What about bridesmaids?" Hermione's little thinking dimple appeared on her nose before she spoke.

"I was thinking Fleur, Penelope and Victoire." Draco raised his eyebrows, "She's Bill's daughter." Draco nodded.

"Ms. Granger. Time for bed." Bitch Nurse walked into the room and peeked at Draco, "I think you're allowed to have three guys as your best men." She winked at Draco before leaving the room. Draco chuckled and looked at Hermione, who looked angry.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco leaned over Hermione and brushed her hair away from her face. Hermione's face was red.

"That absolute _bitch! _Did you _see _the way she hit on you?!?! And she was _listening _to us! Bring her back here! I want to give her a piece of my mind. That stupid wanker." Draco felt shocked. HE was used to girls hitting on him, so used to it that he didn't notice it anymore, but Hermione didn't have that experience.

"Hermione its alright."

"NO ITS NOT!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Draco felt absolutely confused. Nobody told you how to deal with this situation!

"Why not Hermione?" Draco stroked Hermione's cheek and she shook his hand away.

"Because! I cant lose you to anybody! And I mean…she was gorgeous…." Hermione looked down and a tear escaped her eye. Draco pulled her chin up and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Hermione you're being stupid. I love you more than anything. Have you not gathered that from everything? I thought you were the smart one." Hermione giggled and Draco kissed her lightly, "Hermione I don't notice this anymore, the only one I notice is you." Hermione blinked quickly and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Really?" Draco nodded and chuckled, kissing Hermione on her head.

"Now, you need to SLEEP my dear," Hermione chuckled, "I, have to go ask Harry, Ron and Erik about the best man stuff." Hermione nodded, "I love you Hermione." Draco kissed Hermione before turning around, and with a last look at her curling up in a ball under the blanket. Walked out of the room.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Draco stood in front of the door, nervous. The door open and the green eyed man he had hated opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous; he knew that Draco wouldn't leave Hermione's side no matter what.

"Everything is great. I just…I need to talk to you…" Harry looked surprised, but nodded and let Draco in anyway. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a steaming cup of hot chocolate, another cup sitting next to her. Ginny looked up, panicked, but Harry reassured her with a nod and she calmed down. Draco nodded at Ginny, who smiled up at him.

"I'll go upstairs, so that you guys can talk." Ginny smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Draco looked apologetically at Harry.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" Draco said, trailing off. Harry waved it off with a flick of his hand.

"It's fine. You didn't interrupt, we were just talking, Ginny couldn't sleep." Draco smiled to himself, he had never pictured the famous Harry Potter, who had defeated Voldemort, to sit up late with his wife when she couldn't sleep, "So," Harry said, sitting down and patting the seat next to him, "You wanted to talk?" Draco nodded and took a seat. Harry looked at Draco expectantly, and Draco took a deep breath before speaking.

"We were talking about the wedding and I was going to ask you to be one of my best men and probably my ring bearer because I like you and you've been really nice to me and I think of you as a brother and I-"

"Whoa breathe." Harry said, cutting him off and smiling, "I was waiting for you to ask me to be one of your best men. If you hadn't I would have hurt you," Harry said, winking at Draco who laughed, "No need to be so nervous…." Harry chuckled before hugging Draco, "Congratulations man." Draco hugged Harry back before pulling away and rubbing at his eyes, "Merlin Draco, no need to cry…" Draco gave Harry a nasty sarcastic expression.

"I'm not crying you daft prick," Harry chuckled, "I'm sleepy." Harry nodded and patted Draco on the back.

"Go home and sleep." Draco shook his head.

"I have to go talk to Erik and Ron first." Harry nodded and patted Draco on the back.

"Well, rush through that and then go to sleep. You need it. I'll go to Hermione tomorrow morning so that you can sleep in because you look exhausted, and if this keeps up, you will look like crap for the wedding, which I cannot allow because then your face will get attacked by Ginny's make-up, and believe me, not a fun experience." Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry who looked embarrassed, "Let's just say I didn't sleep for the nights before interviews for a while and Ginny didn't like it," Draco laughed and took another step, so that he was standing outside on the porch, "Now, go to the Manor, and go to sleep." Draco agreed, after a small little silent argument consisting of glares from Harry and fish talk from himself, before nodding at Harry and turning around to leave. Draco heard Ginny's footsteps pounding down the stairs, and the screech of the chair as she pulled it back to sit back down, Draco turned around to Harry and raised his eyebrows in a sexual manner, which made Harry blush. Draco chuckled and took a few more steps. When Draco was far enough away from the door to apparate, Harry stopped him, "I think of you as a brother too Draco." Harry said quietly before closing the door behind Draco.

Draco turned to the night air, breathing it in. He had always loved the night, it had a certain comfort, a security and a mystery to it. He had lain down for hours under the night sky, just looking up, trying to see past the darkness. Unlike the majority of children, Draco had never been scared of the dark; it had made him feel powerful.

He wasn't able to believe that he and Hermione had been talking about the wedding the whole day, it felt like only minutes ago when the bitch nurse had sent the whole crowd away and Draco had asked for a parchment and a quill, instead it had been that morning. Draco looked down at his watch, it was 10:35 pm, it wasn't too late, so he could probably stop by Ron's and Erik's before heading home to change, then go back to St. Mungo's and sleep on the couch in Hermione's room. No matter what Harry said, he was going to stay at St. Mungo's until Hermione got released.

Draco was too tired to walk all the way to Ron's house, which was closer than Erik's, so he turned on the spot, opening his eyes to find himself on Ron's porch, or what he assumed was Ron's porch. He had no idea where Ron lived after marriage, he just thought of Ron Weasley's front porch and found himself here. He took a breath and knocked on the door, 3 loud raps.

Draco wondered what would happen if this was the wrong house. Would some fat old muggle man answer the door and look at Draco with a dumbfounded expression? The thought made Draco chuckle. What if Draco was knocking on the door of some prostitute house? That would be pretty awkward. There was no movement on the other side of the door so Draco rapped again, harder and louder this time. He saw a streak of light shine under the door, meaning someone had turned on the light inside.

Draco turned around, suddenly panicked. He had the random feeling that someone was following him. Draco pulled out his wand, "Lumos," he muttered and shone the light into the bushes. There was nothing there. Maybe he was just going crazy.

"What are you doing here?" Draco turned around with a start, to see Lavender Brown-Weasley standing at the door, giving Draco an expression of loathing. She was only wearing short shorts and a spaghetti top, which Draco found quite awkward. He wasn't attracted to her in any way, he just thought it was weird that a pretty girl would answer the door dressed in that attire, "I asked what you were doing here Malfoy. If you are not going to answer I will slam the door in your face. On second thought, I'll do that anyway." Lavender started to close the door but Draco stuck his foot in the way; Ron hadn't told Lavender about their friendship yet, that much was obvious.

"I need to talk to Ron. It'll only take a minute I swear, its important." Lavender rolled her eyes at Draco and tried to push the door shut. The girl was weak, and it amazed Draco that Ron would ever leave Hermione for a girl like this. Lavender was pretty stupid as well.

"What so you can kill him?" Draco looked up at Lavender and rolled his eyes; she was definitely stupid.

"Okay first of all, I'm not a Death Eater, second of all, that's a waste of magic, and thirdly, Ron and I are friends now so can you please, for the love of Merlin, let me in?" Lavender gave Draco a nasty look before stepping aside, letting him in.

Draco walked into a living room filled with cushy objects, and smiled at the thought of Ron living here. Draco found the cushiest couch there and sunk into it, facing an irritated Lavender.

"You wait here, I'll go wake Ron." She turned and ran up the stairs. Draco rolled his eyes; Ron must've been having some serious problems when he chose Lavender over Hermione. It was down right stupid. Draco sat on the sofa and looked around at the peach walls and the many paintings. He was examining this particular abstract one when he heard commotion in the hallway. Lavender walked in, face red, followed by Ron, who had bed hair and whose eyes were bleary. Ron smiled blearily at Draco and walked towards him. Ron sat down on a pouffy thing so that he was facing Draco, waiting for Draco to speak, but Draco wasn't paying attention; Lavender hadn't left and was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Look Lavender this is sort of private." Lavender glared at Draco before leaving the room. Draco waited until he heard the door slam upstairs before turning to Ron, "Merlin mate, your wife is scary."

Ron laughed, "Cheers mate. So you wanted to say something?" Draco cleared his throat.

"Uh yea. My wedding. Well its coming up, and Hermione wanted us to chose people to be in the wedding right…" Ron nodded and waited for Draco to keep going. Draco sighed, "Well I mean, I don't know if you want to, but I was going to ask you if, well, maybe, if, perhaps you wanted to be, just a small chance, if you wanted to be one of my best men?" Draco looked down at the floor. Ron took a while to answer, in which time Draco was too scared to look at Ron.

"Bollocks mate, you're so nervous." Draco chuckled and shook his head. Ron patted Draco on the shoulder, "'Course I'll be one of your best men Malfoy, jeez that's a weird sentence…" Ron chuckled, Draco joining in. it was true; if anyone had told Draco a while back that he would be asking Ronald Weasley to be one of his best men he would have sent them to St. Mungo's for checkups.

"Cheers!" Draco smiled at Ron and stood up. Ron, being a gentleman, stood up as well.

"So I guess you're going to leave. I'll see you soon man." Ron said, patted Draco on the back and led him outside.

Draco smiled to himself on the way to Erik's house. It was completely dark outside, it would've been spooky, but Draco was too macho to ever admit that he was scared of the dark. He apparated right down the street from Erik's house, and started to walk over. He heard little noises from behind him and ignored them, assuming he was tired.

When he was in front of Erik's house, he heard a crack of a twig and turned around to see him standing there.

"Oh crap." Draco muttered before pulling out his wand.


	33. Not an actual update : Just a note

**Hey guys :)) I'm sorry it's been AGES**

**but i've been really busy**

**and I have exams...and All that stuff...**

**I'm working on the next chapter.**

**I swear I'm almost done**

**And I will post it AS SOON AS I am done :))**

**Just some info:**

** There's only 2 more chapters left in this story**

** I'm writing another fanfiction for those of you who are fans of Greys Anatomy and CSI:NY it's going to be a big crossover :))**

**Sorry again :)) you'll hear from me soon I promise :))  
**


	34. Plans

**Hey hope you've liked it so far ((: sorry it's taken so long to update. Don't hate me. Haha. Well we're near the end. Only a few more left ((:**

**Niharika ((:**

**3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…duh…or else I'd be filthy rich and this would be in a published book ((:**

* * *

"Oh crap," he said and pulled out his wand.

"Aww, is little baby Malfoy scared?" Jack said, stepping out from the shadows, a wand in his hand. Draco smelt fire whisky; Jack was drunk. Drunken Jack with a wand was not good on Draco's behalf. Draco gave Jack a faint smile before straightening up.

"Nope, I'm not the one who almost killed the woman I love, and then got drunk to forget about it." Draco gave Jack an angelic smile before turning around, which was a bad move. The moment Draco turned his back; he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. His cries echoed all around the neighborhood, causing many doors and windows to fly open. He jumped up and glared at Jack, whose wand had disappeared from sight. He was calmly looking around the neighborhood at the worried Muggles.

"I'd like to apologize on my friend's behalf; he tripped and yelled a little too loudly. Sorry, you can all go back to your dreams." Jack smiled around at everyone who rolled their eyes, some swore at Draco, before they all went back into their houses. The sound of doors slamming, windows shutting and curtains being drawn, lasted for a while, until it all died down, leaving Draco facing Jack.

Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it, and heard the satisfying sound of Jack's body being slammed against a tree. There was a crack, signifying broken bones, and Draco felt a humorless chuckle escape him. He turned around to find himself face to face with Erik, whose arms were crossed and his eyebrows turned into an angry frown.

"Draco? What's with all the noise?" Draco opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by something flying so close to his left ear that he could hear the wind 'whoosh' as it passed by. Erik peered in the direction that the object had come from, to the shattered remains of it on the floor under his window. Draco looked down at the object; it was a broken firewhisky bottle, "Draco who is that?" Erik asked, pointing towards the silhouette of Jack walking towards them.

"Who do you think?" Draco muttered and turned around, his wand out and ready. Realization flew across Erik's face and was soon replaced with anger.

"Jack? What the hell is HE doing here?" Erik said, taking a step down so he was standing next to Draco, facing Jack.

"He's drunk and trying to kill me. I suggest you go inside. You're a muggle and I don't want you getting hurt." Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Erik turn to him with an irritated expression.

"Shut up. I want revenge on this guy more than you do, and with the way I'm feeling now, he can't touch me…." Draco rolled his eyes, "And besides, it's not me he hates." Draco knew it was true, but he didn't want to take any risks.

"Oh god Erik you are such a pain. I'm sorry." Erik gave Draco a look of confusion, "Levicorpus!" Draco yelled, and Erik was hitched up by his ankle, leaving him dangling in mid air.

"PUT ME DOWN DRACO!" Erik yelled. Draco chuckled and directed Erik all the way to the upstairs window of the house, which was open, and shoved him in. He heard the thud as Erik hit the floor of his bedroom and turned back towards Jack. Jack was standing no less than 3 feet away from Draco, and had watched as Draco had dumped Erik upstairs.

"Smart move Malfoy. Wouldn't want another one hurt now would you?" Jack said with a wink, and pointed his wand at Draco.

A stream of fire shot out towards Draco, "AGUAMENTI!" Draco yelled, and cold water shot out from his wand, extinguishing the fire, and drenching Jack, which was an obvious bonus. Jack wiped his face and looked up to see Draco sending a stunning spell towards him. Jack shielded the spell before sending the cruciatus curse at Draco. Draco ducked and sent the same spell back towards Jack, who got hit. Jack was writing on the floor, yelling in pain, but this time, no Muggles came out of their houses, obviously thinking that Draco had tripped again. Draco stopped the Cruciatus curse and stared down at Jack, who was sweating and crying, "Expelliarmus!"

Jack's wand flew in the air and Draco caught it. Draco threw the wand on the floor and crushed it before turning to Jack, who was attempting to hobble away, unnoticed. Draco pointed his wand at Jack and started to wave him around, smashing him into trees and walls. Draco was so caught up with what he was doing, that he didn't notice Erik come up behind him.

Erik grabbed Draco's hand, and slowly pulled the wand out of it. Jack was lying on the floor, bleeding, and Draco turned away, running into Erik's house. He heard Erik shut the door behind him and Draco threw himself onto the sofa.

He didn't realize how hard he was sobbing until Erik put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face him. Draco looked into Erik's face, expecting anger, and maybe even disgust, but found humor.

"Thank you for doing that. It was about time that jackass got an ass kicking." Draco chuckled and wiped his tears from his face, sitting up. Erik smiled widely, "Seriously, did you see his face? He was crying. What a pansy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You can say pussy now, there are no babies in this building to corrupt with your vulgar language" Erik glared down at Draco.

"You know what? I liked you better when you were crying." Draco laughed and followed Erik, who had gotten up to go to the kitchen. Erik looked through his cupboards and threw a box out onto the table, walking over to the fridge to get some milk. Draco picked up the box and looked at it, Pop Tarts. _What in the name of Merlin are Pop Tarts?_

"They're a muggle treat. Everyone likes them, especially Hermione," Erik gave Draco a cheeky smile before sitting down across from him and grabbing a pop tart. Draco rolled his eyes but eagerly grabbed a pop tart. He peeled it open and took a huge bite of it.

It was….the most vile thing he'd ever eaten in his life. He spat it out, and in front of a shocked Erik, threw the rest away. Erik frowned at Draco, who ignored him, and sat down once again.

"So what are we doing about the wedding?" Draco looked up, startled, and Erik just chuckled, "What? You think I don't know I'm the best man. Well I don't need to know. If I wasn't I'd pummel you into the ground. But I am. So spill."

"Because you could totally pummel me into the ground right?" Draco said, rolling his eyes at Erik.

"I totally could! Using my awesome manly abilities." Erik flexed his triceps making Draco choke on the chocolate milk. Erik gave Draco a nasty look.

"What manly abilities? You can barely pour chocolate milk right." Draco said, gesturing to the splotch of milk he had just noticed on the kitchen counter. Erik stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"It's a lot harder than it looks," Draco burst out laughing, causing Erik to get irritated and yell, and "Shut up it is. You use magic. You don't need any skill that I have achieved to pour chocolate milk."

"You think I never learned how to pour chocolate milk? It was like a required thing to go to Hogwarts." Draco joked, earning a sarcastic look from Erik, "But seriously I do know how to pour chocolate milk." Draco said.

"This is the stupidest conversation I have had in a while, which is saying something. Now, let's move on to the details," Erik said, rubbing his hands together. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" Erik asked in an innocent tone.

Draco debated about whether or not to mention what he was thinking, that Erik was acting gay, and let it go, "Nothing. Details, what does that mean?"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Guest list, vows, the usual."

"How are you so good at this anyway?" Draco asked Erik, slightly irritated at the cocky attitude. _Maybe I should just make Harry my best man…_ Draco thought to himself. He got up from the table and walked over to the window, looking out.

"I planned all my friends' weddings, so I had a lot of practice." Erik said with a shrug. Draco watched Erik's reflection stand up and start to walk towards him, "Draco are you okay?" Erik said, laying his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco felt his stomach tighten, knowing instantly something was wrong that was causing him to act this way. Before anything else could happen, Draco had run out the door, to the end of the street, and disapparated back to St. Mungo's hospital.

* * *

Draco ran down the hallway, as he had many times before, with a feeling of dread in his stomach, afraid of what he might find at the room. He had so many horrible possibilities lined up in his head; Dead Hermione, Jack in there, Jack hurting Hermione, DEAD HERMIONE. Draco felt tears in his eyes at the thought.

He ran through the doors of Hermione's ward, to see her asleep, safe and sound. He sighed a sigh of relief and kneeled next to her, holding her hand. She stirred and opened her eyes to look at him. A small smile spread across her face when she saw him and she squeezed his hand with as much effort as she could, which only felt like a pinch to Draco.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice sounding raspy. Draco was confused; she had seemed absolutely fine before.

"What happened?" Draco said, the lump in his throat clearly exposed. He swallowed against it, trying to look brave.

"Nothing. They gave me meds that are supposed to cure me, but they have to make me really bad first…" She said, rolling her eyes. Draco combed her hair with his hand, loving the silky texture of it.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He said, to Hermione almost as much as himself.

"I know. What did you do?" she asked, sitting up. Draco settled her in place, before sitting on the bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Nothing, gathered my best men, that's all." Draco said, smiling down at Hermione whose eyebrows shot up.

"REALLY?" she squealed. Draco smiled at her and she went completely ballistic, "THIS IS AMAZING. Oh my god. I can't believe it. This is so cool. Who'd you get?" Draco heard the wariness in her last question, knowing that she was thinking of his 'other' friends from the past with whom he had called her a Mudblood with. The memory of that still hurt Draco.

"Don't worry. They're Harry, Ron, and Erik." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Who did you ask last?" Hermione said, hugging Draco around the waist and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I was at Erik's just 5 minutes ago." Draco said, hoping she didn't hear the tone of his voice.

"Why'd you leave?" _Shit,_ Draco thought, _ I can't pull anything on this girl. _Before Draco could answer though, he was interrupted by another voice.

"I think I could tell you why." Jack said, walking into the room, a smirk all over his bloody face, his left arm in a sling. Draco glared at Jack, and slowly, pulled his wand out, thankfully out of Jack's sight. Hermione on the other hand, was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Jack, wha-what-what are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered. Draco could feel her hiding behind him, and straightened his shoulders to make her feel safer.

"Well I was in the building getting my arm fixed up and I just figured I'd drop by," Jack said, smiling. He leaned against the door, locking it. Hermione shivered next to Draco, and he grabbed her hand under the blanket, feeling her squeeze it back, trying to transfer all her fear through that little touch.

"In the building? In the building my butt," Draco said, "Did you follow me here?" Jack smirked at Draco before replying.

"Well if I had, would I tell you?" Jack winked and, swiftly, pulled his wand out of his sling.

Draco jumped out of bed, and covered Hermione with the blanket making sure nothing was visible. It wouldn't protect her, but it made Draco feel safer knowing that she was hidden from view, "Look Jack, I don't want to whoop your ass again, so it'd be a real help if you just left now," Draco said, raising his eyebrows at Jack who glared back.

"I'm okay Malfoy. I'm going to finish this if it's the last thing I do." Jack pointed his wand at Draco, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Hermione screamed and Draco ducked, so that the spell hit the lampshade across the room, causing it to shatter. There was a loud bustling outside the ward; the nurses knew there was something wrong. There were several loud knocks on the door, then a nurses voice, "Is everything alright in there?"

Nobody answered. Jack was too busy glaring at Draco, who was busy glaring at Jack. Hermione on the other hand, unnoticed by both, had rolled off the bed, and was under it, her wand pointed at Jack.

Jack raised his wand arm again, pointing it at Draco, who had dropped his wand on the other side of the wand while jumping out of the way of the killing curse.

"No escape now is there Malfoy?" Jack sneered, taking a step towards Draco, who backed up a step, to find himself cornered into a wall. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Jack took a breath in and all of a sudden, fell over, paralyzed. Draco looked around, to find Hermione crawling out from under the bed, fire in her eyes.

"HERMIONE!" Draco said, rushing over to her, "Honey are you okay?" he said, stopping in front of her. He reached out for her, only to be pushed out of the way, "Hermione?" his tone turning questioning, to alarmed as she headed straight over to a paralyzed Jack.

"YOU-STUPID-SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, accentuating every word with a hard kick. Draco had been on the receiving end of her force before and knew how much pain Jack was in, but still made no attempt to stop it. He sat down on the closest chair, and watched as Hermione beat the crap out of Jack.

* * *

When she was done, there didn't seem to be any skin left that wasn't bruised, scratched, or bleeding. The nurses had dragged Jack outside, but not before giving Draco horrible looks for letting Hermione 'over exert' herself, but honestly, what was he supposed to do about it? When Hermione gets going, there's no stopping it.

Draco was, once again, sitting on the bed with Hermione, feeling a ton better than he had before. Hermione was busy chatting about the wedding plans, she had almost finished planning it, and all she had to do was shop for a dress and makeup, for which she needed Ginny, then they were all set. Draco was going to wear the tuxedo his father had worn for his parents wedding. Even if he had no respect whatsoever for his father, he wanted his love with Hermione to last just like Lucius had had with Narcissa.

Hermione had finally fallen asleep on him when the door opened, and his three best men walked in, along with Ginny. Ginny was glaring at Draco, which was really freaking him out.

"Uhm, hi?" he said, talking specifically to Ginny, but the other three said hey as well, "Ginny is anything wrong?"

Ginny started and looked down at Draco, "I just have one condition on this marrying thing." She said, dead serious. Harry and Ron exchanged glances while Erik looked at Ginny with a shocked expression. Draco felt his tummy flip, and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yea sure, what is it?" he asked warily.

"_You _have to protect _her_, and save _her _ass. Not the other way around." Ginny said, her face breaking into a cheeky smile, causing all of them to laugh. Draco stuck his tongue out at her, but joined in the laughter anyway. All the noise caused Hermione to stir and get up.

"What's going on? Is anything wrong?" she said, looking at everyone, then finally at Draco.

"No. Everything's Perfect." He said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ((: promise the gaps between the two chapters won't be so long this time. Xx **


	35. The Wedding

**Hey guys. Yes. I do suck at promises. This is why I shouldn't keep them. Sorry for the long break again, but this time I have a ligit reason…lots of drama going on. Ah well. I'm in the mood to type an epic chapter so here goes. Hope you love it ((: and I'm sorry its soo long.**

**Niharika xx**

* * *

"Hermione…wake up…" Hermione woke up, hearing someone's voice, obviously bored, asking her to get up. She pretended to be asleep, wanting to see Ginny's reaction to her not waking up, "Hermione seriously…" Hermione felt a small smile on her face and thanked heavens she was asleep on her side, facing away from Ginny, "Seriously…growing old here…" Hermione chuckled, and quickly realized her mistake. Ginny realized it too, "HERMIONE! GOD you've been awake this WHOLE time and you couldn't even bother to…WHAT?!" Ginny screeched in reaction to Hermione's laughter.

Hermione sat up and hugged her best friend, who tried to scotch away from her, a joke, "Aww Gin no need to be so upset, it was a joke." Hermione aimed a cheeky smile at Ginny, who cracked, and smiled back at Hermione.

"Hermione. You have to get ready. It's your wedding day." Hermione froze. She had honestly forgotten that today was the day. She had forgotten about her excitement from the previous night. She'd forgotten about her irritation about not being able to see Draco for 24 hours before the wedding. She had forgotten sitting around with her mother, talking about wedding night lingerie, one of the most, scratch that, _the _most embarrassing night of Hermione's life.

She turned to face Ginny, who was smiling widely, "You ready?" Hermione rolled her eyes. _Is anyone ever ready for the biggest day of their lives? _

* * *

Draco's eyes opened with a snap the morning of his wedding. He sat up, and a slow smile spread across his face. _This afternoon,_ he thought, _I'm going to get married to the love of my life, and be with her forever. _

Draco felt a girlish squeal rise in his throat and turned to bury his face in his pillow, to squeal his heart out. He sat up after a few minutes, glad that none of his guy friends had seen that. In fact, he was glad nobody had seen that. He heard a thud, and turned around, to see Willy and Periwinkle sitting in the doorway, the ringbox on the floor next to them.

Periwinkle had taken to staying at Draco's house, with permission of Hermione, as this would soon be his new home. They had arranged living plans, and had quickly agreed that Hermione would be moving into the Manor, and her apartment would be up for sale. It had already been sold, pretty quickly, to a lovely old muggle lady who had had her eyes on the apartment for years. Hermione had sold it to her, and was spending her last night as a single lady in her apartment, which would be the little old lady's tomorrow.

Draco picked up the ring box and put it on the dresser, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs in a flight of happiness. He opened the door enthusiastically, only to be let down by seeing Harry, Ron, and Erik. He had known he would not be able to see Hermione until the wedding, but for some reason, it hadn't registered in his head.

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY!" the three guys said in unison, in a sing-song manner, Erik enthusiastically, Ron in an embarrassed way, and Harry in an irritated way, making Draco smile. They were all so different from each other, but some how, they had ended up the best of friends. How it had happened, he would never know.

* * *

"Ugh. Ginny. I think you've done enough make up for one wedding…" Hermione was getting irritable, Ginny had been working on her face for almost 2 hours, and she hadn't even seen it in the mirror. She had no idea whether she looked pretty, she didn't know if she looked ugly, she didn't know if she looked like a raccoon. All she knew was that she regretted asking Ginny to do her make up.

"Oh shut up Hermione. It's your wedding day! There are going to be pictures around forever and ever. You want to look gorgeous!"

"I want to look gorgeous, but I also want to look like a HUMAN." Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was scowling down at her.

"You will look HUMAN. You'll just look sexier than before. No need to get your knickers in a twist…" Ginny said, before finally closing her make up box, "I'm done anyways…"Ginny said, and walked out of the room to put her make up stuff away.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned in her chair to look into Ginny's giant mirror, and gasped. Looking back at her was a woman, who was 1000 times prettier than Hermione had ever looked. Even though her hair was a scrunched ball on top of her head and hadn't been tended to, even though she was wearing a spagetti top and boxers, she looked gorgeous. There was a hint of rosiness in her cheeks and a deep look to her eyes, which didn't look smoky. Her eyes had a silver glow about them, thanks to Ginny's expertise eye shadow, and her eyelashes looked lusher than she had ever thought imaginable.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Hermione turned with a start to see Ginny standing in the doorway with a whole other box of supplies; hair products.

"Don't I dare what?" Hermione asked, realizing it didn't make any sense.

"Don't you dare CRY. I spent HOURS on that face and if it messes up, so help me, I will MURDER you." Ginny said, walking into the room and dumping the box on the table behind Hermione. Hermione chuckled and turned around.

"Ginny?" Hermione said quietly. Ginny turned and looked down at Hermione, "Thank you." Hermione said, and smiled up at Ginny, who smiled right back.

"You cant say thank you to the ones who love you. All you can do is appreciate what they do and NOT MESS UP YOUR FACE." Ginny said, with a cheeky smile. Hermione chuckled, then sighed, as Ginny got to work on her hair.

* * *

"Erik its enough." Ron said, irritated and lay down on Draco's bed.

"No it's not! This is his WEDDING day. He has to look perfect!" Erik said, pulling out the box of hair gel for the 100th time.

"Seriously Erik. Sometimes I wonder whether you're a guy or girl…" Ron chuckled, and sat up on the bed to keep watching.

"Erik. Can you PLEASE stop," Draco said, "The smell of the gel is CHOKING me." Draco said, his words nicely accentuated with a cough.

"Suck it up," Erik said with a shrug, "It's not everyday you get married. And, also, I happen to LIKE the smell." Erik said, giving Draco a sarcastic look, inviting him to challenge the statement. Draco rolled his eyes and sat there, letting Erik play with his hair.

After a while, they heard footsteps on the stairs, and then, soon after, Harry walked through the door, his arms full of sodas. He took one look at what was going on and sighed, "You're STILL doing his hair up? This is stupid Erik. You spent less time yesterday actually at the bachelor party." Harry rolled his eyes, and, before flopping on the bed, handed Draco the soda. He handed one to Ron and placed Erik's on the table and then flopped onto Draco's bed.

"Shut up Harry. This is a stressful situation!" Erik said. Harry rolled his eyes, and decided against challenging Erik on that, and just let him work on Draco's hair. Ron gave Draco an apologetic smile before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Before long, the three boys heard a scream from the bathroom. Erik dropped the can of hairspray, which was almost empty, Draco stood up so quickly that his chair toppled backwards, and Harry jumped up so he was standing on the bed. Harry already had his wand out, pointing at the bathroom. Draco began to pull his out but was stopped by Erik.

"Don't you dare fight. I just got you looking perfect!" Erik whispered harshly. He gave Harry a look, meaning calm down, before walking towards the bathroom. He kicked open the door, only to find Ron standing at the sink, staring at the back of the bathroom door, a look of horror on his face.

Erik walked inside and shook Ron, "WHAT?" he yelled into Ron's face. Ron lifted his arm and pointed at the back of the bathroom door. Erik turned around and closed the door a little bit to see what it was, "What are you talking about?" Erik said, irritated.

"THAT!" Ron said, pointing at something on the back of the door. Draco looked at Harry, who looked equally confused, and Harry shrugged. The two boys walked towards the bathroom. Soon enough, all four boys were bunched up in the bathroom.

Draco turned to see the back of the bathroom door, only to see a skimpy little lace dress. He raised his eyebrows, shocked that that was in his bathroom, but trying to figure out the reason Ron was afraid. To be honest, Draco really liked the dress. He started to imagine Hermione in it, then froze, thinking that that was probably what the dress was for. Draco felt a light blush flow up to his cheeks and looked at Erik accusingly. He wasn't the only one.

"Erik what the hell is that?" Harry asked, his voice shaking in fear. Ron nodded vigorously, his eyes wide. Draco looked at Erik as well, only, he found the situation amusing. Nobody would've expected grown men to be freaked out by a sex outfit. Most people assumed it was what men thought about.

"It's from a muggle line called 'Victoria's Secret'. They have the best wedding night lingerie and I figured that Draco and Hermione would need one." Ron mimicked vomiting into the sink, and Harry turned bright red. Draco felt his neck heat up and tried to look away from the lingerie, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it, "Draco doesn't seem to mind it!" Erik said, watching Draco.

Harry and Ron turned to Draco with amused expressions, with a hint of disgust. Hermione was, after all, their best friend. Draco smiled guiltily at his friends, all of whom laughed.

Erik rolled his eyes and begun to walk out of the bathroom, "Honestly, I thought you were screaming at the spider over there rather than lingerie…" Erik muttered under his breath, loud enough for Ron to hear. Draco and Harry smiled at eachother, waiting for the reaction.

Ron had gone pale, all the colour having drained from his face, "Sp-sp-sp-sp-spider?" he choked out. Draco's shoulders were shaking with laughter, and Harry was doubled over. There was no spider on the door, but Ron ran for his life and got up on the bed. Erik laughed along with Draco and Harry, before slapping Ron on the back.

"Never, ever, interrupt me when I'm fixing someone's hair." Erik said. The four boys laughed for what seemed like hours, they laughed so hard that Draco couldn't breathe, that Harry's stomach hurt, that Ron and Erik were crying. Erik lay on the bed and kept laughing while Draco stayed standing, not wanting to damage his hair.

Once they were done laughing, Erik stood up and wiped his eyes, "So Draco, let's move on to your outfit."

* * *

"I don't think this is going to work…" Hermione said warily, looking at the white wedding dress that Ginny was holding up. Hermione was wearing a corset and her undies, holding her hands up, for Ginny to slip the dress over her head. All the while, trying not to upset the make up and the hair. Hermione hadn't looked in the mirror since she had taken a peek at her make up, so she had no idea what she looked like, but, after seeing her make up, she completely trusted Ginny with the look.

"Yeah you know," Ginny said, bunching up the dress and holding it high, "Maybe we should've worn the dress AFTER the make up and done the hair after…but…that would've gotten hairspray on the dress. So no. This way is good." Ginny said with a smile, "Ready?" she said, and held up the dress.

"Ready." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Ginny pushed the dress onto Hermione. Hermione angled her neck so that her face and hair wouldn't touch the dress. It took a whole five minutes, but Hermione finally made it through the dress. Ginny took a step back, and Hermione realized she had tears in her eyes, "Ginny you okay?" Hermione said worriedly and took a step towards Ginny.

Ginny shook her head, "I'm so happy for you. That's all." Ginny smiled up at Hermione, who hugged Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione whispered and Ginny squeezed her tighter.

"Uhm Okay," Ginny said and cleared her throat, "I'm going to go downstairs and call Draco to ask how it's going with them." Hermione smiled at Ginny, and felt a pang of jealousy that Ginny would be closer to Draco's voice than she would be.

"Okay then," Hermione smiled until Ginny left the room and then walked over to the window. It was hard to think that in a few hours she would actually be married to the guy she was in love with. It was even harder to think that the guy she was in love with was Draco Malfoy. The same guy she had hated her whole school life, the same guy who she had punched, the same guy who Moody had turned into a ferret. She chuckled at the insanity of the situation and started up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. She smiled and took in the sunlight, wondering what Draco was doing at that very moment.

* * *

Harry and Ron were downstairs, welcoming in the guests. The wedding was in an hour. Erik was sitting on Draco's bed, watching Draco fix himself up in the mirror.

Draco was extremely nervous. Nobody knew what to do at a wedding. All you could do was imagine. What if he tripped? What if his voice cracked? What if there were people from the Ministry there to register their marriage? What if Hermione's side didn't like him? What if his side didn't like Hermione?

"Don't worry about it Draco." Erik said. Draco hadn't realized he was saying all that out loud. He turned around to look at Erik, "I wont tell anyone. It's normal pre-wedding jitters." Erik said and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back at Erik and walked to sit down on the bed.

"How do you know?" Draco said quietly. He had a feeling that he could trust Erik with anything. Sometimes Draco even forgot that Erik was a muggle. Erik looked at Draco with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Because, even if they don't like someone, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you and Hermione love each other, and that you guys are going to be together forever." Erik smiled at Draco who smiled back. At that second the phone rang. Erik got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Erik said. He heard a reply and smiled, "Yeah we're all ready, how's Hermione?" Draco's head snapped up, "Oh good. Are you guys on your way?" Erik smiled again and winked at Draco, "Oh you're already here? Where?" Draco felt his stomach turn. Hermione was somewhere in the house, all he had to do was find her, "Oh okay cool, I'll stop by, See you in a flash." Erik said and hung up the phone. He turned to Draco, "They're here!"

"Where?" Erik looked at Draco and gave him a look.

"Don't even think about it. You can't see her till the wedding. Just stay in here. I'll be right back." Erik walked out of the door and left Draco alone in his room. Draco stood up and shut the door, which Erik had left open. He then walked back to his bed and lay down on it, not bothering about his hair.

He thought about how crazy his life was at the moment. He was getting married to a girl who he had hated most of his school life, and somehow, she had become the love of his life. The fact that she was somewhere in this mansion had brought back butterflies in his stomach, good butterflies. This was what it was going to be like forever. It'd be the both of them, alone, in his manor. Draco smiled to himself, suddenly impatient for the wedding to be over.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the bed, her heart pounding nervously. They were in, what was once, Lucius's and Narcissa's bedroom, which was now a guest room. Hermione had only been in here once, and it had been one of the scariest things in her life. She looked around the room; it was dark and metallic green, typical Slytherin. Ginny had left the room to go to Draco.

The Idea that Draco was only across the hall from her had her stomach doing back flips. She wanted to badly to walk across the hall and have him wrap his arms around her. _24 hours really is too long to keep two people apart,_ she thought, _Maybe it should just be that the bride and groom don't see each other for like a few hours…_

As she was thinking about this, the door opened. Hermione looked up, expecting to see Ginny, but instead saw Erik, looking handsome in a tuxedo, smiling at her. She beamed up at him and stood up to give him a hug.

When she was less than two feet away from him, he took a step back and held his hands up in surrender, "Are you sure you can hug me? I don't think Ginny would like that too much…" he said and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and hugged her best friend.

"It's so good to see you!" Hermione squealed. Erik pushed her away and rolled his eyes.

"Right. Sure. What you really mean is 'I'm so happy you're here, what's going on with Draco?' right?" Hermione laughed and hugged Erik again, who she could feel laughing next to her, "Draco's okay by the way. He's just as anxious to see you as you are to see him." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you." Erik made a hand gesture, as in to shoo away her appreciation.

"You better be thanking me. He's such a baby. Good luck with him, " Hermione laughed, "And Anyway, what you should thank me for is saying that you looked beautiful," Hermione rolled her eyes, "which you do" Erik smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I have to go now. Draco's going to need some restraining. I don't think Ginny's a great enough force to keep him from charging over here." Erik rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

"Don't underestimate Ginny. She'd probably just whip out her wand and bind him to the bed." Hermione rolled her eyes and Erik chuckled.

"Yea you're probably right. Love you," and with that, he left the room, leaving Hermione all alone. She walked around the room, not wanting to sit in the same place in fear that she'd start freaking out. She walked over to the mirror, and imagined Narcissa Malfoy standing in front of it, brushing her long blonde hair. After all, Hermione had nothing against Draco's mother, as she had been cool enough to lie to Voldemort, and saved Harry's life.

Nobody had been in this room since Lucius had been sent to jail, so the mirror was covered in dust, so thickly covered that Hermione couldn't see herself. She so badly wanted to reach out and wipe the mirror, but that would've gotten her hands dirty, which she couldn't stand to do.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then the door opened, and Harry and Ron walked in. The two boys stopped to stare at her, with the same expressions they had on their faces at the Yule Ball during their fourth year at Hogwarts. They looked, once again, shocked, to realize that Hermione was actually gorgeous.

Harry snapped out of his trance first, and walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, being extremely careful not to ruin her hair or make up, or to crumple the dress. Ron snapped out of it after Harry, and seeming extremely flustered, gave Hermione a hug as well. Ron turned around and walked out of the room after smiling at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows at Harry; a question.

"Don't look at me I have no idea." Harry said, his hands raised in surrender. Hermione laughed.

"Then I wont ask," she said, and Harry chuckled.

"You look gorgeous Hermione." He said, blushing slightly; Harry hadn't always had the guts to say something like that.

"Well, hats of to your wife then eh?" Hermione said teasingly, elbowing Harry in the arm. Harry laughed.

"How long did she work on you?" he asked and flopped down onto the bed.

"Since about 7am this morning actually." Harry looked at his watch and groaned in sympathy, it was almost 7pm.

Just then the door opened and Ginny walked in, followed by the Grangers and Molly Weasley. Harry got up and walked over to Ginny, sliding an arm around her waist. The three adults stopped in unison and looked at Hermione, looks of wonder.

"Oh Ginny dear you did an exquisite job!" Molly said and turned around to hug Ginny. Hermione's mum walked over to Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, you look amazing." She said, "I'm too scared to give you a hug, I don't want to ruin anything…" Hermione chuckled and hugged her mom, who chuckled tearfully back. Everyone was quiet, and watched the mother and daughter embrace eachother; Mrs. Granger sobbing her heart out, and Hermione willing herself not to cry.

A loud, unattractive, trumpet noise broke the moment and everyone turned to look at Mr. Granger, who had a hankercheif in his hands, and tears streaming down his face.

"Oh dad…" Hermione said, walking over to her father, to pull him into a hug.

"I cant believe my little girl's all grown up." He sniffled. Hermione chuckled and kept hugging her father. Mr. Granger pulled away and cleared his throat, "I'm going to go wait outside, give you girls a minute." He said, and turned to walk outside, but not before giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead.

"I think I'll go too…" Harry said. He kissed Ginny and walked over to give Hermione one last hug, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Draco, I need to talk to you." Draco turned around from talking to Erik, to see Mr. Granger standing in the doorway. He straigtened up and walked over to his future father in law, who patted him on the back, "Erik, if you don't mind…"

"Oh of course not. See ya…" Erik said, clapped Draco on the back, and left the room, leaving Draco alone with Mr. Granger. It was silent for a few seconds before Draco offered a seat to Mr. Granger, wanting to be polite.

"Thank you very much Draco. I need to have a word with you about my little girl." Draco smiled at Mr. Granger, he knew this would be coming sooner or later, "I love her very dearly, and I want her to be okay. So I'm here to warn you. If you _ever _hurt my little girl like you did before, I will make your life miserable." Draco flinched at the venom in his voice. Draco was expecting this, but it still hurt to know that Mr. Granger held a grudge against him for hurting Hermione before.

"I'll look after her with all my heart Mr. Granger. I love her dearly and I will never do anything to hurt her ever again as long as I live." Draco said. Mr. Granger continued to look skeptical, "Honest!" Draco said, causing Mr. Granger to crack a smile.

"I know you love her a lot Draco. That's the problem. She's landed herself in hospital because of you. And she's been down because of you. And I know she loves you a lot too. But I don't want to ever see my little girl go through that again. You don't have any children, you don't know what its like to have to sit back and watch them get hurt…" Mr. Granger choked up a little bit at the end and Draco walked over to sit down next to him. Draco put an arm around his future father in law.

"I know a lot better than you'd expect Mr. Granger. It hurt me as well to see Hermione like that, but you're right, I cant possibly know what it feels like to witness your child going through that. And I promise again, that I will not let anything happen to her." Mr. Granger blew his nose and looked up at Draco.

"Yeah I know you wont," he said and stood up. Draco stood up alongside him, "Thank you Draco, and congratulations," he said and held his arms out to Draco. Draco smiled and walked into them, hugging Mr. Granger, "Anyways, I better get back, show's on in about," he checked his watch, "5 minutes. I gotta walk that girl down the isle. Good luck Draco." He said and walked towards the door.

"Thank You Mr. Granger." He said and smiled at him.

Mr. Granger walked to the door, and turned around while he was halfway out the doorway, "By the way Draco. You can call me Pa," and with that, he shut the door.

Draco smiled after him, "Pa…" he whispered under his breath, and felt a smile break out on his face. He flopped onto the bed, and looked at the clock. If only 5 minutes could go by faster.

* * *

Hermione was alone in the room with Ginny, her mom and Mrs. Weasley having gone down to take their seats. Hermione was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth, nervous. Ginny was sitting across from her, watching her. Any minute now, Hermione's father would be walking in to lead her down the isle. Draco was already downstairs; they had heard him go downstairs, and just that little sound of his voice had made Hermione's heart jump.

After a while, Ginny sighed, "For god sakes Hermione calm down! It's a wedding, not the battle against Voldemort. And as I recall, you were a lot calmer then…" Hermione looked up at Ginny, putting as much venom in her voice as she could.

"Shut up Ginny. Not all of us can be like you…" she said. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up to start pacing.

"Hermione, I was just as nervous as you are. I just…well I hid it. So don't get the feeling that I'm judging you…I'm just nervous myself…" That caught Hermione's attention.

"Why are _you _nervous? _I'm _the one getting married here…" she said, a nervous laugh escaping her throat.

"Why I'm nervous? Because you're my best friend! That's why…" she said, stopping in front of Hermione, "I want to make sure you're going to be okay…and that's hard to do when your best friend is marrying the infamous bouncing ferret!" Hermione laughed, and Ginny chuckled along.

Just then the door opened and Hermione's father stepped in, "Showtime."

* * *

Draco was standing at the alter, nervous. Erik, Harry and Ron were standing behind him. He couldn't even turn around to give them a wink, or a smile, because there were so many people just sitting there watching him. He felt as if he was on stage, as if he was supposed to pull out his wand and perform a trick. They weren't just watching him, most of them were talking ot eachother, but they were all facing his directiong. And to top it off, most of Hermione's side was sizing him up, and two girls from her side had actually wolf whisteled him. He had smiled nonchalantly, but was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wished he was in the audience in a comfy seat, not being put on show. _But then you wouldn't be getting married to Hermione now would you? _A small voice said at the back of his head.

Draco chuckled to himself. Suddenly the music started, indicating the start of the wedding. Draco straightened himself out, and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He watched Ginny gracefully descend the stairs.

The music for 'Here comes the bride started', and Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. At the sight of her, all the butterflies dissolved, and he felt a huge smile break on his face, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

* * *

After her father had come into her room, everything had gone by in a flash. Ginny had quickly slipped under her wedding dress to place a garter on her upper thigh, and then run out of the room with her bouquet, before Hermione could argue. Her father, who had coolly ignored the inappropriate garter placing, had taken her arm and led her out of the door, so that they were standing at the top of the stairs. Ginny had handed her a bouquet, winked, and gone down the stairs as the music started.

Hermione's breath had started to come in unevenly and her father, letting go of her hand, stood in front of her, with both hands on her shoulders, "Hermione listen to me," she had looked up, "You're going to be fine. Draco loves you. And I know you love him. Just think about Draco and you'll make it down the stairs just fine. I can assure you he's just as nervous as you are, and as soon as you see each other, you'll feel absolutely fine." Hermione smiled at her father and hugged him. Just then the music for 'Here comes the bride' had come on and she had jumped, "That's our cue pumpkin."

"Don't let me fall," she whispered to her father, who chuckled, took her arm, and started to lead her down the stairs.

The place looked amazing. They were descending the spiral staircase that led to the garden out back. Magic had definitely been used in this place, which must've mesmerized the muggles; even Hermione was having trouble concentrating on her footing, she was too busy admiring the place. The bushes around them were draped beautifully with periwinkle and silver sashes, the pathway made of rocks was shining, and the whole area was lined with flowery vines, which draped beautifully right behind the alter.

The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had volunteered to perform the ceremony, and right in front of him, was Draco. Hermione felt the air whoosh out of her body at the sight of him.

He looked amazing, and, just like her father had said; her nerves had vanished at the sight of him. Suddenly, she was feeling impatient, and as if it was taking too long to get to him. He was looking back at her, with a similar emotion in his eyes, and a gorgeous smile on his face that was making Hermione weak at the knees.

She was so distracted looking at him, that she stumbled over something. Her father had held her up so that nobody noticed, but Draco had, and she could see his shoulders shaking from laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him playfully and he smiled back at her. As if her body had complete control of her, her face broke into a smile right back at him.

They reached the alter and her father placed her hand in Draco's, "Look after her Draco," he said, his voice thick, before he rushed to sit down next to Hermione's mum, who took his hand in hers. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"Hi," he whispered to her, sounding out of breath. His staring at her was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi yourself," she whispered back.

"Nice stumble," he whispered back, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and was about to answer when Kingsley's loud voice interrupted her.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Kittens," he said, causing the crowd to chuckle. Hermione looked in the direction the crowd was looking to see Periwinkle and Willy standing behind Hermione, with little kitten tuxes on, Periwinkle with a periwinkle bowtie, and Willy with a silver one. Hermione smiled at the cats and turned to Draco, who winked at her.

Kingsley continued, "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all here today, to celebrate the union of these two lovely people, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Hermione Jean Granger. God always smiles at a bond of love as true as the one between the two of them, and, even the two of them met as a product of a stupid law, it had an amazing result." Hermione chuckled along with everyone else (except the Muggles who of course, looked confused) and looked at Dolores Umbridge, sitting in the first row, with a clipboard looking extremely irritated.

"Let's proceed to the vows." Kingsley said, and, with a wink at Hermione, took a step down from the alter to stand with Ginny, "We shall start with Hermione." Hermione gave her 'audience' a small smile and, ignoring Ron, Harry and Erik's evil smiles, and Ginny's glares at them, recited her vows.

"All my life, I searched for my prince. I became skeptical when I was about 10, thinking I would never find the one. There were so many people in the world, that, I had no idea where I would start. Then, I went to school, and met these wonderful boys, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. They had an arch-enemy throughout our years at school, Mr. Draco Malfoy," everyone laughed, including Draco, "I, along with them, hated his guts. He was arrogant, and rude, and he thought the world of himself, and I detested him for it," the crowd laughed harder, and Draco gave her a look, as if he was saying _is this going anywhere?_ "We went through so much during our years at Hogwarts, including this one time when I punched him in the face, which was incredibly satisfying," Draco chuckled, and Ron and Harry whooped, causing the crowd to chuckle. Once they quietened down, Hermione continued, "Many years later, I re-met the infamous Draco Malfoy, under some weird circumstances I'll admit, and just like before, he caused me a hell of a lot of trouble," Hermione felt a smile creep up on her face, "But somehow, I fell in love with him," the crowd 'aww'd' and Hermione heard her mother and Molly Weasley blowing their noses, "I searched my whole life to find my prince Mr. Malfoy. And somehow, through all the stupid things, I found you." Hermione choked up at the end, and the crowd applauded.

Draco smiled at her, with tears in his eyes, and Hermione felt tears in her own. She could hear Ginny sobbing quietly behind her, and she could see Harry handing Erik a handkerchief, his own eyes swimming in tears, and she could see Ron, who's eyes were bright red, and wouldn't allow himself to cry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat again, causing the crowd to go silent, "Now, Draco if you will…" Kingsley said, his own throat choked up with tears, "And please try not to make us all cry…" Draco chuckled, and so did everyone else, before he cleared his throat.

He was looking at Hermione, right in her eyes, with so much love that she felt tears well up in her eyes even before he had started speaking, and when he did, she felt her heart inflate into thousands of pieces, "I never thought I would fall in love. Honestly, I never did. I never believe in love, I just believed in attraction, and liking people. At school, I had always been the guy who didn't care much about anything. I didn't think love existed, so I never bothered being nice to anybody, and that drew in many enemies for me, despite the other things." Draco cleared his throat, "There was this one group of people, who I hated a lot more than the rest of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were an inseparable trio and I think, deep down, I was jealous, I never had friends that I could trust the way those three trusted each other. We always went out of our way's to hurt the each other, and I enjoyed it so much." The crowd chuckled and so did Harry and Ron, "However, many years later, I met this girl, under weird circumstances I'll admit," he said, saying the exact thing that Hermione had said, causing her face to split into a smile, "She was, well, stubborn. She liked to read, and she was cranky. But at the same time, she was gorgeous, she was funny, and somehow, she managed to capture my heart," there was a romantic sigh from the crowd, and Hermione heard Kingsley sobbing quietly, making her chuckle, "She's amazing, and she has proven to me that there is such thing as love. She made this pessimistic boy, become a lover, and an optimistic one at that too. I had no idea that it was possible to ever want to be with someone this much, or miss them when they're not around. And that's the reason why I'm marrying you. Hermione Granger, you turned my life right way up, and even though you will always be the girl that broke my nose," Hermione chuckled tearfully, and she heard Harry blow his nose, along with her parents, and the Weasleys, "I love you with all my heart, and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The crowd applauded again, and everyone's sobs were louder. Hermione heard many people blow their noses, the loudest one coming from the back, where Hagrid was sitting with his brother Grawp. Hermione smiled at them and looked up into Draco's eyes, "I love you too," she whispered to him, and felt a tear escape her eye. Draco's hand came up so fast, and with his thumb, he wiped away the tear. Hermione wanted so bad to jump into his arms and hold herself to him, but then, Kingsley Shacklebolt got back up to his position, his eyes red and puffy, but a wide smile on his face.

"That was beautiful, and I can assure you, I haven't cried like that in a long time. Let's proceed to the rings." He said, his voice cracking on the last word, causing people to chuckle. Draco turned around to get the ring from Harry, and Hermione felt Ginny nudge her back. She turned around to get the ring from her, to see Ginny's eyes red and puffy.

"Aww, hun, are you okay?" Hermione whispered teasingly, causing Ginny to scowl at her. Hermione chuckled and turned back to face Draco, who was standing there already, ring box in hand, which was periwinkle. Hermione looked down at hers, which was silver, and smiled.

Hermione went first, opening the box and placing the ring on the second finger on Draco's left hand. Draco, smiling, did the same thing. Harry, Ron and Erik whooped, causing the tearful crowd to smile once again. Kingsley rolled his eyes and continued, "Now, for the I do's." Hermione felt her stomach flip, this was it.

Kingsley turned to Hermione, "Hermione Jean Granger, do you, take this man, Draco Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Hermione took a deep breath,

"I do." She choked out. She smiled at Draco, who was tearing up.

Kingsley sniffled and turned to Draco, "And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman, Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Draco straightened his shoulders and took both of Hermione's hands.

"I do." Hermione felt tears stream down her face, probably ruining her make up.

Kingsley's voice sounded constricted as he choked out the rest, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco took a step forward, took Hermione's face in both of his hands, and kissed her fully on the mouth. Hermione kissed him back, and heard the crowd applaud, and heard the three boys whoop, and heard Ginny sob, but ignored all that, because she was home.

* * *

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and led her from the alter, getting hugged by a wave of people. Everyone was hugging them, and congratulating them. When they had finally escaped the crowd, they ran into Hagrid at the back. He pulled them both in for a hug that made Draco feel as if his back was breaking. When Hagrid put them down, after pats on the back, which knocked Draco to his knees, Draco led Hermione up the stairs into the Manor. The rest of the guests were going into the ballroom where they would be eating dinner and dancing. As they walked up the stairs, hand in hand, the crowd clapped. Draco heard Kingsley announcing that they were going to the ballroom before he got upstairs and into the closest room he could find, which happened to be a small spare room.

Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and kissed her, her neck, and her nose. Hermione giggled and kissed him back, then pushed him away. Draco chuckled and looked down at Hermione, a big smile on his face. Hermione was smiling just as wide back at him. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging herself to him, and he hugged her back.

"Ah I missed you," she said into his chest. He sqeezed her tighter, not wanting to admit that he had missed her more than she could possibly imagine.

"Sorry to cause the trouble Mrs. Malfoy," he said, smiling cheekily down at her. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"I cant believe we're ACTUALLY married!" she whispered loudly, and he laughed.

"It's no big secret Mrs. Malfoy…" he said, chuckling, although he was feeling the exact same way. He felt a sting on his upper arm as Hermione smacked him, "What was that for?" he said.

"Stop _calling _me that!" she said, blushing furiously. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes Ma'am." He whispered into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Don't call me that either," she smiled and he chuckled back, "I heard you were cranky all day. Is that true?" Draco rolled his eyes. She was teasing him. Of course she was. It was so…Hermione.

"I wasn't _cranky_," he said, looking down at her. She raised her eyebrows and he gave in, "Fine I was a bit cranky. I just thought it was unnecessary that we had to be apart for a whole 24 hours! And I couldn't even hear your voice, which made it worse. I just heard updates from other people which made me insanely jealous." He huffed, and sat down on a rocking chair that was in the corner. Hermione giggled and followed him, sitting down on his lap.

"I know exactly what you mean," she said quietly, while stroking his hair, "Eurgh who killed your hair?" she said, pulling her hands from it. Draco chuckled then rolled his eyes.

"Erik did. I think he used a whole can of hairspray to do it." Hermione chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"That's so Erik. Don't worry, you can get back at him on his wedding day." She said, laughing, and Draco laughed along. They sat like that for a long time, talking, before they heard someone calling out on the other side of the door.

The door flew open and Ginny stood in the doorway with Harry. Ginny took one look at them and her face cracked into a smile, as did Harry's, "Aww you guys that's adorable," she said with a smile and took a step inside. Draco stood up carefully, carrying Hermione, who did not like being carried. She thrashed at him, and he, chuckling, put her down, "It's time for you guys to come into the ballroom." Ginny said, and, grabbing Harry's hand, walked out of the room. Hermione held her hand out to Draco, who smiled and took it, and he started to lead her out of the room.

The main ballroom was down the other set of stairs, which led right into the ballroom. Hermione held on to Draco's hand and he led the way feeling extremely happy, "Hermione?" he asked feeling slightly nervous.

"Mmhmm?" she replied, looking around the house. Draco realized that this was her first time in this part of the manor and chuckled, causing her to look at him, "Yes?"

The nerves came back and Draco tried to swallow them, "Are you going to be…you know...happy?" he muttered, hoping she didn't hear him, which was a lost cause. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't miss a single thing.

He turned towards her, and her face had softened, "Of course I am." She said, and squeezed his hand. He squeezed her hand back and she laughed. They had reached the staircase and she hooked her arm through his, "You ready?" she said, and he laughed.

They walked down the stairs, into the ballroom, which erupted into cheers and applause at the sight of them. Kingsley's voice boomed over all the noise, "I am proud to present, for the first time. Mr. Draco Malfoy and his wife, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy!"

Draco turned to see Hermione's face split into a wide smile, and smiled. He led her to the middle of the dance floor for their traditional, first dance. He watched Hermione's expression change from one of happiness to one of horror. She looked up at him with panic in her eyes.

"Draco! I cant dance!" she whispered loudly, and Draco had to restrain himself from chuckling. He hadn't thought there was something that Hermione couldn't do.

"Well don't worry," he whispered back, "I can." And with that, they danced. Draco led them both and felt extremely proud of himself when he saw Hermione's expression go from nervous to ecstatic. He twirled her around, unaware of everyone watching, only aware of the smile that had spread across his wife's face, hoping that he could keep it there forever.

When the dance was over, Hermione's father came to take over, and Draco danced with Mrs. Granger, who was smiling and crying the whole time they were dancing, talking about how happy she was and thanking him for being the perfect person for her daughter.

Draco danced the whole night, with Ginny, Penelope, Molly Weasley, Andromeda, George's wife, Percy's wife, Fleur, Charlie's girlfriend, Lavender Brown and many more women before he finally got back to Hermione.

After they had danced together one more time, Hermione stopped, "Draco I'm exhausted can we sit down?" Draco snickered and led her to her seat, and sat down next to her, finally becoming aware of how tired he himself was. Hermione ordered her food, and Draco, who wasn't hungry at all, watched everyone.

All the guests were laughing, either sitting at tables eating or dancing, when he spotted, across the room, someone who he hadn't expected to see ever again for the rest of his life.

"Draco, is that Cornelius Fudge?" Hermione said, apparently looking at the same thing he was.

"I think so…should we go say hello?" he said warily. He had never actually liked Mr. Fudge all that much, even though he had brought along many privileges for Draco during his childhood. Hermione shrugged in response, which Draco took as a no, and kept looking around. Hermione's food arrived, and she began to eat, chatting with Draco

"Hermione who're those people?" Draco said, gesturing towards the group of girls who had wolf-whistled him before the ceremony; they were looking at him again.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, and looked up at who he was gesturing to. Her expression darkened as she realized they were checking him out, "Ignore them. Those are my cousins, they're horrible. They used to call me the ugly one, and now one of them is a prostitute, so I don't care much about them." She shrugged and continued eating. Draco laughed, trying to imagine under which circumstances Hermione could ever be ugly, when the chair next to him scraped. He turned to see Cornelius Fudge sitting down next to him. Hermione started to cough, out of shock, and Draco, smiling nonchalantly, patted her on the back.

"Mr. Fudge it's so good to see you," Hermione managed to choke out, while gasping for air. Draco had to restrain a chuckle.

"Oh you too dear. You too Draco! It's been far too long. I hope you don't mind, I saw your wedding announcement in the Daily Prophet yesterday and I just had to swing by. After all, it's a miracle you guys actually got married after everything that happened in the past." Draco smiled at Mr. Fudge, and nudged Hermione to make sure she didn't do anything rash. After all, the last thing Mr. Fudge did in office was make Harry's life miserable.

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up and glared at Fudge, "What are you doing here Cornelius? I told you you weren't allowed to come." He said in his deep voice. Fudge swallowed loudly.

"I'm sorry Shacklebolt. I just had to see it, and it was beautiful," Kingsley didn't let up.

"No I'm sorry Cornelius. You've seen it, now I suggest you go before I call authorities.

"No really Kingsley it's okay-" Hermione began, shocking Draco, but she was cut off by Fudge.

"No no Ms. Grage- I mean, Mrs. Malfoy, it's quite alright, Shacklebolt is right. Congratulations you two," he said, and with that, he got up and left.

"Well that was weird…" Draco muttered and Kingsley chuckled.

"Damn right it was…" Kingsley said, winked, and walked away, leaving the two chuckling. Right then, there was the sound of a spoon tapping glass and they turned around to see Harry on stage, to make the best man's speech. They had decided against making Erik do it as he had known Draco for a shorter period of time. Everyone quietened down as Harry took a deep breath to begin.

"As you all know, Draco and Hermione weren't always this…friendly shall we say. There was a time, when all they wanted was to see each other dead. Now I've known them both for a long time now, Hermione more than Draco, and I have to say, from what I've seen, they were made for each other. Congratulations you guys." He said, and walked off the stage.

Draco smiled and clapped along with everyone else, for the first time ever, feeling as if he belonged.

* * *

Once the guests had left, Draco and Hermione walked upstairs, hand in hand. Periwinkle and Willy were already in the library, sound asleep, and had been since they had checked on them an hour previously.

They got to Draco's room, and he flopped onto the bed, "Oh my god I'm exhausted!" he said, taking off his tie.

"Ha-ha me too. Try wearing a corset for 5 hours," Hermione chuckled and walked into the bathroom, listening to Draco chuckle on the bed. She shut the bathroom door behind her and began to hyperventilate.

She knew what they were going to do. It was wedding night, of course they were going to do it, but why was she so nervous? It wasn't as if they hadn't done it before. She turned around to lean against the sink and felt her breath catch.

Hanging on the back of the door was a slutty, skanky little dress from Victoria Secret. Hermione pulled it down off the hanger and saw a little piece of paper float to the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

_Hey Hermione, this is for you since we knew you wouldn't have anything to wear for the big night, if you know what we mean. Enjoy ;] Love, Ginny and Erik._

Hermione was going to kill them both later. She turned around and put the lingerie on the counter and looked in the mirror. She had to admit, Ginny had done an amazing job. Her hair still looked perfect, despite all the dancing. Ginny had left little ringlets going down her shoulders and down her back, and the majority was nicely pinned in a half ponytail, her veil pinned to the clip. The veil, which felt like air, went all the way down to the middle of her back. Her dress, was strapless, and was tight until her hips, where it flowed out perfectly. It was beautiful. Her make up was still intact, and she had white gloves that went all the way up to her elbows.

She carefully pealed off the gloves and put them on the counter, which was bigger than her bed. She unclipped her hair, letting it flow everywhere, and feeling immediate relief. He hair flowed gracefully down to her shoulder blades. Then came the hard part. She carefully pulled the dress off, careful not the get any stains on it, or damage her makeup. She untied her corset, and took in a tasty breath of air, feeling a slight sting of pain as her stomach expanded. She pulled off her current undergarments, and pulled on the lingerie. She took of her shoes and placed them on the counter next to her dress, suddenly feeling inches shorter. She looked in the mirror and shivered. It was the kind of dress that was embarrassing to look at on a mannequin. She carefully ran her hands through her hair and, taking a deep breath, opened the bathroom door and walked outside.

Draco was shirtless, under the covers, and Hermione was pretty sure he wasn't wearing anything under the blankets. He was reading a book but turned as the door opened, and put the book down. She had the satisfaction of watching his mouth pop open a bit, as he looked her up and down, stopping on her chest for a few extra seconds. He looked up into her eyes and blushed, and picked up the book again, to look nonchalant. The only problem with that was, that he was holding the book upside down.

Hermione restrained a laugh and went to lie down under the covers on her side of the bed. She heard as Draco closed the book and put it down on the nighstand. She felt a shiver as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly he spun her around, so that she was pressed up against him. He looked into her face for a few seconds before kissing her long and hard, getting more and more urgent. Before she knew it, her dress was on the floor and so were his boxers.

* * *

Hermione turned on her side as Draco switched off the lights. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her from behind.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered, and kissed her shoulder, before he fell asleep.

Hermione pulled off her wedding ring as he fell asleep and examined it. She felt grooves on the inside of it, and lit her want to see what it was. It was writing.

_I love you Mrs. Malfoy_

Hermione put the ring back on her finger and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hey sorry it was so long. It's not over yet, so keep checking ((: **


	36. The Muggle Way

**Hey guys! This chapter's not going to be as long as the last one, I don't think at least. Hope you like it ((:**

**Niharika**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter ((: **

* * *

"Draco really I can do it!" Hermione yelled, trying to grab her suitcase from Draco. They were leaving for their honeymoon any minute now, and he was being macho.

"Breathe Hermione. I can do it!" he yelled back, hiding the strain from his voice; her suitcase was _heavy_. Draco had decided he wanted to do the whole honeymoon muggle style, as Hermione was technically a muggle, and he had always had things done the easy way; magic. Hermione on the other hand was finding the idea, that Draco Malfoy, wanted to do something the 'muggle way'.

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself…" she muttered and followed him down the stairs. Draco had gone so far with the whole muggle thing that he had bought them passports, had checked them in, mastering the telephone, and had even manually packed his bag. Hermione, on the other hand, had cheated and done hers by magic, not wanting to go back to those muggle days.

She had thoroughly enjoyed watching Draco run around, freaking out, not knowing how to pack things and fold clothes. It had been like teaching a toddler. Draco opened the front door and waited for Hermione to step out. Hermione smiled at Draco and watched him shut the door. He whipped out his wand.

"Ah-ah-ah," she said, shaking her finger at him, "No magic remember?" Draco gave her a dirty look before responding.

"It doesn't lock any other way. I don't want someone to break into my house…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, and watched as he tapped the doorknob, and then the gates with his wand. Once they were outside, he turned to her and looked at her expectantly, "What?" she asked, feeling self conscious.

"Well what do we do now?" he said, looking embarrassed. Hermione started to laugh; it was so funny to see Draco like this.

"Don't you already know?" she said, smiling at him, ignoring his scowl.

"I know what to do. We need a taxi. Where do I get one?" he said, looking around as if the answer would just pop up. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We have to go hail one down," she had to restrain her laughter as Draco's expression turned horrified, "It's not that far away. Just a minute walk, then we get a cab, and go to the airport." She said, smiling at Draco.

"What's a cab?" he said, Hermione giggled.

"It's another word for taxi." She said, and he nodded, looking incredibly fascinated, "You know, Mr. Weasley would love you for this." She said, winked and started to walk away, before Draco could yell at her.

Draco made his way down the driveway, dragging two suitcases and Hermione, taking pity on him, went to steal one away, "NO NO! I GOT IT!" he yelled, trying to hold on to the suitcase, and Hermione just laughed.

"No you don't. You're going to fall. Now shut up and give me my suitcase." Draco looked at her for a few seconds then gave in and handed her the suitcase.

"I miss apparation….and the Floo Network…and brooms…." Draco muttered, all the way down to the taxi stand which was on the other side of the street. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had no idea she had married a baby.

Hermione stuck her arm out to hail a cab, and Draco looked at her with a confused expression, "What are you doing?" he said, watching her with a ridiculously funny expression on his face.

Hermione sighed, "Hailing a cab," Draco nodded and looked around for one. A taxi pulled up in front of them and Draco clapped. Hermione laughed and asked the taxi driver to roll down the window, "Excuse me, can you please take us to the airport?" The taxi driver nodded and, seeing the suitcases, opened the trunk. Draco jerked away as the trunk flew open and Hermione giggled, "Gosh Draco grow up." Draco stuck his tongue out at her, and picked up his suitcase and put it in the trunk, smack in the middle. He took Hermione's and placed it on top of his. He tried to shut the trunk, which didn't work, obviously, "Draco maybe you should.." Hermione started but Draco cut her off.

"I got it Hermione, why don't you just go sit down?" he said, and tried once again. Hermione didn't budge, but sighed and watched Draco attempt to do it. After a few minutes of this, the taxi driver came outside to see what was taking so long. He looked at the suitcases and laughed.

"First time traveling sir?" he said, and, without waiting for a response from a shocked Draco, he moved the suitcases and shut the trunk. He went to sit back down and Hermione looked at Draco.

"I was going to try that next…" he said, and, chin held high, went to sit in the taxi. Hermione giggled before sitting down next to him. Draco scowled at her, and she scowled back, before he gave in and put his arm around her.

"Honeymoon miss?" the taxi driver asked, smiling into the rearview mirror. Hermione smiled and nodded.

The drive there only took a few minutes, and when they got there, it came to paying the driver. Draco took out a wad of muggle money and looked at them. Hermione laughed and grabbed the money from him and paid the driver. Draco, dumbfounded, pulled the suitcases out of the trunk, and walked into the airport.

Hermione, ignoring Draco's macho attempts, checked them in, checked in their baggage, and got them through immigration, while Draco stood behind her, morose. Once they were done with all the boring stuff, Hermione turned to Draco.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down at her, confused again.

"What do you mean? Don't we have to…you know…leave?" Hermione could tell that Draco was embarrassed to ask that question so she took pity on him.

"We have to get on the plane in twenty minutes. Do you want to go get a coffee or do you want to go wait at the gate?" Draco looked at her, and for a second she thought he had no idea what she had just said, before he replied.

"I think we should go to the candy store," he said, a huge smile on his face. Hermione laughed, now knowing for sure she had married a child.

"Alright, but I don't know where that is…" she said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's right behind you genius," she turned around, and saw a huge duty free sign, chocolate on stacks behind them, "And I thought you were the smart one today…" Draco winked before walking around her into he candy store. Hermione laughed, and followed him inside.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the gate, waiting to board. Hermione was standing next to him, watching him, amused. He took a deep breath before entering, and boarding the plane. They got on, to the first class seats, and Draco sat down in the first one he could find. Hermione rolled her eyes before bursting his bubble.

"Draco what are you doing?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

Draco's eyes widened and he turned his head slowly up towards her, "We sit down in this thing right?" he said, his voice shaking. Hermione burst out laughing and Draco glared at her, and turned away.

"Yes we do sit. But that's not our seat," she said. Draco glared at her and she sighed, and walked back to their seats. She sat herself down, and waited.

"Sir, you're in my seat," she heard a deep voice say. She looked up to see a muggle looking down at Draco and felt a smile creep up on her face.

"Sir, can you please get up?" said an airhostess walking over. Draco, confused, stood up and looked around. He spot Hermione and walked over to her and plopped himself down next to her with a sigh.

"Did you see that?! They kicked me out of my seat! How dare they!" Hermione sighed.

"Draco, that's his seat. These are our seats," she turned to look at him, "Breathe."

Draco looked at her with an irritated expression, but didn't go any further. The airhostesses started to do their little routine, and Draco paid rapt attention, checking for his life jacket, and practicing his seat belt with them, while Hermione tried her best not to laugh.

"Passengers, get ready for takeoff." The captains voice boomed through the plane and Draco looked around for the source of the noise.

"Are we going now?" he said, turning to Hermione, looking out the window.

"Yes we are. Brace yourself." She winked at him and turned to look out the window as the plane stopped, building up. She felt Draco take her hand and turned to smile at him, and leaned against his shoulder.

The plane started move, and built up, faster, and faster, and miraculously, even faster. She felt Draco squeeze her hand and gasped, because it hurt. She turned to yell at Draco, who's eyes were wide open, his mouth open in a silent scream, and leaning against the back of the chair, and instead of yelling at him, she laughed.

When they got in the air, Draco kept squeezing her hand until the seatbelt sign went off. Then, he got up abruptly and went to the bathroom, making Hermione chuckle. The airhostess came over and smiled at Hermione.

"Is that your husband?" she said sweetly.

"Yes he is, we're on our honeymoon," she said, and smiled up at the airhostess.

"Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations. I'm assuming this is his first time on a plane hmm? Don't worry, I'll make it comfortable for him." She laughed and walked away, leaving Hermione chuckling in her seat.

"What's so funny?" Hermione looked up to see Draco, seating himself back down, looking unbelievably pale.

"Nothing," she laughed, and leaned over and gave him a kiss, "Better?" she winked, and leaned back in her chair.

"Shut up its my first time on a plane," he said, teasing, and smiled at her, before turning his head and falling asleep. Hermione turned to look out the window with a smile on her face.

The wedding, which had been only two days ago, had been the best experience of her life. The fact that she had been irritated about getting married had made her chuckle the previous day, while she and Draco had spent hours opening wedding gifts. She turned to look at Draco, who was fast asleep, looking peaceful, and smiled before turning and falling asleep.

* * *

"Hermione wake up we're here," she felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to see Draco leaning over her. She sat up abruptly and saw everyone gathering their stuff.

"Oh sorry did I sleep through the whole flight?" she said, looking up at him apologetically, but he brushed it off with a smile.

"It's fine, really," he smiled again, and picked up his backpack, "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and followed Draco out of the plane, helping him collect the bags at baggage claim, and walked out to breathe in the fresh air of Hawaii.

* * *

"Oh my gosh this place is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, running out of their little cabin to see the beach, right outside their door, while Draco flopped onto the bed, exhausted.

"It is isn't it?" he said, his eyes closed, half asleep. Hermione turned around to look at her husband, hands on her hips. He opened one of his eyes to look at her, and smirked, "how did I know that you were doing that?"

Hermione chuckled and walked across the room to the suitcases, "Hermione," Draco said, sitting up on the bed, his hair a mess, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my bathing suit. I want to go to the beach." She said, finally pulling out her two piece and heading for the bathroom. She undressed quickly, trying to beat the jetlag that was setting in on her, and thinking about the gorgeous beach that was just outside, with clear waters and white beaches.

She opened the bathroom door, to see Draco in his bathing suit, waiting for her, "Draco what are you doing?"

"I'm joining you, I hope you don't mind," he said, giving her a smile, after looking her up and down. He winked at her and walked out of the cabin. Hermione sighed and put her clothes in the closet, before going onto the beach.

The sand was so soft, and it felt so nice on the bottom of her feet, and the warm sun felt nice against her skin. She smiled up at the sky and walked towards Draco, who was standing right in front of the ocean, looking out at the horizon. She took his hand, and smiled up at him.

"Hey," she said quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Someone's cuddly all of a sudden," Draco teased, kissing the top of her head. She nudged him and he chuckled, before taking a step forward, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione yelled, stopping abruptly. Draco turned around, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're at the beach, lets go in the water," he said, and took another step forward, only to be stopped again, "Hermione! What _is _it?" he said, turning around to look at her.

"I'm scared of the ocean okay!" she yelled, taking a step back. Draco laughed before walking back to her and giving her a hug.

"It's just water stupid," he said, nuzzling her hair, ignoring her 'huff'.

"It's a lot of water, full of sharks and fish, and lots of people drown, and its big, and its deep. It's BIG water." She shivered, and hid her face in Draco's shoulder, ignoring the fact that they were shaking with laughter.

"Grow up," Draco whispered, before picking her up.

"NO DRACO! NO! PUT ME DOWN! NO!" she screamed, hitting Draco's shoulder, which didn't seem to affect him much.

"Hermione, shut up." He said, and kept walking into the water, which now came up to his hip, just under Hermione.

"Draco no seriously!" she shrieked. Draco ignored her and lowered her into the ocean, not letting go incase she needed him. Her grip tightened a bit on his hand, and then it let up as she relaxed.

"See? Not so bad is it?" he said gentley, letting go of her legs, letting her stand up. The water came up a little higher on her but she didn't seem to mind. Draco loved the way there was a small smile on her face.

"No. I guess its not." She said quietly, and squeezed Draco's hand, and pulled him furthur into the ocean.

* * *

She woke up to bright light coming through their window and sat up. Draco was still fast asleep next to her. She looked down at herself, to find herself completely naked, and started to look around for her clothes. She found Draco's shirt on the floor and quickly put it on to cover herself up, which came down to the middle of her thighs. She picked up her pants, her shirt, and her underwear, but couldn't find her bra. She slipped on the panties, and started clear up Draco's clothes, in the hope that she would find her bra somewhere.

"Looking for this?" she turned around to see Draco sitting up, watching her, holding her bra in his hand. She ran over and grabbed it from him.

"Don't hold it out like that!" she whispered furiously before turning around to slip it on. Once she was done she turned around and bumped into Draco.

"Why hello there," he said, smiling down at her, and kissed her, "sleep well?" he said, and kissed her again, "I did." He winked down at her, making her blush furiously, before heading towards the bathroom. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it, and went to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of short shorts, slipped them on, and walked down to the beach.

It was bright outside, and there were many people on the beach now. Last night, they had stayed out for hours, playing in the water, and Hermione had taught Draco how to make a sand castle, which had been really fun. They had ordered room service for dinner and had, well.

She walked down towards the water, letting it run over her feet, and letting the heat from the sun warm her up.

"Thought you were scared of the ocean," she smiled as Draco hugged her from behind, fully clothed this time.

"I was before _someone _dropped me in it," she said, nudging Draco with her elbow to exaggerate the word 'someone'. Draco chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"Do you honestly think I care? This way we can actually have a beach honeymoon," he let go of her and sat down on the beach. Hermione looked down at him.

"What are you doing? You're going to get sand all over your clothes!" Draco rolled his eyes and, in the middle of Hermione's rant, pulled her down so she was sitting next to him in the sand, "NO! Now I'm going to be covered in sand!" she squealed, and Draco laughed.

"Don't be a baby. It's just sand," he said, pushing her so she was lying down in it.

"_Stop _pushing me!" she said, sitting up and shoving him, having absolutely no effect, which really irritated her. Draco sat still while she tried, with so much effort, to push him over, before she gave up and stood up, brushing off her butt.

"Where are you going?" he called out, as she started to walk away.

"I'm hungry! You coming?" Draco jumped up at the thought of food and ran to Hermione, falling into place next to her.

"What's for breakfast?" he said, looking down at her expectantly. She turned her head slowly to look at him and shook her head.

"We have to go to the restaurant," she said, now in the room, grabbing her wallet, "let's go!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Shouldn't we wear something more appropriate?" he said, eyeing the shirt she was wearing, that was his, and went down to the middle of her thighs, hiding her shorts. Draco didn't like the idea of her walking around like that.

"No. We're at a beach resort. I assure you there will be nuder people in the restaurant. Now lets go!" and with that, she dragged him out of the hut, locking the door behind her.

Hermione had been right. In the restaurant there were people wearing nothing but their two piece bathing suits, walking around as if nothing mattered. Draco suddenly felt as if his wife was suprisingly covered.

"Oh my god," he whispered into Hermione ears as a large woman in a bikini walked by, "I thought you were joking about the nudity here!" Hermione laughed and looked away from the fat woman that Draco had been looking at.

"Well, right now, I wish I had been joking," she said quietly, causing Draco to laugh.

"Hermione that's not very nice!" he said, nudging her playfully, receiving a nudge back.

"Shut up hypocrite," Hermione walked back to the table and put her plate down, looking out the window at the ocean view. She could see their cabin from here, and smiled at the fact that there was nobody crowded around the bit of beach in front of it. They were all on the other side of the beach where there was windsurfing, parasailing, banana boats, and jet skis.

"What you looking at?" Draco said, sitting down across from her, looking out the window to see what she was looking at.

"The water sports over there. Want to go try them?" she said, unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice. Draco turned to look at her with an amused glint in his eyes at her childlike behavior.

"Sure, sounds fun. We'll go after breakfast then?" he said, smiled, and began to scarf down his breakfast, excited in spite of himself.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Draco said, turning to Hermione with a wary expression on his face.

"Of course it is!" she said to him and turned to the guy at the booth, "I'd like to rent two jet ski's please?"

"Yes ma'am. Can." The guy behind the counter waited till Hermione had paid, and handed them two keys, "Return in 2 day." He said, and turned around. Hermione led Draco to the two jet ski's that the man had indicated to and picked hers.

"This one's mine, that one can be yours," she said, gesturing to the other one, and turning on the engine. Draco watched her and mimicked her actions, trying not to jump as the machine came to life beneath him, "Ready?" Draco nodded and watched as Hermione turned around and headed into the water, the wind blowing through her hair.

He turned his around and was surprised by how much fun he was having. He drove it around in circles and went over waves and drove circles around Hermione who laughed the whole time.

"Draco! Let's go!" he sighed, and directed his jet ski towards their cabin, with Hermione right behind him. They switched off their jet ski's and dragged them up to the cabin, where there was a pole to tie the jet ski's too. Once they had mastered that, they went inside.

"Dibs on the shower!" Hermione yelled, and grabbed her stuff, heading into the bathroom. Draco laughed and sat down on one of the chairs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, smiling at how perfect this life was.

In the bathroom, Hermione smiled at her reflection, smiling at how perfect this mess had turned out to be.

* * *

**Hope you guys aren't getting bored. One more. Sorry I'm taking so long to update. Please don't hate me!**

**Xx Niharika.**


	37. No, I Am

**Hey guys. Enjoy (:**

**Niharika**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Promise.**

2 Months after the honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy received a letter by owl post from the Ministry of Magic.

"What could they possibly want now!" Hermione yelled, ripping open the seal while Draco shoved a knut in the little pouch around the owl's neck. The owl flew away and Draco turned to Hermione, whose eyes were extremely narrow while reading the letter.

"May I?" Draco asked, only to be ignored by Hermione who was deeply immersed in the letter, "Hermione?" He was ignored again. "HERMI-"

"Shhhht!" Hermione said, smacking at his hand, which was reaching for the letter. Draco cradled his hand; Hermione had absolutely no idea how hard she hit.

"Well what is it about?" he said irritably, only to be ignored again. Hermione ignored him once more and he exhaled and flopped down on the sofa behind him.

"Here." Hermione said, a minute later, shoving the letter under his nose. Draco grabbed the letter and started to read intently, curious.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Hermione Granger- Malfoy,_

_It is our pleasure to see that you have made it past the trial period of your marriage and now are officially man and wife in the ministry's eyes. We have all your files with us and are aware that you have been together for over 12 months, which is a success in the ministry's eyes. This unlikely arrangement has turned out to be one of many successes. We applaud you on your part in helping the wizarding world repopulate. _

_Speaking of the repopulation of the wizarding world, your deadline for producing offspring, that is to say, having children, is coming up. We must be informed of Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy's pregnancy before the 30__th__ of March, resulting in the offspring being born in October. If we are not informed of the pregnancy, there will be dire consequences, resulting in the end of your marriage, and the pairing of Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy with another suiter who will get her pregnant before they are wed. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge._

Draco looked up from the letter, to look at Hermione who was sitting in a ball on the floor, leaning against the couch. He placed the letter on the couch next to him and sat down next to Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulders, which were shaking.

"Hermione, it'll be alright. We'll go talk to that toad…" Draco stopped talking when Hermione's head snapped up, and he saw tears running down her face, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of laughter, "You're _laughing?!_" he exclaimed, louder than intended, extremely surprised. His reaction only caused Hermione to laugh harder.

"Of course I'm _laughing! _Wouldn't you be? Its so funny!" she said, breaking down in a fit of giggles once more.

"Well. No. I don't understand why you're laughing!" Draco said, feeling a smile creep up on his face; when someone else was laughing around Draco it seemed to be contagious and he couldn't help himself.

Hermione wiped her eyes and calmed down a little before turning to Draco, "Draco we weren't technically 'man and wife in the ministry's eyes' until today, when we've been married for a few months!" she said, a smile creeping on her face, as one was on Draco's, "That was a 'trial period'" Draco's smile was growing wider and his shoulders started to shake while Hermione fought to keep talking, "And, and, according to them, we got married because we're helping the wizarding world 'repopulate! We sound like a breeding centre!" she said, laughing as Draco's face started to turn red with laughter, "and they want me to get pregnant by March 30th! Do you know what the date is today?" she said, turning to Draco, who shook his head, "It's March 20th! We have 10 days to inform the ministry that you knocked me up!"

Draco threw his head back and erupted in laughter. The situation wasn't funny, and Hermione didn't think it was either. They were both laughing at the ludicrity of the situation. The ministry was asking them to have sex and get Hermione pregnant in 10 days.

"So, what do we do?" Draco said, turning to Hermione, who turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean 'what do we do?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, exactly that!" Draco said, smiling. Hermione on the other hand, didn't crack a smile.

"Are you referring to having kids?" she said, extremely confused.

"Well, yeah." Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Draco, do you want to have children?" she said, her voice getting soft.

"Well, I don't know…" he said, unaware of how much this was hurting Hermione, "Do you?" he looked up at her.

"Well, yes…" Draco's jaw fell open, "I wasn't planning on right now, but of course I wanted to have kids Draco!" she said, insulted by the fact that Draco looked so shocked.

"Hermione," he said, fishing for something to say, "I had no idea…I didn't know you felt that way…" he glanced at her, hoping he had said the right thing.

"Draco I'm a woman! I want kids! I've always wanted to have kids!" she said, sitting up straight.

"I just didn't expect…" he said, trailing off, unsure of what to say.

"DIDN'T EXPECT WHAT?" Hermione said, standing up all of a sudden, startling Draco, "DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO WANT A FAMILY? DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO WANT TO BE A MOTHER? DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO HAVE MY OWN MIND? DIDN'T EXPECT WHAT DRACO, WHAT?!" she yelled, before leaving the room and stomping up the stairs, leaving Draco sitting there, watching her go, confused.

Hermione ran up the stairs, taking two at a time in her anger, and ran into the first room she could find. She loved that about the manor; there were so many rooms and places to hide that it actually took some effort to find someone. She lay down on the bed, face down, and felt tears escape. She sobbed for a little bit, listening to Draco calling out for her. He had already walked around this floor, and had progressed up the stairs so she wasn't worried about him finding her.

She didn't know why she was crying, she had no idea why she had yelled at Draco, and she had no idea why that letter had gotten to her so much. She sat up and wiped her eyes, before looking around the room, unsure of which one she was in. She noticed the rocking chair in the corner, and realized this was the room she and Draco had come to after their wedding, and had sat together on the rocking chair.

The memory brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She loved him so much, and he loved her as well. She felt guilty about yelling at him, and was going to go outside to look for him, before realizing he was probably multiple floors above her, and it wouldn't help for them to end up looking for each other the whole day, "No, its alright, I'll just sit here and go out when he comes back down the stairs," she said to nobody in particular and turned to go back to the bed, before changing her course and walking over to the rocking chair.

As a child she had sat on her mother's lap and they had rocked together in the rocking chair, with her father sitting on a stool next to her rocking chair, stroking her hair. She sat down on the rocking chair, her back leaning against one arm of the chair, and her legs dangling off the other arm, as if she were sitting in someone's arms. She started to think about sitting in her mother's arms with her father stroking her hair, but the image changed to her sitting in Draco's arms on her wedding day, with him holding her and running his fingers through her hair.

She felt tears in her eyes and rubbed them away, "Grow up," she muttered to herself, but let the tears roll out anyway, silent sobs shaking her body.

She calmed down after a few minutes, and began to think about her mother and father. They always knew what to say to comfort her, and they always knew what to do. She remembered how, as a little girl, they used to help her colour inside the lines in kindergarten. She remembered how one of them would push her on the swings, while the other would stand in front of her, backing up when she got too close as if she was going to kick them, and how she had always giggled at that. She remembered how they had been supportive, calm and happy when she had received her letter from Hogwarts, while she had been freaking out and had been scared. She remembered how her father had come into her room that night and held her while she cried into his chest, hoping she could push out all the fear. She remembered how her mother had held her hand, and taken her shopping in Diagon Alley, even though her mother was probably more afraid than she was. She remembered them dropping her off at Platform 9¾ and how they had both stood there, waving after the train, even after they had turned the corner. She remembered the countless letters they had sent her, their comfort when she had had no friends, their acceptance of Harry and Ron, their willingness to let her spend holidays with her friends, their love.

Hermione hadn't realized she was crying, until she felt heard Draco's voice comforting her. She jumped, startled, to see Draco sitting by her head, stroking her cheek, wiping away the tears. She looked into his eyes, and saw sadness, fear and confusion in them, and felt a pang in her heart knowing she had caused that, "Hi," she choked out.

"Hey there," he said gently, now stroking her hair, "You alright?" he said, searching her eyes for what was wrong. He was so worried that he had caused this, and had no idea what to do or what to say. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about yelling at you," she said, looking away from Draco's eyes. Draco put his hands on either side of her face, holding on until she looked up into his eyes.

"It's alright Hermione, no need to apologize. I'd be freaked out too if someone told me I needed to get pregnant in 10 days. Pretty stupid don't you think?" he said, and Hermione chuckled, making him smile as well, "So that's it? The reason why you yelled at me?" he said, smiling at her.

Hermione looked at Draco and sighed, "Not exactly," she said, sitting up, "It's just..." Hermione looked down and stopped talking. Draco sat cross legged on the ground and took his hand in hers.

"Hermione you can tell me anything, go on…" he said, rubbing circles on the back of her hand, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Well it was two things actually…" Hermione said, so quietly that Draco had to strain to hear her.

"Go on…" he said, and when she didn't, he stood up. Her head snapped up to see what he was doing, and she squealed when he picked her up and sat down on the rocking chair, placing her in his lap, "Okay…now you can go on," he said, smiling down at her.

Hermione chuckled, "What was _that_?" she said, giggling. Draco patted himself on the back for breaking her scary depressed mood and replacing it with a smile.

"Well, despite the fact that it's my manor," he started, causing Hermione to roll her eyes; every time Draco talked like this he started to brag, "the floors are shockingly uncomfortable," he finished, causing Hermione to laugh, that was not at all where she had expected him to go with that.

"Well, that's understandable. They're floors, that's why you have all these chairs and sofas around Draco," Hermione said, smiling at him cheekily.

"Don't say that!" Draco said, making Hermione jump. She looked at him, confused, "The floors have feelings too!" he said, with a serious expression, making Hermione laugh once again.

"I love you Draco," she said, while laughing, and Draco felt a smile spread across his face.

"I know," he shrugged, then winked at her, making her smile, "So you were saying…your two reasons?" he said. He regretted the change of topic but he needed to know.

"Right…that…" she said, and cleared her throat, "Well it was two things actually..." She said.

"Yes, Hermione we've established that," he said, looking at her, refusing to let her stall any longer. Hermione understood his expression and sighed.

"Well, thefirstthingwasthatthiswasnthowiwantedtohaveababy and thesecondthingwasthatithurtmethattyoudidntwanttohavechildren. So yea," she said extremely fast, while looking down at the floor.

"Okay," Draco said, and put his fingers under her chin, making her look at him, "I didn't understand a single word of that. The only words I got were 'Well' at the beginning and 'and' halfway through," he watched a beautiful blush creep under Hermione's cheeks, "Now, once again, slowly," he said, looking at her sternly.

_Wow. He'd make a great father_, Hermione thought. She realized what she had just thought and blushed. Draco noticed her blush and was about to question her about it but she cut him off, "So what I said was…" she started, and Draco completely forgot about her random blush and paid attention, Hermione sighed, "The first thing was that this was not the way I wanted to have a baby," she said looking at her lap, "And the second thing was that," Hermione's voice lowered to a whisper, and Draco leaned in to hear, "It hurt that you didn't want to have children with me…" she whispered, looking into her lap, paying close attention to her fingers as they twined and untwined, trying her hardest not to see Draco's reaction.

Draco felt his stomach fall as he realized he had hurt her with this. He hadn't meant to hurt her in any way, he had forgotten to think before he spoke, "Hermione," he said gently, and she looked up at him through her lashes, "The first reason, I completely understand. It isn't the way anyone wants to have kids," he said, and cleared his throat before continuing, "and the second thing…" he lowered his voice a little bit, "I wasn't thinking. I wasn't. When I read it the first thing I thought was, _I'm not ready_. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I want to have children, of course I do, and I want to have them with nobody other than you, I just…I just panicked…" he whispered and looked anywhere but at Hermione.

Draco felt Hermione's hands, one on either side of his face, and he looked into her face to see tears in her eyes, "Draco, I'm not ready either, I just thought you didn't want my babies…" she said, giving him a shy smile.

Draco laughed, "Hermione, what makes you think I wouldn't want your babies?" he said, taking both her hands in his.

"Well I don't know," she said, ignoring Draco's chuckles, "my babies would be studying all the time, and would be awkward with their emotions, and wouldn't like peanut butter…" she said, only making Draco laugh harder, "It's not _funny!_" she said, smacking him in the arm, trying to get him to shut up.

"Yes it is!" Draco said between breaths of laughter. Hermione crossed her arms and stood up, getting off him, and went to sit on the corner of the bed, facing away from him. Draco smiled and got up, hugging her from behind, "Of course I want your babies Hermione. And don't worry, I'll teach them to like peanut butter," he whispered, and both of them chuckled together in each other's arms.

"Hermione!" Hermione sat up in bed, and looked at Draco next to her, who was pulling on his boxers.

"I'll go check…" he muttered and walked out of the room. Hermione chuckled and lay back down on the bed. She put her hand on her stomach, wondering if her baby was in there.

_Don't be ridiculous, _she scolded herself, _It takes longer than a few minutes for that to happen._

At that moment Draco came back into the room, a blush on his face, "It's the Floo Network. Your mother wants to talk to you," he said. Hermione laughed at his blush; he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Hermione put on her bra and underwear hurriedly and pulled on Draco's shirt, which went down to the middle of her thigh, before walking out of the room. As she passed Draco, she said, "Don't worry, I'm sure my mum found your boxers attractive," she chuckled and walked out of the room before Draco could respond and ran to the Floo Room which was down the corridor.

"Mum?" she said, walking into the Floo Room. There were two fireplaces in there, one for each person living in the manor. It was enchanted, so every time a person moved out or into the manor, a new fireplace sprung up. Her mother's head was floating in the fireplace on the left and she knelt down next to it, and smiled at her mom, "Hey mum"

"Hermione! What's wrong?" her mother said, a worried look in her eyes.

"Nothing mum," Hermione said, confused, "Everything's fine right now…" she said, "Where's dad?" she asked.

"Your father's right here and he's fine. Stop trying to change the topic. Ginny called and told us you received a letter today and to call you up about it, that you were probably freaking out. What happened?" her mum asked worriedly. Hermione made a note to hex the crap out of Ginny the next time she saw her.

"Yes, we received a letter today, and it made me upset," she said, ignoring the smug look in her mother's eyes.

"Well get on with it. What did it say?" her mother said. Hermione took a breath but was cut off by her mother, "No! I'll tell you later! Hermione dear hold on, your father wants to come into the fire as well. He knows how crowded it gets in here when we're both here…" Hermione giggled, her parents always fought like that, and she found it extremely entertaining to see what babies they could be.

"Hey dear!" her dad's head said, popping into the fire next to her mums grumpy looking head.

"Hey dad," she chuckled, "How's it going?"

"That's neither here nor there. Tell us about this letter situation." Hermione sighed inwardly. She could always count on her father to change topics. If only he wasn't so worried about her all the time.

"Okay, so we received a letter from the ministry today saying that we need to get pregnant by March 30th," she said in one breath, wanting to get it out there ASAP.

She watched identical expressions of horror cross her parents faces, "But that's in 10 days!" Her mother said in a high pitched voice.

"This is shit!" Hermione turned to look at her father, so did her mother, "How _dare _they! First they force you into marriage, and now they're forcing you to have kids? It's not right!" Hermione and her mother both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Dad relax," Hermione said, surprising even herself, "It's okay, really. I was really freaked out before, but then Draco and I talked about it, and we're okay now. None of us are really ready, but we'll make it through together." A watery smile spread across Hermione's mums face, but her dad on the other hand didn't looked fooled at all. Her dad's eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

"Hermione, that's bullshit." He said, looking up at her, with an all knowing expression on his face.

"What!" Hermione said, shocked, "It is not!"

Her dad looked at her skeptically, "I am your father I think I know when you're lying and when you're not."

"Dad, I assure you, I am not lying!" she said, looking her father right in the eye.

Her father was quiet for a second, "Fine then call Draco into the room I want to speak with him." He said, as if this was a challenge for her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to yell for Draco, who ran in once again, this time mercifully in a shirt and jeans.

"Yes?" Draco said, kissing the top of her head before kneeling down next to her to say hello to her parents, "Hi there Dad. Nice to see you again mum." He said, smiling at Mrs. Granger who winked at him, keeping his little boxers accident a secret. Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Are you guys okay with this?" he said, looking at them. Hermione felt as if there should be a giant light on them in an interrogation hall.

Draco smiled and nodded, while Hermione rolled her eyes at her dad. After a while, Hermione got hungry and walked out of the room, followed by Draco.

"Did you just leave my parents there?" she said, turning around to head back to the room, but felt Draco's hand on her arm, stopping her, "What?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Are you ready?" he said, smiling at her slyly. Hermione's eyes widened, "Don't worry your parents had to go," he said, rolling his eyes, making Hermione laugh. And with that, he lifted her into his arms and went up the stairs.

_A Few Months Later_

"Hermione!"

"NO GET OUT!" Draco ignored her and pulled back her hair as she vomited into the toilet, "I told you to get out!" Hermione whined, holding onto Draco for support while standing up. She went to wash her mouth and then walked out and lay down on the bed, her hand on her giant belly.

"And I didn't listen," Draco said, lying down next to her, holding her hand on her belly, "How are you feeling?" he said, brushing her hair back from her face. She was glowing, just like all pregnant women did.

"I don't like you," she muttered, turning her head away from him, making him chuckle.

"I know you don't, we have to go to St. Mungo's today for your checkup," he said, lying flat on his back, closing his eyes. Hermione had been so restless in the last few months of her pregnancy. She was very pregnant, and her due date should've been coming around.

"I don't want to go!" Hermione whined, turning to Draco, "It'll pop out when it wants to okay?" she said, attempting to sit up. Draco stifled a laugh and stood up, holding his hands out to her.

"C'mon Hermione. Get ready. Lets go…" he said, leading her to the closet and picking out her favourite maternity dress. She slipped it on and grabbed her wand.

"Fine lets go." She said, irritated, and walked out of the door. Draco laughed to himself before following her.

He walked out the door to see her leaning over, holding onto the stairwell, "Hermione whats wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor! What the hell!" she yelled, grabbing onto Draco's arm when he got close enough.

"IM HAVING A BABY!" Draco yelled, breaking into cold sweat.

"NO STUPID! I AM!" she yelled.

**Just one more you guys (: **


	38. Perfect

**Hey you guys. This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked it and I'm so sorry for the issues with my updating :D It's summer now so I had time to finish this (: Thanks for reading and ENJOY**

**-N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I'd be rich like JK Rowling who is a god.**

The doors to St. Mungos flew open to expose a frantic Draco Malfoy and a screaming Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Hermione was clinging onto Draco's arm, who's face was red with the pain from Hermione's piercing fingernails. The witch-nurses brought a wheelchair, and pushed Hermione into it, ignoring Draco's questions. The healer put a levitation charm on the wheelchair and started to run up the stairs, Draco close behind.

They went up to the labor ward on the fourth floor, Draco huffing for breath but running anyway. They quickly loaded Hermione, who was calm for now, onto the bed and handed her a robe. Then, when Hermione had changed, with Draco looking the other way, and she was comfortable in the bed, the witch-nurses left the ward, telling them that the Healer would be in in a minute.

Once the witch-nurses were out of the room, Draco walked forward and grabbed Hermione's hand, "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking into Hermione's face. Her face was flushed from the contraptions, but she looked fine otherwise.

"I've been better, and I've been worse," she said, grinning up at Draco. Her grin brought about a sense of relief in Draco; it made him feel better to see her smile through this pain.

"Yes, believe it or not I do know that. Does it hurt?" Draco said, earning himself one of Hermione's best 'what the hell' looks.

"Of _course _it hurts Draco. It's not like I have butterflies flying out of my ass. I have a person coming out from my-"

"Hello," Hermione was cut off by the entrance of a Healer, which was fortunate for Draco because he had sensed the rant that Hermione was about to go in to. The healer was a man, which instantly made Draco feel uncomfortable. He didn't want some random guy delivering his child, or touching his wife, no matter his qualifications, "I'm Healer Robins, and I'll be delivering your child today."

"Oh really? That's news to me. I thought you were helping us buy a goat…silly me" Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Draco chuckled, covering it up with a cough as Robins turned to look at him. Robins ignored Hermione's comments and walked to the end of the bed where the witch-nurses had but Hermione's charts.

"You seem to be alright right now Ms. Granger-" he began, but was cut off by Draco.

"It's Mrs. Malfoy actually," he said. Hermione turned to look at him, with a curios expression in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Healer Robins turned to look at him, before continuing.

"Excuse-me Mr. Malfoy. As I was saying, Mrs. Malfoy, you seem to be alright at the moment. I will be right back to check your cervix, and how many centimetres you're dilated, and to determine how far apart your contraptions are…wait here," he said, smiling at Hermione. He walked out of the ward, closing the door behind him.

"No we're leaving…stupid man-healer," Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione chuckled.

"Aw, is somebody jealous?" Hermione said in a baby coo, just to irritate Draco.

"Psht. Me? Jealous? No." Draco said, looking down at the floor and cursing his face for turning red and the wrong moments.

Hermione laughed, making Draco turn even redder, "Well it is understandable. He was pretty good looking." She said, chuckling even more. Draco's head snapped up and he glared at Hermione, which only made her chuckle harder, "Aw Draco. Come here." She said, signaling him to come closer.

Draco exhaled and walked towards Hermione, sitting down in the wooden chair by her bed. She grabbed his hand and looked at him until he looked back up at her. She kept looking at him, making him feel awkward.

After a while, the awkwardness began to irritate Draco, "What?" he yelled. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked away from him.

"Nothing," she shrugged. Draco's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, Hermione gasped.

"What, what?" Draco said, jumping out of the chair and looking down at her.

"Stupid…contractions" Hermione gasped. Draco held her hand and ignored her piercing nails.

"It's alright…breathe...breathe…breathe…I'm here..." Draco said in a soothing voice. Hermione felt calmer, listening to Draco's calm voice, and took breaths. _In, hold, out, hold, in, hold, out, hold _Hermione thought, listening to Draco's calm voice as background music. It seemed to take forever for the contraction to be over, but when it was, Hermione gasped and laid her head back on the pillow. She felt Draco's hand stroking her hair, and let herself succumb to the feel of it.

When she was able to, she spoke, "That was very good Draco," she joked, making Draco smile, "I'm surprised you were so calm," she said, smiling. She looked at him to see his eyes wide and frantic, "Draco what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed by his expression.

"Calm?" he squeaked, his voice unnaturally high, "I wasn't _calm! _You crazy woman! I was freaking out!" Draco fell to his knees next to her bed and held her hand, "Are you okay?"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand, "I'm fine honey…it's supposed to hurt…I'm in labor!" she said, and laughed humorlessly and Draco shook his head in exasperation.

"I swear…I cant wait till this baby is _out _of you!" he said, laughing humorlessly.

Hermione smiled and put her hand on her stomach, "I know what you mean," she said, smiling down at her belly. Her hand froze on her belly and she started to gasp with pain once more.

"WHAT THE HELL? ANOTHER CONTRACTION?" Draco yelled, still holding her hand and stroking her back.

Hermione started to laugh, while contracting, "What...do you mean…another one?" she managed to choke out, breathing in rhythm to the sound of her heartbeat, which was echoing in her ears.

"Well…I don't know! It was an impulsive comment," Draco chuckled, calming himself down. He felt Hermione's shoulders shake of laughter under his hands and continued to stroke her back until the contraction was over. When Hermione slumped onto the pillow he let out a sigh of relief and sat back down in the wooden chair.

"Those take…_forever_!" Hermione said, still partly gasping for air. Draco smiled at Hermione, who was glaring at the clock on the opposite wall, as if it was all the clock's fault that she had painful contractions.

"I'm sure they feel like forever…but they don't take _forever,_" Draco said, adding special emphasis on the word 'forever'. Hermione turned to glare at him. Ignoring her, Draco continued, "To be exact, the contractions are about 55 seconds long…" Draco started to fade away as Hermione's glare grew more intense, "I mean…" Draco spluttered, "It was almost a minute long! I don't know how you did it…." He gave Hermione a sheepish grin, and she started to laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy, somehow you managed to smooth talk your way out of that one as well!" Hermione said, still laughing. Draco grinned at her. She aimed a smack at him, and got him in his upper arm. Draco pretended it hurt to humour her, which only made her giggle.

There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see Healer Robins standing in the doorway with a trolley of shiny hospital equipment which kind of freaked Hermione out. She grabbed onto Draco's hand and held on tight; it was nice to know he was right there. She felt Draco squeeze her hand and felt instantly reassured, unaware that Draco was squeezing her hand because he was scared of the tools as well and that he didn't like the idea of those things touching his wife.

"Am I interrupting?" Healer Robins asked, walking into the room despite the answer. He stopped at the foot of Hermione's bed, and a witch-nurse placed a stool at the foot of the bed, obviously for him to sit on. Healer Robins sat on the stool and began to sort through his tools, cleaning the tools before their eyes, obviously meant for reassurance.

While he was cleaning the tools, a witch-nurse walked in towards Hermione, "Mrs. Malfoy, the healer is going to check how many centimetres you're dilated. While he's sterilizes the equipment, would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?" Hermione nodded warily, still staring at the tools with a panicked expression. Draco squeezed her hand moved to sit next to her on the bed, and felt her rest her head on his shoulder. The witch-nurse grabbed Hermione's chart from the Healer and turned to Hermione, "Have you had any contractions in the last few mintues?"

"Yes." Hermione said, her voice sounding small as she watched Healer Robins clean something that closely resembled a scissor. Draco stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and put his other arm around her shoulders.

"Good," the witch-nurse said, putting down a check mark, "What is the duration of these?" she asked. Hermione snapped out of her fearful state and looked up at the witch-nurse.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, staring at the witch-nurse.

"How long are the contractions?" the witch-nurse asked again.

"Well, couldn't you have said that in the first place?" Hermione said, sounding irritated.

"They're about 55 seconds long," Draco told the witch-nurse, ignoring Hermione. The witch-nurse turned away from Hermione and began talking to Draco, obviously aware that he would give her more answers than Hermione would.

"Alright. Can you tell me how far apart they are?" she said, smiling at Draco sweetly.

Draco felt his stomach drop a little, "I forgot to check…I was talking to her." He said. The witch-nurse smiled wider at him.

"Give me an approximation then," she said, smiling.

"Oh. Okay. Well," Draco frowned, a small crease forming between his eyebrows, "I'd say about two minutes, but I'm not exactly sure." The witch-nurse laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, thanked Draco, completely ignoring Hermione, and walked out of the room.

Draco smiled down at Hermione, who was glaring after the witch-nurse. Draco made a note to himself to ask her what was wrong after Healer Robins left the room. Just then, Healer Robins put down his sterilizing cloth and Hermione froze and her eyes widened. Draco squeezed her shoulders and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Mrs. Malfoy, now I'm going to check your cervix alright? It might feel a bit cold, but try not to jump," Healer Robins chuckled, and grabbed one of the instruments. He lifted Hermione's blanket and disappeared under it. Draco felt himself tense, the green monster in his stomach growling. He heard Hermione gasp and clenched his teeth together.

Hermione noticed Draco's anger, and squeezed his hand. She would've been just as irritated if the situation was reversed, and there was some woman doing something to Draco's private parts. An image of the flirty witch-nurse popped in her head and she mentally corrected herself; the woman didn't need to be doing anything to Draco, just her presence irritated her. Hermione imagined how irritated she'd be if the witch-nurse was under Draco's blanket, even if it was for medical purposes, and she felt the green monster in her want to rip out that woman's throat.

"All done," Healer Robins voice said, coming from inside the blanket. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the cold object was removed from her cervix and she felt Draco instantly relax as Healer Robins came out from under the blanket.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked, his voice sounding too controlled.

"Oh, yes. Everything's going along smoothly. It'll be a while though. You're only dilated two centimetres, and you need to reach ten to be able to push. I'll be back in a couple hours to check again," and with that, Healer Robins got up and left the ward.

Draco exhaled and turned to Hermione, "You alright?"

"Yep," she said, her jaw still clenched from the image of the witch-nurse that was still in her mind. She sighed and leaned into Draco, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped both his arms around her, holding her to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione sighed. She was never able to hide things, such as her emotions, from Draco. He was too good at reading her. She felt like a book.

"It's nothing. It's really stupid anyway," she said. Draco opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off by Hermione, attempting to change the subject, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure," Draco said, caught a little off guard, unsure of what she wanted him to do.

"Can you go call people and tell them I'm having a baby?" Hermione said, smiling cheekily up at Draco, who laughed.

"Call them yourself!" he said, laughing, "Or better yet, send them a patronus or something!"

Hermione sat up and looked at Draco, "It's more traditional to _call _them," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well why cant you call them?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"_Because!" _

"Because what?" he said, knowing he was irritating her, and enjoying it.

Hermione exhaled before continuing, "Because, in all the movies it's the husband who calls her parents, and everyone"

Draco frowned down at her, "What movies? I haven't seen them…"

"In the muggle movies…" Hermione said, shyly. Draco realized how awkward it was for her to admit it, so he just listened instead of saying something about muggle movies, "I always thought it was so romantic when the guys called her parents, and her parents got excited…" she said quietly. Draco smiled to himself, and kissed her hair before getting up out of the bed.

"Your wish is my command my dear," he said, bowing, causing her to giggle, "But what if you have a contraction while I'm gone?" he said, instantly worried.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Can you please just call them?" she said, punching her pillow to make it more comfortable, "and on your way back can you ask for a better pillow?" she growled, punching the pillow ferociously. Draco chuckled and bowed once more.

"So who all am I calling? Your parents, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Erik…" Hermione frowned, thinking, extremely aware of Draco's eyes on her.

"Can you also call Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" she said, looking up at Draco, whose eyebrows were raised, "They've been sort of like my wizarding family…I would ask you to call all the Weasley siblings as well, but I'm pretty sure Mrs. Weasley will do that for me," she chuckled. Draco smiled.

"Sure thing. I'll ask her to tell them that you asked her to tell them, shall I?" he smiled at Hermione, who was nodding like a maniac, "Alright. I'll be right back then," he blew her a kiss and walked out of the ward, closing the door behind him.

He made his way to the witch-nurse station. The witch-nurse who had asked Hermione those questions came rushing forward, "Can I do anything for you Mr. Malfoy?" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, is there a phone here anywhere?" he asked. She seemd disappointed at his question, and leaned on her elbows on the table.

"Why would you need a phone? Being a wizard and all…" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"My wife, Hermione, wants me to call her parents. I'll probably Floo everyone else," he said, thinking about it as he went along.

"Gosh. That's so annoying…she wants you to _call _them? Why?" she asked, not making any move to tell him where the phone was.

"She thinks its romantic," he said, looking around the hallway incase there was a phone there. The witch-nurse scoffed and Draco looked down at her, "I think its romantic," he said, "Anyway. Where can I find it?" he asked, a tone of irritation in his voice.

The witch-nurse sighed, "Go down the hall, turn right, and there'll be a line of phones there. And then if you open the pink door, you'll be in the Floo room," she said. Draco smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said, he began to walk away and then stopped and turned around, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked. The witch-nurse nodded enthusiastically, "Can you please give a really squishy pillow to my wife in there?" The witch-nurse's expression fell a bit, but she nodded nonetheless, "Thank you ma'am."

"Oh, it's Delia," she said, flashing him a wide smile. He nodded and walked down the hall in the directions Delia had pointed out. He turned right and, sure enough, there was a line of phones right there, and a pink door at the end of the hall.

He sighed and picked up the first phone. He dialed Hermione's parents' house number and waited while the phone rung.

"Hello?" Hermione's father had answered the phone, and he sounded sleepy. Draco looked up at the clock, it was five in the evening, he was probably napping.

"Hello? It's Draco. Sorry if I woke you," he said politely, he was still a bit wary of Hermione's dad. He knew her dad liked him, but he was very protective over his daughter.

"Oh. Hi Draco," Draco could hear a smile in his voice, and he took it as a good sign, "What's up?"

"We're at the hospital-" he started, but was instantly interrupted.

"Is everything alright? Are you both okay? This isn't like the last time you were in hospital right?" Hermione's dad sounded panicked, and Draco couldn't blame him. The last time he had called them from hospital, Hermione had been dying.

"No it's nothing like that, calm down," Draco said, and he heard Hermione's dad exhale a sigh of relief.

"Then what's going on Draco?" Her dad sounded so much happier.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, I want it to come out perfect…" Draco chuckled, "Well. I guess I'll just say it…You ready?"

Hermione's dad laughed, "Yes I'm ready. What's going on? You're driving my curiousity mad."

"Hermione's having a baby!" Draco yelled into the phone. He heard Mr. Granger gasp.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he yelled, causing Draco to chuckle

"Yes I'm serious" Draco said, a laugh in his voice.

"OH MY GOD! HONEY!" Draco heard Mr. Granger yell to Hermione's mum, "HONEY SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!" Draco heard Mrs. Granger scream in the background and couldn't help but laugh.

"I know how you feel. I'm so excited!" Draco said. He heard Mr. Granger laugh.

"I'm so happy for you two. Can we come?" Draco felt surprised that Mr. Granger was actually asking for permission.

"Of _course_! She's your daughter. We're at St. Mungo's…the wizard hospital,"

"I guessed as much. What do I do to get in?"

"Just tell the mannequin in the window you're here for the Malfoys and the door will open for you. We're on the third floor in the first ward,"

"Awesome. We'll be there soon! Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandfather! Ha-ha!" Mr. Granger hung up, and Draco was so happy to hear the happiness in his voice. He put the phone down and finally understood why people called others to give them this kind of news. It was…just as Hermione had said…romantic.

Smiling to himself, Draco made his way to the Floo room at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door to see a large room, which had over 100 fireplaces. Draco whistled at the sight, and walked towards the fireplace at the back of the room. Even though the room was completely empty, he wanted to be at the back incase someone else was in the room. People still hadn't accepted him because of the whole 'Death Eater' thing. Thinking this, he felt his left forearm itch, the place where the Dark Mark was still tattooed into his skin. He felt a sudden twinge in his stomach. What would his child think? He shook the thought from his head and knelt in front of the first fireplace.

He decided to Floo Harry and Ginny first. He grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, "POTTER MANSION" he yelled into the fireplace, sticking only his head in, keeping a tight grip on the floor with his fingers and knees. The sensation was horrible, and even worse when it was only your head spinning. He saw multiple living rooms before it finally stopped at Harry and Ginny's living room. It was empty. "Hello!" Draco yelled into the house. He heard a pan fall in the kitchen and then saw Ginny peek in from the wall.

"Oh! Draco, it's you! You scared the crap out of me. Hold on let me just get Harry. Hold on a second." He heard her run up the stairs and yell for Harry. He chuckled; Harry was totally at the mercy of little Ginny Weasley. She was so much fiercer than she looked. After a minute, Draco heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Ginny walk in, followed by Harry, who was accompanied by Ron. Draco sighed; one less person to call.

"Hey Draco!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison, both of them cracking up. Draco smiled; he had always been jealous of the friendship between Harry and Ron, he had never experienced that. That was probably one of the main reasons he had been so mean to them at Hogwarts. Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband and brother and knelt down by the fireplace.

"What's up Draco?" she said, "Where's Hermione?" She started to look around the fireplace, as if Hermione was hiding there somewhere.

"That's kind of why I'm flooing," Draco started, but stopped as Ron giggled.

"Flooing? Nice." Ron said, only to smacked in the arm by Ginny, "WHAT?" he yelled at his sister.

"Shut up, Draco's talking," she growled at him, causing Harry to chuckle, which earned him a glare from Ron, "Draco you were saying?" she said. Draco turned his attention back to Ginny.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Yep. We're at the hospital," he said, looking at Ginny, who gasped, jumped up, and began to squeal. Draco was amazed at how girls understood what that meant the second they heard it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands, in front of a bewildered Harry and Ron, who obviously had no idea why Ginny was so happy.

Draco gave Ginny a wide grin, "You bet," he said, feeling his face erupt with happiness.

"Aw Draco I'm so happy for you!" she said, "We'll be there in a couple minutes! Just got to get my stuff!" And with that, she ran out of the room screaming. Draco laughed and looked up at Harry and Ron who looked confused.

Draco laughed at them before relieving them of their misery, "Hermione's having the baby!" he yelled, smiling so wide he was beginning to feel giddy. The boys froze, and identical smiles spread across their faces.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Ron yelled, "I've got to go tell Lav and get my stuff, see you in a bit!" he said, and with a 'pop', Ron vanished, leaving just Harry and Draco staring at each other.

"Congrats man" Harry said, smiling down at Draco, "We'll see you in a bit," Draco smiled and nodded, and was about to leave when Harry stopped him, "OH! Hey, I'm sure your mum and Snape would've been thrilled for you man," Harry said awkwardly, but confidently all the same. Draco felt tears in his eyes, but nodded to Harry anyway.

"See you in a bit man…and thanks," Draco smiled, and pulled out of the fireplace. He looked around to see himself in the still empty Floo room. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes. The comment about his mother and his godfather were exactly what he had been thinking about. He had wanted them here for this day so badly. He shook himself and decided to call Erik next. They had connected Erik to the Floo network so that they could have instant connections with him, despite his muggle status.

He threw the powder in the fireplace once more, and felt his head spin, and soon enough, he found himself looking at Erik's living room. Penelope was asleep on Erik's lap, and Erik was watching the television, which was near the fireplace. Draco smiled at the sight of them before speaking, "Psssst, Erik!" he whispered, trying not to wake Penelope, and get Erik's attention at the same time. Erik started, which woke Penelope up, defeating the whole purpose of Draco whispering, "Thanks Erik. Really. I was _trying _not to wake her up!" Draco said at a normal volume. Erik turned to look at the fireplace and stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up. The whispering scared me, alright?" he said, and stroked Penelope's hair, "Sorry babe," he said quietly to her, and turned back to Draco, "What's up?" he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well. Penelope's going to have to wake up anyways, Hermione's having the baby!" Draco felt the same idiotic smile spread across his face, and watched as a closely identical one spread across Erik's.

"REALLY? That's _AWESOME_! Are you guys in St. Mungo's? Yes you probably are. Alright we'll be there in a bit! Oh my god I'm going to be an uncle. This is so cool! Hermione's having the baby? Oh gosh this is so exciting. Alright Draco we'll see you in a bit! CONGRATS!" Erik yelled, and jumped off the couch and ran to his room. Draco chuckled. Penelope smiled at him.

"Congratulations Draco, I'm really happy for you guys. We'll be there in a bit." She smiled at him and then followed Erik to go get changed. Draco laughed and exited the fireplace, exhausted. He had one more call to make, so he grabbed his final fistful of powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!" he yelled, and found himself staring at the frantic Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm so sorry! We can't chat right now!" she yelled in the direction of the fireplace.

"But Molly this is important!" he whined, and watched Mrs. Weasley's face appear in his vision.

"Oh Draco its you! Congratulations! Ginny just told us! We were getting ready to come over there! Oh this is so exciting! Arthur's upstairs changing into better robes. I'm assuming the baby is the reason you're calling right?" she said, getting up from the fireplace to go put, what looked like brownies, into her bag.

"Yes that's exactly why I'm calling. What are you packing?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. These? Oh its nothing, just some snacks, we might have a long wait. We'll be there in a few minutes honey. Go to your wife!" she said, waving him away. Draco laughed and got out of the fireplace.

When he got back to the cold St. Mungo's hospital Floo room, he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Delia said, leaning against the fireplace behind him.

"Oh, Delia it's you! Is everything alright?" he asked, a feeling of panic in his stomach. What had he missed? Was Hermione in the delivery room? Had she fully dilated?

"Oh everything's fine with your wife," she said, her nose scrunching on the word 'wife', "She's still in her room." Delia said, smiling sweetly at Draco.

"Oh, good," Draco smiled, a sense of relief flooding through his body, "Is there a reason you're here Delia? Do you need to use the fireplace?" Draco asked, confused. There were so many other fireplaces. Why did she want this one?

"No, I need you," she said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, but you said everything was alright…" he said, confused again.

"No Mr. Malfoy…I needyou," she said, taking a step towards him. Draco, finally getting the message, jumped back.

"Oh," he said, feeling his face go red, "I'm married…" he said, trying to walk around her, but she got in the way. Draco noticed a change in her attire. She was still in her witch-nurse attire, but her hair was untied, flowing all the way down to her waist, and she had unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse, showing a bit too much.

"That's fine," she said, taking another step towards him. He jumped back again, she clearly wasn't getting the message.

"No. Delia. I love my wife. Just leave me alone," he said, heading towards the door, but she got there first. _Damn she's fast, _Draco thought.

Delia leaned against the door, "You cant get out unless I move, and I'm not going to move until you give me what I want," she said, smiling at him cheekily. Draco glared at her.

"Delia. Get out of the way," he growled.

"Are you getting angry Mr. Malfoy?" she said, smiling at him cheekily, "I told you I wasn't going to move until you gave me what I wanted. And I keep my word. I don't care if we're here until you miss your baby's birth. I always get what I want," she said, winking at him. Draco sighed.

He took a step towards her and put his hands on her waist. She smiled and put her hands on his chest, and she hitched one leg around his waist. Draco lifted her up, and walked away from the door.

"There's a table at the back of the room," she said, victory in her voice. Draco nodded and headed towards the table. He put her down on it, and she stretched out, waiting. He let go of her waist, leaving her on the table, and left the room, "DRACO!" she yelled, but he had already left the room.

Outside in the hallway, Draco exhaled and shook his head. He was going to go request Delia off their case and then go see Hermione. He had gotten a bit down the hallway when he felt something on his back. He turned around suddenly to see Delia standing there.

"I swear I'll tell your wife you did something, even though you didn't. Bit of a bad day to get divorced isn't it?" she said. Draco glared down at her, "C'mon…" she said, and walked back into the Floo room. Draco walked behind her to humor her, and when she walked inside, he shut the door behind her, pulled out his wand, and locked her in there.

Then, he apparated to the main offices of St. Mungos. The office was clean and white, reminding him of sterile equipment. The first door was called 'staff management'. Draco knocked on the door and entered, and to his surprise, saw Blaize Zabini, his fellow Slytherin, sitting behind the desk.

"Zabini?" he said, shocked.

Zabini seemed just as shocked to see his old 'friend' there, "Malfoy? What on _earth _are you doing here?" he said, a smile on his face, "It's been so long!"

"It has!" Draco said, smiling a little, "I'm here because my wife's giving birth to our first kid in St. Mungos!" he said, grinning.

Zabini grinned back, "NO! Congrats man! Who's the lucky woman?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"You're not going to believe this…Hermione," Draco said, a sheepish smile on his face. Zabini gaffawed.

"No way! You married Granger? Damn Draco, how'd that happen?"

"It's a long story…but I love her," Draco shrugged, and Zabini chuckled.

"Fair enough. What can I do for you Draco?" he said, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Right. I had a little trouble with one of your witch-nurses…Delia?" he said, looking at Zabini for any signs of recognition. He was shocked to see an amused smile on Zabini's face.

"That's expected. She's a bit of a wild one…and I've faced a lot of complaints because of her…did she try to…well _get _you?" Zabini said, a chuckle escaping him.

"As a matter of fact, yes she did!" Draco said, a chuckle escaping him, "Can you please do something about her?" he said.

"Sure thing my man. I was planning on firing her today, so you have nothing to worry about…I have a question though…did she get you?" Zabini said, leaning in.

"Nah. She tried to so I locked her in the Floo Room," Draco said, a small smile on creeping on his face. Zabini tipped his head back and laughed.

"Nice one Draco. Well, we'll just leave her in there today. I cant be bothered to deal with her. I suggest you go back to Granger now…you shouldn't leave her alone too long," Zabini smiled, and winked at Draco, "Congrats again. We should have dinner some time. It'd be nice to catch up," he said, smiling at Draco.

"Definitely man. Just Floo me when you get the chance alright? I'm still at the Manor." Zabini smiled and waved at Draco, and with that, Draco turned on the spot and apparated back to Hermione.

He ended up outside Hermione's ward and took a deep breath, calming himself, before entering the room. Hermione was sitting up in bed, with a giant book resting on her belly. Draco chuckled, and Hermione looked up to see him, and smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming back," she chuckled, and gestured him over, "Where were you?" she asked. Draco grabbed her hand and sat on the wooden chair by the bed again.

"Well I went to call your parents using the phone, they were so thrilled it's not even funny," he said, and watched as tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and a smile spread across her face, making Draco's heart clench, and he suddenly felt a surge of pride that he had locked Delia in the Floo room.

He leaned forward to wipe the tear that escaped Hermione's eye and cupped her cheek. She brought up her hand, and grabbed his hand so that they were holding hands, "Who else did you call?" she said, smiling at him.

"Well, after I called your parents, I called Harry and Ginny's and Ron was over there, so that eliminated me calling him," Hermione smiled and Draco continued, "Then I called Erik, who had Penelope sleeping on his lap, and I accidentally woke up Penelope," Hermione gave him a look, "Indirectly okay?" he said, making Hermione laugh.

"How can you 'indirectly' wake someone up?" she chuckled, making air quotes on 'indirectly'.

"Okay so here's what happened," Draco began, feeling extremely diplomatic, "I got to their house, in a sense, and Penelope was asleep on Erik's lap. So I whispered right? Because I didn't want to wake her up. Then, Erik, the genius that he is, jumps of fright, waking up Penelope. So technically, its Erik's fault, because my whisper didn't wake her up…you see?" by this time, Hermione was laughing at him, and Draco stuck his tongue out at her, "you know what? Nevermind…" he said, tugging at his hand, which Hermione held on to tightly.

"Aw, Draco did I make you feel bad?" she said in a squeaky voice. Draco rolled his eyes but felt a smile creep onto his face nonetheless, "How did it go calling Harry and all?" she said. Draco ignored her, so she began to pull his hand, "Draco!" she whined, causing him to laugh.

"Fine, fine!" he said, standing up so that she would stop pulling his arm. She started to laugh as he tried to tickle her.

"Draco stop!" she gasped, he looked down at her skeptically, but realized she was having another contraction.

"Oh gosh," he said, and grabbed on to her hand, "Breathe, breathe, Hermione honey, breathe, breathe…" he rubbed her back, and looked at the clock, and sure enough, 55 seconds later, the contraction was over.

"Oh god, that was a _big _one," she said, panting. Draco grimaced and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be okay honey," he said, and kissed her head.

"Oh shut up. You don't have to push a person out of your-" Hermione was cut off by the opening of the ward door.

"HERMIONE!" Draco and Hermione's heads snapped up to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger standing in the doorway.

"MUM! DAD!" Hermione screamed. Draco started to take a step back and let them have their moment but Hermione wouldn't let go of his hand. Hermione's mum leaned down to hug her daughter and both mother and daughter had tears rolling down their cheeks. Mr. Granger walked around the women and stuck his hand out to Draco, who stuck out his right hand, Hermione still having the right one.

"Congratulations Draco," Mr. Granger said, smiling at Draco. Draco smiled back at him.

"Congratulations to you, dad" Draco said, his grin widening. Mr. Granger laughed and gave Draco a hug, and Draco, shocked, hugged him back, for the first time he hugged his father in law.

They separated and Mr. Granger headed over to give Hermione a hug, while Mrs. Granger came over to Draco and ran into his arms. Draco hugged her back, both of them giddy with happiness. Draco felt tears well up in his eyes; he longed so badly that his mother could have been here. He could have been hugging her right now, both of them could have been crying together. His mother had never been a bad person, she had just married one. She had been a lot like Hermione; they were both funny, they talked the same, had the same sense of humor. Mrs. Granger pulled back and smiled at Draco, before returning to her daughter.

Draco pulled his hand out of Hermione's, and sat down on the stupid little wooden chair. He pulled out his wand and conjured up two armchairs for Hermione's parents, and watched the happiness between the three Grangers.

Once the merriment level had gone down, the Granger's sat down on the armchairs, thanking Draco as they took a seat. Hermione reached out for Draco's hand, and he grabbed her hand, ignoring Mrs. Granger's camera taking multiple pictures of them. Draco felt a squeeze on his hand, and looked down at Hermione to see a terrified expression, which could only mean one thing, contractions.

He stood up, still grabbing Hermione's hand, and put his hand on her back, stroking it again while she yelled through the pain, "Breathe, breathe, breathe, It's going to be alright, just a few more seconds, breathe, breathe, You can do it, just hold onto my hand, I'm not going anywhere, breathe, breathe," Draco sighed a sigh of relief when the contraction was over and Hermione leaned her head back onto the pillow. He pulled his hand out of hers and looked down at it; it was red with fingernail marks.

"Thanks Hermione, we can use this for the baby's teething as well…" Draco muttered, and Mr. Granger laughed. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him but smiled at him all the same.

"Aw honey, we'll buy teething items, don't worry," she said, giving him a cheeky smile. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on his chair. Uncomfortable he growled and stood up, "Draco what's wrong?" Hermione said, alarmed.

"Stupid chair hurts my ass…" Draco muttered angrily, pulling out his wand. The three Granger's laughed at him, as he turned the stupid wooden chair into a classy dining chair with a squishy cushion on the seat, "Much better," Draco sighed, as he sat back down in it. Hermione chuckled and patted the bed next to her, "but I _just _got a comfy chair!" Draco whined, but sat down next to her on the bed all the same. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and they both groaned as Mrs. Granger's camera flash blinded them a billion times.

"Mum! Enough of the pictures!" Hermione groaned, shielding her eyes in Draco's shoulder, and putting her hand on Draco's eyes, shielding his as well. Draco chuckled and got out of bed, "Where are you going?" Hermione asked, holding onto his shirt.

"I'm going to go wait for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Erik," he said. Hermione gave him an irritated look, "Spend some quality time with your parents Hermione. You only have your first child once you know…" he said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and, chuckling, he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. The camera flash went off again and they both groaned.

"Seriously mum! Stop!" Hermione whined, pulling the blanket over her head. Draco chuckled and nodded towards the Grangers, who waved at him. He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs to the St. Mungos lobby. Downstairs, he sat in one of the armchairs in the waiting area, thinking of his mother, and of Severus Snape, whom he missed more than he missed his father.

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Harry standing over him, a smile on his face, "There's daddy!" Harry chuckled, hugging Draco as Draco stood up.

"Not yet," Draco laughed, moving on to hug Ginny, who had a ridiculously large bag on her shoulder. Draco had learned not to comment on Ginny's fashion sense; it had always been too out there for his understanding, he had no idea how Harry dealt with it. Behind Harry and Ginny, he saw Ron, Lavendar, Erik and Penelope smiling at him, "Did you all come together?" Draco asked, moving on to hug the rest of them.

"Yep," Penelope said, "We decided to all go to Harry's house and go from there so we'd get there together…you know…avoiding awkwardness," she said, laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and scruffled Harry's hair.

"Why don't you guys come upstairs?" he said, gesturing for them to follow.

"Good thing you were down here," Lavender said, "We were wondering how we'd find Hermione's room. You know that welcome witch is no help at all!"

"Yeah well, I was just...well never mind that, let's go to Hermione's room," he said, ignoring Erik's concerned expression. Erik and Harry had always been able to read him like Hermione could. It kind of freaked him out. The fact that Harry had a smug expression on his face didn't help Draco much either, "What took you guys so long anyway? I called you ages ago…" he said, trying to change the topic.

"We got to Harry's house and he and Ginny weren't there like they said they would be. Right when we were about to leave and come here, they apparated in front of us," Ron said. Draco turned to frown at Harry and Ginny, who were resolutely ignoring his gaze.

They got to Hermione's room and Draco knocked on the door, peeking his head in. Hermione was talking to her parents and turned to smile at him, "Hi Draco!" she said.

"I got you something," he said, smiling. She looked confused, so he pushed open the door to let everyone in. Hermione gasped and screamed as she hugged everyone, making Draco feel extremely proud of himself. Across the room, Mr. Granger gave him a thumbs-up, which made him smile. There was a knock on the door and Draco opened it to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway, which just added to the chaos. The Grangers jumped up and hugged the Weasleys, who then moved on to hug Hermione. In the midst of the chaos, Harry tapped him on the shoulder, and dragged him outside, Ginny close behind, "What is it?" Draco asked, frustrated; he enjoyed watching the fun in there.

"Calm down, we got you something," Ginny said, smiling up at Draco, gesturing towards her giant bag.

"You got me something? _Why?_" Draco said, pleasantly surprised, and curious at the same time.

"We knew you needed this today Draco," Harry said, stepping forward, "I mean, I know I would need it, and I probably will, and I hope that you guys would do this for me when I'm in your situation," Harry said, patting Draco on the shoulder.

"You guys are starting to scare me," Draco said, staring at Ginny's bag warily, "What did you guys get?"

Draco watched as Ginny pulled a big picture frame out of her bag. Draco frowned at it, it was an empty frame, "Oh guys you shouldn't have?" Draco said, frowning at the two of them, thinking it was some kind of joke.

"Wait for it Draco," Harry said, then turned to the portrait, "Can you please come now?" Draco stared at the picture, and watched as a figure in a big black cloak, with piercing black eyes, a big nose, and greasy curtain like black hair walked into the portrait, a rare loving smile on his face.

"Draco," said Severus Snape, his voice slightly choked up.

"H-Hi," Draco managed to splutter out. He felt tears leak out of his eyes, he hadn't even realized he was crying. He wiped at them ferociously, and looked at Harry, who had a small smile on his face, and looked at Ginny, who had tears in her eyes.

"We knew you needed to talk to him," Harry said softly, "he was probably the closest friend you had, probably the best father figure and role model you had, and today, you know, the birth of you first child…I don't know…I know what it's like to want that person to be there, and knowing its not possible," Harry's voice cracked, and he wiped at his eyes, "I know you needed him today, so here he is," he said, and smiled a teary smile at Draco. Draco heard a sob escape Ginny, who was looking at Harry with tear filled eyes. She put Snape on the couch and walked over to hug her husband, who looked up at the ceiling to control his tears. Harry chuckled and Ginny gently pushed herself off of him and grabbed his hand, then turned towards Draco.

"Take all the time you like. We'll tell them you fell in the toilet or something," she said, and Draco chuckled. He gave her and Harry a hug, and watched them disappear into the ward. He then turned to his godfather, and broke down into tears.

"Don't cry Draco," Snape said, reaching his hand out, but knowing it would not be able to touch his godson.

"I miss you," Draco whispered, "I needed your advice so much. Do you know all the crap that's happened?" Draco said, shaking his head, chuckling at the thought of all that he hadn't told Snape.

"I've heard things Draco," Snape said, a small chuckle in his voice, "I heard when you went to Hermione's little audition, I heard when she picked you, I heard when you screwed up, I heard when you got back together, I heard when she was in hospital, I heard when you proposed, I heard when you got married, and I heard about your first child," Snape's eyes were filled with tears, "Draco, you've been through so much, you've fallen in love and you've battled broken hearts, and my biggest regret is not being able to be there for you," Snape choked out. Draco looked up into his godfather's eyes, and felt his own flood with tears.

"I needed you all those times. I've been so confused about Hermione. I love her," Draco chuckled, "I fell in love with the Gryffindor bookworm, I fell in love with Hermione Granger! I used to torture her!" Snape was chuckling along with Draco now, who was half sobbing, "I miss you S," Draco whispered, tears streaming down his face, and he wasn't controlling them.

"I miss you too Draco, that's why I had a little plan made," Snape said happily, causing Dracos head to snap up, "Ginny and Harry didn't take that long to just get this portrait from McGonagall. I also had them hang up a portrait of me in the Manor," Snape said happily. Draco felt his heart skip a beat, he was so happy, "That's where I was right now. The manor looks amazing, ten times better than when Lucius lived there. So you don't have to miss me now, I'm always just going to be a call away," Snape smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

"Where are you hung up?" Draco asked, wiping his tears away, feeling so happy he thought his chest was going to blow up.

"I had them put me up in the library. It was always my favourite room in the Manor, and I know it was yours, and it's probably going to be Hermione's as well," Snape chuckled, as did Draco, "Plus, I want you to tell me what happened, detail by detail…Also Draco, I got you a present" Snape said guiltily, knowing Draco's hate for presents.

"You didn't have to. Just you being able to talk to me is good enough!" Draco said, smiling at his godfather.

"You'll see. I know you really want this. So shut up and listen. I figured out how to get the Dark Mark's off of our arms, and I know you don't want your child to see that. What you do, is you get some muggle bug spray, and you spray it on. Then you use watermelons and rub the Dark Mark. It'll come off like ink," Snape said, winking at Draco who looked bewildered, "I'll see you in a bit Draco," Snape smiled, and began to walk out of the portrait but stopped, "Oh and Draco, I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your mother is as well," Snape said, causing tears to well up in Draco's eyes, and then walked out of the portrait. Draco was comforted by the thought that Snape was in his living room right now. He smiled at the empty portrait, wiped his eyes, picked up the empty portrait and walked back into the ward, making a mental note to send a thank you owl to Professor McGonagall.

Draco froze on his way to the ward, and turned on the spot, and with a pop, he was gone. He opened his eyes to see the gates of Hogwarts. He smiled at them, and tapped the gates, which allowed him in. He ran through the school, ignoring the kids looking up at him in shock. He ran straight to the statue by the headmistress's office and froze; he didn't know the password. He took a shot at it.

"Dumbledore?" the statue didn't move, "Shit, okay, how about, Snape?" the statue stayed stationary, "Well it was a long shot. It'd be funny if it was Hermione," there was a sudden noise and the statue began to turn. Draco laughed to himself and jumped on the stone escalator. He ran into the headmistress's office without knocking to see McGonagall sitting behind the desk, writing something. She jumped as the door flew open, and Draco watched as a surprised smile spread across her face.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed happily, and got up to give him a hug, "Congratulations!" she said, smiling down at him. That woman had always been so tall.

"Professor, I mean, Headmistress McGonagall, thank you," he said, tears welling up again in his eyes, and he hugged her once more.

"You are very welcome Mr. Malfoy. You've surprised me, and I am so glad you ended up as what you are. I always knew you were capable of being this person," she said, her eyes turning watery.

"For the record, I always knew he'd be amazing," said a voice behind McGonagall. Draco looked at Professor Dumbledore and smiled.

"It's nice to know someone believed in Slythrins," Draco chuckled, and so did Dumbledore, "Well I have to go, I don't want to miss the birth of my first child," Draco chuckled, "But still. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say. But here," he said, handing her Snape's portrait, "I promise I wont keep him away too long," Draco said, and McGonagall laughed, "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure Draco," McGonagall smiled, "and you can keep him away as long as you like, all he does is keep the other's awake anyway," she winked, and laughed as Snapes voice growled, "now go Draco, don't leave Hermione alone for the birth of your first child," she said, smiling.

"Do you want to come?" Draco offered, he knew how much McGonagall loved Hermione.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I cant. You'll have to bring the baby and Hermione in sometime, you promise?" McGonagall said, and Draco, ecstatic, smiled and nodded, "Now go!"

"Wait, before I leave, I have one last favor to ask," Draco said.

Draco walked back into the ward to see Hermione talking to everyone. Harry and Ginny winked at him and he smiled back at them. Hermione looked up at him and reached her hand out.

"Really Draco? I wouldn't have married you if I'd known you'd take that long in the bathroom!" she said, making him turn red.

"Well I ate a lot," he said, winking. Everyone laughed as Hermione squirmed. There were a lot more armchairs in the room so Draco ended up sitting next to Hermione again, "How are you feeling?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Oh fantastic you know. There's a little party in my uterus every couple minutes," she said, smiling at Draco who rolled his eyes.

Just then the door opened and Healer Robins walked in. He froze momentarily as he saw the crowd in the room, "Wow, well someone's popular," he said, winking at Hermione, who laughed, "Well that happens when you're part of the Golden Trio," he said, smiling at Harry and Ron as well, "It's time to check your cervix again!" he said, with faux enthusiasm. Hermione groaned as did Draco.

"Can it be _time _already? We've been at this for _hours_!" Hermione whined. Draco and everyone else chuckled at her, and Healer Robins headed towards the stool at the foot of the bed.

"Well I should check then shouldn't I?" he said, laughing at Hermione's impatience.

"Wait," Draco said, causing everyone to start, "Before you check, can everyone _please _move away from the foot of my wife's bed?" Draco said, looking around the room. Everyone laughed and moved, and he felt Hermione squeeze his hand in gratitude, "Okay you can go now," Draco said, smiling at Healer Robins.

Healer Robins vanished under the blanket and Hermione gasped again, "That's so _cold_!" Hermione said, causing everyone to chuckle. Mrs. Granger made her way to her daughters other side and held her hand, stroking her hair.

"My baby's having a baby," Mrs. Granger said, a tear leaking down her face.

A few seconds later, Healer Robins emerged from the blanket, smiling, "Well Mrs. Malfoy. It's time to get you to delivery!"

"WHAT?" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison, as everyone gasped and screamed.

"You're going to be parents. Now let's go!" Healer Robins laughed, "Where's Delia gone?" he said, looking around. Draco bit his lip to stop from laughing, "Oh screw that," Healer Robins said, "I'll get you there myself. Mr. Malfoy, you can stay with her, and I suggest her mother comes as well. Would you please hop onto the bed?" Healer Robins said to Mrs. Granger, who chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, "Alright everyone? Ready to go? _Wingardium Leviosa!" _The bed levitated off the floor and Healer Robins flew them to delivery on the second floor, with the whole crowd following them, "The rest of you can wait over here," Healer Robins said, gesturing to the waiting room.

There were multiple screams of 'good luck' and then the doors shut behind them and they were finally in delivery. The bed was put down and Draco turned to see Hermione shaking, "Hermione, it'll be okay," Draco said, taking both of her hands in his. Hermione turned to look at him, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, the witch-nurses and Healer Robins set everything up for the birth. Draco positioned himself on Hermione's left side, and Mrs. Granger stood on her right both of them holding her hands. Draco was so nervous it was driving him crazy.

"Are you ready Mrs. Malfoy?" Healer Robins said. Draco looked at Mrs. Granger who gave him an excited smile, and then they both looked down at Hermione, who nodded, "Alright. One. Two. Three. Start pushing!"

Hermione's screams filled the ward, and Draco kept yelling for her to push over her screams. Mrs. Granger was crying of happiness and holding her daughters hand. Draco was jumping up and down, trying to contain all of his emotions, which were a jumble.

"Okay. HOLD ON!" Healer Robins yelled, "Your next contraction will be in about 20 seconds, so you have a bit of a rest." He said.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled. Draco stopped jumping idiotically and leaned down next to her

"Yes?" he said.

"WILL YOU STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME!" she yelled, causing Healer Robins, the witch-nurses and Mrs. Granger to laugh at Draco.

"Sorry dear," he said, holding onto her hand.

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy! Start Pushing!" Healer Robins yelled.

"THAT WASN'T TWENTY SECONDS! TWENTY SECONDS MY _ASS_!" Hermione yelled, and began to push, screaming again. This time Draco stood by her side and kept urging her on.

"I can see a head!" Healer Robins yelled. Mrs. Granger screamed and went over to see the baby's head crowning.

"Draco! You're going to want to see this!" Mrs. Granger yelled, "It's the birth of your first child!" she yelled. Draco shook his head, afraid to leave Hermione, but then Mrs. Granger pulled him over, and took over holding Hermione's hand.

Draco looked and saw the whole baby's head emerge and felt his heart fly, "OH MY GOD HERMIONE IT HAS A HEAD!" he yelled. Mrs. Granger laughed at him while Hermione seemed angry.

"OF COURSE IT HAS A HEAD STUPID! IT'S A BABY!" Hermione yelled, her voice straining.

"AWWW ITS SO CUTE! AND DISGUSTING AT THE SAME TIME!" he yelled, jumping up and down happily.

"DRACO! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU! I KNOW IT HAS A HEAD! I CAN _FEEL _IT!" Hermione yelled. Draco laughed and went up to hold her hand as Mrs. Granger went down to see the birth of her grandchild.

"STOP!" Healer Robins yelled, "You're almost done okay? Just one final big PUSH, alright? C'mon Mrs. Malfoy you can do it!" He yelled

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and screamed through the final push. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Draco watched as Hermione relaxed and her hold on his hand loosened. He listened to the sound of the baby's beautiful cry and Mrs. Granger's tears flowing down her face. He watched as the baby was shown to him and Hermione. He watched mesmerized as the baby was taken away to be cleaned.

"Where did it go?" Hermione cried.

"It's getting cleaned dear, it'll be right back," Draco said, feeling a smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss Hermione, and felt her kiss him back.

"Congratulations you guys," Healer Robins said, bringing the baby to them and laying it in Hermione's arms, "You have a daughter," Healer Robins smiled and exited the delivery room. Draco looked down at his daughter and felt an uncontainable feeling of love for the child.

"She's beautiful," he managed to choke out through his tears of happiness.

"She's perfect," Hermione said, and kissed their daughter's head. The baby opened her eyes and Draco felt his heart fly as he, for the first time, looked into his baby girl's eyes.

"She is," Draco said, and he kissed the head of his baby girl. Mrs. Granger had left the delivery room to tell everyone about the baby, "Thank you Hermione," Draco said, his voice choked up, "Thank you for everything," he said, and kissed Hermione full on the mouth.

Hermione pulled away and held the baby out to Draco, "Hold her Draco," she said, smiling up at him. She enjoyed seeing Draco this happy. Draco carefully took the baby girl in his arms and looked down into her face. Hermione felt tears in her eyes at the amount of love that was in Draco's eyes as he looked down at their daughter.

"Do we have a name yet?" Draco asked Hermione, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"No, not yet," Hermione said, as Draco brought the baby back to her, "I love you Draco," Hermione said, smiling up at him.

"I love you too Hermione."

Hermione was asleep in the ward when they brought the baby in for the first time for everyone else to see. The witch-nurse handed the baby girl to Draco, who held her close to him, and looked into her eyes. She was the most beautiful girl Draco had ever seen, miraculously, she even topped Hermione, which Draco hadn't thought possible.

Everyone looked down at the baby girl and smiled, loving the new addition to this big 'family'. Draco didn't look up from his daughter until he heard Hermione stir. He turned around and sat down on the bed next to her, holding their baby in his arms.

"So are you ever going to look at me anymore?" Hermione said, looking from Draco to the baby.

"Nope. Probably not. You now have competition," Draco said, looking up to smile at Hermione who leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you guys have a name for her yet?" Ron said, standing next to Hermione with a mesmerized expression on his face.

"Yes we do," Hermione said smiling up at everyone, "We thought of it after mum left the delivery room," she said, giving her mom a cheeky smile.

"Well what is it?" Mr. Granger said, "I want to know my granddaughter's name so I can approve or disapprove," he chuckled.

"You guys ready?" Draco said, smiling up at Erik particularly, who was jumping up and down in excitement, with an embarrassed Penelope standing next to him.

"YES we're ready now SPILL!" Erik yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"You can do the honors," Draco said, turning to Hermione, who smiled up at him.

"Alright everyone, this is Isabella," Hermione smiled around the room.

"Isabella Malfoy," Mrs. Weasley said, "That's beautiful. Little Isabella," She pulled out a tissue and wiped at her eyes.

"Belle for short," Draco said, smiling down at his daughter.

"OKAY!" Erik said, everyone turned to look at him, alarmed. Draco looked down at Isabella to see her eyes open and looking up at him.

"Hi baby," Draco whispered down to her, she looked at him and then looked at Hermione, who leaned in and smiled down at her.

"Hi," Hermione whispered down to her. Isabella stretched out a hand, catching the attention of everyone in the room, and reached out towards Hermione. Hermione put her hand out, and chuckled quietly when Isabella grabbed her pinky finger, "Girls got a strong grip," Hermione chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her baby on the head.

"She's a keeper," Draco chuckled. Isabella looked back at Draco and impossibly enough, Draco saw a hint of Hermione's smile in Isabella's expression. He kept looking down at his daughter, and turned to look at Erik, when Isabella's gaze wandered towards him, "Yes Erik, you were saying?"

"Right! Can I hold her?" he said, smiling cheekily at Draco, who laughed.

Harry Potter got to his house late at night and walked into the living room, as Ginny went upstairs. He found a note on his coffee table and bent down to pick it up. It was folded in half and in it was handwriting which he recognized from his Hogwarts days.

_Hello Harry,_

_You did a nice thing today for Mr. Malfoy and he came in to my office to thank me, and he asked me for a little favor. It was the most selfless thing I've ever heard from Mr. Malfoy so I didn't hesitate to go through with it. I just want to tell you, that the person to thank is Mr. Malfoy, who wants to thank you right back. I didn't know where you'd want them so I only hung them up. God bless you._

_See you soon, _

_Lots of love,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry frowned down at the letter and looked around for something that was new in his house.

"Hi Harry," said a voice. Harry's head snapped up to see two new portraits right above his fireplace. His eyes filled with tears and he made his way towards them.

"Hi mum," he managed to choke out, "Hi dad," tears flowed down his face as he looked into his parent's faces for the first time in his life.

**8 years later**

Hermione opened her eyes as she heard screaming downstairs. She rolled over to see Draco's side of the bed empty. She got up out of bed, and walked out of her bedroom. She made her way downstairs and saw Draco sitting there, wrestling with Isabella, who had turned 8 two months ago.

They were having one of their famous tickle wars and Isabella was winning. Draco was lying on the floor laughing, in a short sleeved shirt with his clean, clear forearms, dying of laughter. Hermione leaned against the doorway and smiled, watching her family have fun.

"DADDY TICKLE TICKLE!" screamed Daniel, running into the room at full speed, the two year old tripping over his own feet. Isabella ran towards her baby brother and picked him up. Draco got up and, noticing Hermione in the doorway, headed towards her.

"Good morning," Draco said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Good morning," she said back to him, smiling. Draco put his arm around her shoulder and turned.

Together they watched as Isabella carried Daniel onto the sofa and started to tickle him. Their children's laughter filled up the room and Severus's portrait, which they moved into the living room, was cheering the children on.

"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered down to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Draco."

The End

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Please keep your eyes open for more of my stories; I'm planning on starting a new one. Thank you so much for being so supportive and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Have a great summer everyone!**

**(:**

**- N**


End file.
